RealitySHIFT
by AUselessMicroFluff Miccahlee
Summary: (Post Obsidian Mind) Brushing up against death 3 months ago isnt a scene so easily forgotten, but it could be managed. Being said, Ratchet and Clank were expecting a long peaceful break from hero duties -but as usual life rarely listens, and having to save the Galaxy from its "on and off" troubles proves difficult when it brings up buried memories of dreams from that fateful day...
1. Prologue: DEAD SET intentions

**_Unknown place_**

**_somewhere in the Bogon Galaxy_**

**_-:-_**

_"...due to many of the historical achievements achieved by these well known historians and archaeologists, we will forever be craving for whatever knowledge the past may hold for our future..."_

_Click._

_There was a small pause after the Holo-vision was turn off. The room was plunged into mid darkness, and there was a small hum that was heard throughout the area._

_A sigh soon came from a dark figure sitting on the couch, followed by a scream and something being thrown at the screen. The small noises of glass falling down and another sigh was heard after._

_"Why..." the figure said in desperation, "why won't these...these stupid historical societies ever accept my papers.. .?"_

_No one answered his question. But he didn't seem to care._

_"I should be having my name on those stupid medals...the documentaries and whatever fancy crap the big shots get...that's not fair!"_

_There was some shuffling of papers, before the figure with its brown fingers picked up a data pad hidden under the rubble and scrolled over to a section that read 'entry 128'._

_"Rejection...on the count of validation...credibility ..."_

_His voice became louder, angrier as he spoke._

_"...a novice with no such basis for this claim...a complete FAILURE!"_

_He screamed out a curse._

_On a desk, papers and books, blueprints and parts were thrown all over as the figure, in a fit of rage, went on searching for something. After a few minutes of incessant muttering and more cursing, he paused and slowly pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper, old and yellow. He held it up to his face, rubbing a part where a planet was and some coordinates were written with black ink._

_"I'll show them all...just wait..."_

_The figure smiled and let out a booming laugh._

**[DEAD SET Intentions-END]**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Hello! This is AUselessMicroFluff here, writing a new story. This right here is just a short prologue, straight to the point (think of it as just an opening to a game...) It may not surmount to much now, but I promise (depends) that it will start to develop and get better when you begin to read the next chapters. _**

**_Overall, This story might be slightly longer than Obsidian Mind (the first part of the story), will have references and hopefully not as confusing...the last one was maybe a tad bit, since I am a confusing person. But my confusion worked because it's all pieced together in the end. It's to make you fit into the shoes of the protagonist, too feel his confusion throughout the words. _**

**_I pray it doesn't confuse people until I need them to be confused. But I know it will make some of you like that. So here's a secret: if you want to understand this one, you'll have to read it more thoroughly -between the lines. I guarantee that this will make you do that, and only then will you see the pieces fitting. Or at least I think you will. I dunno. Feelings are like that, especially ones that will be on display with verbal exchanges._**

**_There will also be some swearing, since hey, Ratchet does seem like the type who'd curse if he was stuck in a certain situation or is angry (hell knows he would have cursed in the games, if there wasn't anyone else or something happening that censored him out, most notably in Ratchet: Deadlocked.)_**

**_Hopefully you read Obsidian Mind before this one. Now go on to the next chapter!_**

**_-AUselessMicroFluff_**


	2. Just one of those days

_**"**What we do for **ourselves** dies **with us**. What we do for** others **and** the world**, remains and is **immortal**.**" **_

_-Albert Pine_

(Criminal Minds: Season 1, Episode 14 'Riding the Lightning' ending quote)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**[Just one of those days]**

**-:-**

**The Garage**

**Kyzil Plateau, Planet Veldin**

**Solana Galaxy**

**-:-**

Let's just say...the next time I fall asleep while working, I'll have to do it somewhere where I won't get myself hurt.

...and where_ Clank_ couldn't find me.

"Haaaaauuu -gh!"

I awoke with a jump as I felt something wet and cold dumped square-on my forehead and trickle down to my eyes, stinging like crazy. That ended up triggering a chain reaction: since I was temporarily blinded midway on opening my eyes, my body automatically went into "fight mode"- my foot instinctively jerked up in preparation to kick whoever was there, but halfway up my knee ending up making contact with something solid and hard. I screamed a blood curling scream and withheld a curse as I bent over to try to soothe the pain away.

It was only during my attempt to reach my knee that my head made impact with something metal, and realised that I was actually_ lying_ under something.

A speeder, in this case. A very painful lesson.

"Ratchet, are you okay?" I heard Clank say alarmingly as he ditched a small empty pail in his hands to the side -a small hollow noise was made as it hit the floor and rolled away- and bent over to assess my situation.

"No..._tch..ow_...not fine, leg..." I winced as I slowly inched myself out from underneath the mechanical ride.

Clank scurried to the side and came back with a towel as I shifted into a sitting position, rubbing my throbbing knee and rocking slowly. "I am sorry," he kept apologizing, "I did not mean to make you hurt yourself like that."

I took the towel from him and began to wipe away the liquid on my fur. _Water._ "That was unexpected..._tch_...and I was sleeping... couldn't you have just _shaken_ me up?..."

He frowned slightly. "I did, Ratchet. You did not respond to my efforts to wake you."

Frown. "No you didn't, or this wouldn't have happened."

I watched as Clank pulled a box over to the side and I hobbled over, sitting down and resting my knee in a semi vertical position. "Yes, _I did_. But you must have been completely exhausted to appear unresponsive. I had tried to shake you awake but you did not move, and I became worried so I threw water at your face to see if that would work before I believed the unbelievable."

_Oh._..

I chuckled and softly rubbed my head. I could sense a minor headache beginning to form from the blow. "So... you thought I've keeled over, huh? Yep, that definitely sounds like me in deep sleep."

"Yes...I suppose it does. Hehehe."

I flicked the tip of his antenna; We both shared a hearty laugh before there was silence between us, both of us lost in thoughts on what was otherwise an uneventful day. Slowly, my attention turned to the open garage view outside and at the orange, cloudless midday sky. I closed my eyes; there was a cool wind coming in and blowing gently throughout the garage, which made this day tolerable due to the hot weather Veldin had been receiving these past few days. It felt good to feel the breeze on my fur and I was happy, and I would like to think that Clank was happy too -even if in this case he can't really _feel_ wind.

It was funny, I realized. It's already been months since anything eventful happened- minus the funny stuff that was on the news. In these rare moments of peace and tranquility, I'd be good for a week or two -before I ended up becoming jittery, anxious and very, very bored with how everything ended up for us and would be instantly wishing for something to come knocking hard.

Nowadays, I'm just wishing things would stay like this. I'm quite satisfied with a life of normalcy, especially after all my pal and I had been through these last years and months. At least I'm not getting shot at by hundreds of killer robots or other sentient life, right?

_We deserved this, to be honest..._

"I had actually believed something terrible had happened to you, Ratchet."

I snapped out of the peaceful thinking stage and turned to Clank.

"Still hanging on what happened a few months ago, pal?"

There was a small pause, and a sigh. I looked back at the sky while rubbing my knee a little. There was no pain, just like there wasn't a response to my question. But he didn't need to answer. I already kinda figured he was still worried for me. So I decided to avoid bringing anything up anymore.

"So I guess that was a lesson learned, huh?" I laughed and cracked a smile. "One that would probably be forgotten soon. I'm still tired." I emphasized this with a yawn.

Clank looked at me and smiled back. "I will be there to pour water on your face."

"_Oh no_, just don't do it when I'm under something...it hurt banging my knee on the speeder."

"No promises."

I laughed before I stretched a little and resumed work on the speeder in question, trying to fix up its preliminary ignition drive that my customer: an Agorian who had a habit of wrecking his ride in a bunch of minor drag races on the outback canyons of Veldin, would be expecting to not have been broken while Clank went off to fetch me something cold to drink.

I say "_not have been_" very, very much in emphasis. Let's begin with the whole story...

* * *

When I was assigned to fix this speeder, the dude told me his thruster upgrade wouldn't work. So I'm guessing it'd be just a small part that was causing the problem and would only take me an hour or so, TOPS. I take one good look at it, and this speeder... it came in with its back end thruster upgrade completely busted -and it wasn't only due to faulty do-it-yourself installation that this big guy attempted! It was completely, utterly destroyed -down to the outer shell of where it connected to the speeder's under coil battery box. It was basically like he had been riding through hell and back with this thing faced down. I'm still surprised he hadn't been blown up by either the overheated box or the thrusters in general. _THE THING WAS LIKE A TIME BOMB_, for heaven's sake!

But then again, I'm pretty sure Agorians mess shit up everyday and still have all the luck.

I flat out told him his vehicle was just basically trashed. It wasn't going to work anymore if he was going to continue using it for racing purposes.

He ended up telling me a sob story about how he wanted his "baby" fixed because he can't part with it and all his friends referred him to me.

I ended up finding myself promising my best in saving his piece of junk ride. He beamed and gave me a smelly hug before promising me a generous amount of bolts for my time.

So I began work on it after I was done tinkering around with my hoverboard, which at this time I decided to dismantle and reconstruct everything out of random (or what Clank told me when he first stepped into the garage, boredom). I rolled up my metaphorical sleeves and decided to first go for taking apart the box. When it was out of the way and not connected, I opened it up and had to find some spare compressor coils to replace the burnt out ones that were leaking its creepy green goo all over the place -and that in itself wasn't so easy, or cheap in this case, to find. I had to leave Veldin with Clank for a couple hours, just scouring the nearby planets for said coils and nearly getting hit by another ship before happening upon and shelling out 56,000 bolts with Slim Cognito in Metropolis, Planet Kerwan (who I was surprised to find out he'd been released from Zordoom, which was cool.)

I think I died inside when I realised the piece costed so much more than my holo-flix yearly account. But at least this time he didn't want Raritanium for spare parts.

Once the box was sorted out and reinstalled back in its place at the bottom of the speeder, I then had to go through the tedious, tiresome task of forcing the thruster pack upgrade out of its place in the back, then afterwards slowly drag it to one side of the room and finally taking that whole big piece of junk apart to try to find the source of the problem by trial and error.

If there was any _trial and error_ to do. Like I said, this piece of junk was_ trash_ already.

I think I sat there for a good 2-3 hours just staring and scratching my head before I realized that I had one of these upgrades. Like, for real... I actually had the same make and model as this guy! My mind went back a few years, to when I bought one from Slim at one point; when Clank and I had recently spent a month bored out of our minds after the whole "heroes being kidnapped" fiasco (which, to be honest, was kinda cool).

At the time, Clank suggested maybe going out to some museum thing in Meridian City and see some wackjob talk about shiny crystals, but that wasn't for me.

_I_ was dead set on making my own hoverbike (after I saw a commercial about it) than to hear some guy talk about things like that.

So, after a few more weeks of being lazy to do stuff plus some film stuff with Clank, I started work on my bike: purchasing some parts here and there, plus making the occasional trip to Slim for other things - one in example being a _H3400 thruster pack upgrade_. When I was finishing up on checking everything off a list Clank had created to make sure everything was working, we received a message from Quark about needing help. That's when the whole Tachyon thing happened, and somewhere in the beginning my hoverbike failed and went bust.

I did managed to scavenge out the upgrade for later use, but I just tossed it somewhere at our place in Luminopolis after meeting Talwyn, who gifted me a newer version to cheer me up when Alister died and that's where it stayed until now.

Knowing that, I made the 12 minute trip to Luminopolis, dragged my heavy upgrade aboard Aphelion (which took about 6 minutes) and took 30 minutes to come back to Veldin after stopping by Metropolis for a second time and purchasing some new comic books and a few packs of sour apple candies. I then spent another 30-32 minutes installing my upgrade to the speeder -made a mental and physical note to remind myself to charge a little more for that- and then headed upstairs for a 1 hour dinner with a very upset Clank, who later forgave me for avoiding lunch.

It was about 10 pm when we watched the news. Satisfied that no one anywhere was planning to blow up anything, Clank headed upstairs and I walked back to the garage to finish up on calibrating and some final checking...and that's when the ignition drive thing happened.

Something I always tell myself when fixing other people's stuff: just leave it be and go away. Now if I ONLY followed my own rules...

Yes, I know I should have just cleaned myself up and head upstairs, especially since it was just about 1am in the morning when I finished bringing the speeder back to life. But as I was putting things away, my "Lombax curiosity" got the best of me, and I just had to dismantle the speeder's only way of even turning on for personal reasons even I don't know. I just know it was personal enough for me to act on it.

For all that trouble, I ended up losing a part I needed -a small lever...and had to make trips around the galaxy because either a location was closed or they had just run out from a fresh supply, and hell knows I didn't have any at our place and on Veldin it was just history.

To make a long story short: I came back home after finding a place in the Bogon Galaxy where they sold what I needed, and during the middle of connecting the drive to a small component under the vehicle, I flatlined horribly (mind you, this was during the wee hours of 4am) and ended up being thrown water on by a very much alarmed Clank at about 11am,, close to 12. So I guess that's the last time I'll ever let myself tamper with things that weren't even broken in the first place just because.

_But then again, Clank still insists that I was bored when I did it..._

* * *

"I'm being serious, pal. I wasn't bored," I said flatly. "There's no way I'd make more work for myself if I'm bored...that's not me."

"I would find that hard to believe, Ratchet. There were those other times..."

_Groan._ "No.. please don't list. I'm going to have a headache."

I gave the speeder one last startup test before stepping back and yawning. I normally don't tend to flatter myself when I'm done with things, but I guess I could let this slide. The speeder looked like brand new -if I do say so myself. All done with an all nighter, along with sweat and a bunch of furious tears.

As I stretched my back, the small robot once again pulled up a box for me to sit on and we both looked at the vehicle in awe.

"Impressive work," Clank complemented as he handed me a drink. "It still surprises me how good of a mechanic you are, though you have never been taught the trade."

I smiled proudly and took a sip of the cup. It was lemonade, for right now.

"Aw, thanks pal...don't have to say that, I've had a lifetime of experience -and plus, I'm a _Lombax!_ hehehe..."

"I do not think there is much of a difference in races and capabilities."

"Well, you did tell me once that Lombaxes are known to be quite the inventors, no? Hell, with the whole 'dimensionalizer' and other stuff." I pointed out.

"True," he smiled back, "there is still that. It amazes me anyways."

I shyly scratched my head and downed the rest of the liquid. "I guess if you say so...though going through all that trouble to save this thing, I think I'll need a few days of rest." I placed the empty grease imprinted cup on a nearby workbench. "I'm completely tired as hell."

Clank nodded. "A few hours would do you good, but after your customer comes over to pick up the vehicle."

My voice deadpanned. "Oh yea..._.him_. I actually forgot whose speeder I just fixed..."

"Oh?"

"Yea..." I sighed. "I was just having mild fantasies of me riding this lovely ride in this week's speeder races happening on Veldin...was gonna call it my own! But I'm probably betting I'll be seeing this Agorian's big red arse-"

_"A-hem."_

I paused as whoever cleared their throat began to approach me. I kept my back to whoever it was, but Clank motioned for me to turn around with his eyes. _He's here_, they read, and I sighed as I slowly made the turn.

"um...hello there...hehe..."

_I really hate surprises._

**[Just one of those days-END]**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello! I did say I was writing another story, and here it is! This just the first chapter though (adding the prologue, this is actually chapter 2, but who cares!) This story might start out a little slow and will be longer (to add more detail and stuff like that) but I hope it will be enjoyable to read! **_

**_Just a little warning: this story will have elements and snippets of things that happened in Obsidian Mind, so if you did not read that Fanfic I wrote, then do so now. You can find it by going to my profile ^^_**

**_And by snippets, I mean as in references and shit like that._**

**_Yes I did add an OC to this, but only because I needed a bad guy._**

**_the stories will be churned out slowly, maybe in 1-2 days (I have college, you know) but it will be finished, that I promise!_**

**_Now, as usual, please Read and Review! It means a lot to me, and will get me motivated to do my best! And of course, Ratchet and Clank and other characters (minus Talos) are not mine- Insomniac_**

**_-AUselessMircoFluff_**


	3. A Cordial Welcome

**Chapter 3**

**[A Cordial Welcome]**

**-:-**

**The Garage, Kyzil Plateau**

**Planet Veldin**

**-:-**

"Hello there, furball," the Agorian said with forced charisma as I spun around to greet him. "How's my baby doin'? Have ya fixed her, up good as new?"

I sighed.

_Here we go..._

He placed an arm on my shoulder, and I shuddered at the close contact I had to his smelly armpits. The smell reminded me about that time when Clank and I were placed in jail. During one of the times we went to eat at the jail's mess hall, I had the same smelly arm contact with another Agorian that left me smelling the odor even after months of that ordeal. Thus, I nearly gagged as he spoke in a low toned whisper, close to my ear. I held my breath.

"...Or have my buddies been wrong about you, huh?" he continued with a eerie smile; his crooked teeth showed through. "Because I would like to think they're right, for _your robot's_ sake."

I froze, and my senses went into full alert. With his left hand, he indicated to me in light strokes a nearby fusion blaster on his makeshift belt just within his reach.

_Sigh._ "You don't mean that, now do you?" I chuckled silently.

"Yes," he replied in a nasal raspy tone, "yes I do,_ rat_."

_"Well then...Ihopeyouknowwhatyou'regettingyourselfinto..."_

"What?"

At this time, I could see my pal looking at us very weirdly -almost as if he was questioning to himself what the hell we where whispering about. I rolled my eyes, took a deep breath and returned a forced smile, slowly pushing his arm off me while at it.

"A threat now, huh?" I said with false cheer. "Well, ya don't need to be so _mean_, she's all good to go. You can see for yourself."

I stepped aside as the Agorian walked towards his speeder with a little spring in his step. Clank and I watched as he looked it over with a keen eye, nodding at every crevice and part to find any faults to reprimand me with. I noted this, and taking care as to not get caught by him looking at us, I signalled Clank with my hands. He looked at me funny before he realized what I was trying to say and agreed with my conclusion. This guy's actions alone was obvious enough, anyways.

We've got the signs of a haggler.

_Great._

We watched as the Agorian turned the vehicle on, got on the ride and then proceeded to maneuver about in the garage, knocking things over like no ones business. Clank was mortified and we both had to move out of the way before one of us died by insane driving.

"Hey!" I yelled as I leapt to catch a few crates, "watch what you collide into! This stuffs _expensive_, you know!"

"Yea, yea, whatever,_ furball_."

My eyes twitched at the sound of the word and I growled slightly, annoyed at this guy's lack of caring. Just as I was about to reach for my omniwrench to bash this guy's head in, I could make out a faint ring from the HV in the living room. My ears perked up; this was my chance to leave and go somewhere peaceful. But I guess Clank must have had the same idea, as he bursted from the garage to take the call with a relieved smile.

"He is _your_ customer, Ratchet," he yelled back to me as he ran. "But do not worry; I will be right back!"

His figure soon disappeared down the mini hall and I stood alone in the garage once more. In back of me, I could hear more noises of things being knocked off in the background and a bunch of 'oopies' being said without meaning. I didn't have to turn around to see that this guy just totally destroyed the place. But I had to stop him, so I rubbed my head and let out an annoyed sigh. There was a headache beginning to form once more.

"Ok, Ratchet," I muttered to myself, "Just calm down and tell him nicely-"

There was a crash: my small barrel full of candy reserves suddenly hit the floor. It's telltale sound rung as it rolled and stopped in front of my foot.

_Please dont tell me..._

I looked down slowly, hoping it wasn't true. But it was: My candy stash...and some of the recent candies that were bought were _crushed or melted into oblivion_.

My eyes twitched; I lost it and began to chase after him with my wrench.

"You little piece of _sugar honey iced tea_! The hell did I just say... Get the _FLYIN' FRICK_ off the damned vehicle!"

Somewhere down in the living room, I could hear Clank laugh at my situation.

* * *

There was still the issue of payment to deal with.

I began to write down a few numbers on a piece of paper, totalling up every piece of parts I had to buy, my candies he crushed during his 'test' phase, plus the time and effort I spent and felt he had to pay me for saving his speeder and bringing it up to code. Hell, I even added in a tip just because I felt I like deserved to be tipped for repairing his vehicle like a boss. I then passed it to Clank -who had just come back from answering the call- and checked it over in case I made any mathematical mistakes.

He gave me a nod of approval, but as soon as I was going to say something to my customer, I quickly scribbled out a few numbers and re-totaled the grand amount.

"The whole service is..._200,670 bolts_." I smiled as I handed him the receipt.

I had the satisfaction of watching as the Agorian read over the math I scribbled. There was a tint of beige starting to color his face, but it regressed as quickly as it came and he looked back at me with a toothy sly smile.

"My _dear Lombax furball_..." he began, and I awaited for his bargaining to begin. "This is_ too much_, don't ya think? I'm sure we racing lovers could come to some agreement..._something_ to work out-"

H_uh, he knows I like to race, _I scoffed._ Man did this guy do his research. No contest._

"I'm sorry," I cut him off happily. "But there really ain't much to work out, pal. I already took out the tip and the newly replaced thruster upgrade. The total there is just solely the amount of time it took to get your 'baby' back from the dead in one piece -my _whole night_ of sleeping, for example."

The Agorian didn't let up. "But this is a lot! Isn't there any way that this price could be cut..._in half?_"

_hah._

"Nope. This is the cheapest you'll find anywhere- and trust me, I've been everywhere to get my ship fixed or modded during my hero days, right Clank?" I said as I began to help said robot clean up the fallen tools and parts that lay scattered on the floor. He gave me a nod in return, and I spoke again.

"Besides, your 'buddies' should have already told you I'm slightly nice. This is the price for saving your ride, and I'm even throwing in the upgrade for free. You should be lucky it was even possible."

"He is right," Clank added. "I assure you my friend here has spent his waking and sleeping hours tending to your vehicle."

Me and my pal happily smiled to each other and we continued to put stuff away in their crates while waiting for a response from my customer. But as soon as Clank left off again to the living room to bring back the cups, there was a small shuffle of a belt, and I quickly turned around.

I just didn't expect to have a weapon pointed to my face as a response when I did.

"You must die, furball!" The Agorian yelled as he held his finger to the trigger. I frowned.

Though normally I'd be slightly panicking, Ive been used to having things pointed at my face that I didn't seem fazed. I actually wanted to tackle him down, but I could see he was serious so I played it cool and eyed the small red glow from the blaster with a nonchalant smile. I already knew how to deal with people like him; if your a mechanic on Veldin, it was common knowledge.

"Oh...okay. So what's your reason, again?"

A pause.

"Because...because...this is a scam!," he blurted out. "And nobody scams me, not even you, furball!"

_Sigh..._Of course.

"Ah, so you think I'm _scamming_, you say?" I rolled my eyes. "Go anywhere else and it's a scam. Scam here, scam there, everything is a scam to you and your type of people. I'm pretty sure the price I put is cheap in itself... unless you want me to explode your 'precious baby' so that you can take that piece of _shit_ down somewhere else. Hell, I'll even accompany you to your place of choosing, and have the satisfaction of watching you bawl your eyes out when whoever happens to be fixing your vehicle states a high assed price and ends up dead, only to be put in your place by me and that _ugly_ piece of weaponry you are holding in your hands; _absolutely atrocious_, a hideous blaster. Who sold you that? I'd like to know."

His arm twitched.

"...But _anyways_, back to the point: this will only have one whimsical ending for you, my friend, and that will be seeing you placed in some jail and me trotting along with your speeder and calling it my _own_. Do you want that?"

His eye never left my gaze; his face showed his deadly intention of pulling the trigger. I smirked and moved the barrel close to my forehead when I noticed it slowly falter.

"I've got Talwyn Apogee and Sasha Phyronix on speed dial," I added, pointing with my thumb the direction to the living room. "Clank can call them over when you leave- and trust me, you really don't want to be known as that _'one Agorian who was beaten by girls'_. But I'm sure that if it gets to the point where you shoot me down and you take off, they'll enjoy beating the crap out of you more than I would be in seeing your sorry little red _behind_ get whooped as if somebody opened a can of whoopass on ya."

His face turned to one of annoyance before defeat reigned and he lowered his weapon.

"Yea.. I thought so, too."

* * *

The Agorian rode off after dumping the bolts onto my table and calling me a smartass. I just laughed it off and closed the garage door shut before continuing to pick up things from the floor. Once that was done, I grabbed a small brown money box from its place on a secret top shelf and added the payment to its already increasing money load for a later trip to the bank.

I was tired.

It took about 20 minutes to completely wash up and grab something to eat, and I soon found myself lazily plopping onto the couch with Clank, sandwich and a drink in hand.

"I heard there was a small disagreement?" he said as his show finished. The credits rolled for about a minute before it tuned to commercials about some new soap product.

"Yep. " I took a nom of my sandwich. "Guy wanted to kill me, if that's what you mean."

"Oh." There was a small pause. "But no one was hurt, right?"

"No..." I replied in between bites. "..unless you mean _mentally_. Then yes, someone did get hurt."

"Your so called 'verbal bashing' again?"

"_Yeaaaaaap_... hahaha," I laughed, nearly choking on my food in the process, "By the way, you should have seen his face when I said that I'd break his speeder and have his arse handed to him by Tal and Sasha! It was so funny-"

Clank frowned. I put my hands up in defense.

"Okay..._not funny_, but it was slightly called for. I had justification, right? He did have a _weapon_ pointed at me, and I had to do something."

Silence. "Yes...I suppose you had. I am just glad you are not hurt."

_"Same here, pal."_

We sat silently as Clank began our daily ritual of channel hopping: going through every single station until we find something interesting to watch for the time being. This normally would have its payoff at around channels 108-145, but after 30 minutes of just passing over a bunch of reality tv shows or offworld sports game trades, we eventually settled on channel 64 for the afternoon news. Currently reporting: _this month's decreasing crime rate, and how that maybe be correlated to the month itself._

AKA: Yawnfest.

"Oh, speaking of reports, Talwyn called." Clank said,seemingly enthralled by the current news.

I yawned and struggled to keep my eyes open. "Huh...What did she want?"

He shrugged. "I do not know. But she noted you were busy, so she asked for you to call back."

"Great."

I grabbed the remote from its current place on our small table and quickly changed the HV to its 'call' feature. Knowing how long it was since she last called, I braced myself for whatever mood she would be in for being stood out for long and ran down a list of contacts, selecting the small tab titled ''Talwyn Apogee- Apogee Space Station' and hitting 'call'.

It took just a second for Talwyn to answer. I gulped.

"Hi there!" Her bubbly face appeared too close to the screen -we probably caught her getting herself ready for speaking. "Not busy anymore?"

She seemed to be in a good mood, so I relaxed and waved.

"Hey there, Tal...no, we're not at the moment -had to speak with a customer about his speeder, but that's done. What's up?"

"Oh, just wanted to see how you guys are..." she leaned her head on her hands. "I missed you both, haven't seen you two in a while, with all these incoming papers and other information to sort, press conferences, meetings-"

"Sounds like you're too into sunk in that much work, Tal" I smiled.

The Markazian yawned loudly and slumped her head onto her desk with a thud. "Yea...I'm so buried in work that I could probably _swim_ in it...guys, I'm seriously considering quitting soon. It's just too much stress."

Clank and I looked at each other. It was basically true; Talwyn, with her usual sleek purple skin and nicely brushed black hair, looked as if she had been awake for years - slight bags under her eyes, listless, tired and a bunch of other things _not her_ were all checked in my metaphorical list. It really did look like the stress of the job was taking toll, and she needed a vacation badly. But she was good at her job, and in a way it was sad when she mentioned her consideration to quit.

"But you are doing a really good job, Miss Talwyn," Clank said. "I do not think there is anyone capable of taking over the role as a Captain of the Polaris Defense force as well as you have, is that right, Ratchet?"

I nodded happily. "Just hang in there, Tal. You're doing a great job. Just take some breathers when you can, alright?"

Talwyn smiled weakly. "Thanks you guys, it makes me feel good to have both of you cheering me on."

Right before I was going to say something, someone in the background ended up calling for her and she promptly said goodbye before hanging up. The screen lagged a little, but soon her face disappeared and in its place was a list of contacts. Clank shut off the HV and hopped off the couch to take my plate to the kitchen, leaving me alone.

While he was gone, I got up from the couch and began to make my way outside to sit on my favorite rock; one that had a small little curve where I could just lean back and think about things -which I decided to do.

I had my eyes closed for 7 minutes before Clank stepped outside and approached me with a semi worried expression on his face.

"So you are outside now..." he sighed in relief.

I opened one eye. "Oh, hehe..sorry about that, pal. Just wanted to watch the sunset...its been awhile since I've done this."

"Yes, it has..."

The wind blew gently as there was silence between us.

"Still thinking about what happened 3 months ago?" I asked softly.

There was a small pause. Hesitation? I don't know.

'I still worry, Ratchet."

I looked at Clank; he was looking at me when he said this, and I grinned.

"You don't have to worry about me too much, pal. I'm still here. I'm not going _anywhere_."

"Of course you are not."

He decided to stay with me, first running to the kitchen and coming back with a glass of lemonade for me. I took it as he parked himself beside the rock and together we viewed a small orange-red sunset in the horizon. Just two old friends sitting on a rock and it felt nice. I enjoyed a small gentle blowing of wind hit my fur and closed my eyes again to enjoy the peace and quiet.

It didn't last long, however.

**[A Cordial Welcome-END]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Thank you to StarRider152, Vengarl, Cresecent Moon and Bebuzzu for commenting ^^ lol**

**This took a while (I started this yesterday and just finished right now) I hope I made this chapter easier to read, and interesting. I promise it will get better in the next chapter...trying to make this story flesh out a little because I might make this a "1 out of 3' story thing...**

**yea...so here it is, chapter 2 (or in this website's case, chapter 3. But its chapter 2 because chapter 1 is a prologue)**

**I will try to update fast, but I also have my obligations as a comic artist and college student to tend to, so It will be maybe 1-2 days a new chapter (but still aiming for 1 day each chapter)**

**As usual, All characters (except talos) are not mine-Insomniac**

**Read and Review, it helps me to get motivated. I hope you people who do read this also do so! I know people read this because I can see the number, so dont be afraid to leave a comment! ^^**

**-AUselessMicroFluff**

***A cookie and a comment to anyone who knows the ref I did when Ratchet said "absolutely atrocious, a hideous blaster" (in this case, the word blaster is replaced with "gun") this line is a lot longer though...and ends with the person who says this ask the people how it would feel to "be shot by a gun such as this" and then actually comment how useful it was.**


	4. Here we go again

**Chapter 4**

**[Here we go again]**

**-:-**

**The Garage**

**Kzyil Plateau, ****Planet Veldin**

**-:-**

It was about 11am the next morning, and I was feeling completely _bored._

The early morning hours were what I could call "busy": at 9am, I began work on a job I had gotten yesterday evening which involved fixing up some guy's hoverboard that wasn't doing what it's namesake says -hovering. I spent at least 45 minutes on that, followed by a few minor household chores which lasted about 25 minutes, before Clank sent me off to clean up the garage. The garage cleaning itself took the rest of my time until 11, when Clank came and brought some food for me.

After that, the day itself pretty much hit dead slow: there were no new jobs to keep me busy -other than the one I had already received payment from. Everything had been completed within those 3 hours, surprisingly. I could even call it a record. But now my day was full of blank slots, and I found myself plastered on a small makeshift chair in the garage, leaning on one of my mini work tables with my cheek resting on the palm of my gloved hand and sighing loudly. I detest being bored, so I kept my eyes focused at the normal average scenery going on outside and began to count how many clouds there were in the sky.

Zero, zlitch, nada.

_Yay..._

I heard my stomach growl slightly. I peered down to my other hand which held a cup full of tea that my pal Clank had prepared for me earlier in the day. Beside the small breakfast sandwich I ate, it wasn't enough; I hadn't touched my tea. It was still full -not because it was bad, it was pretty good tea- but because I wasn't in the mood to drink it, even if my stomach was growling.

All it did was bring back memories about the time I had recently recovered from being sick...

**-:- -:- -:-**

_'Ratchet, you need to take this.'_

_I woke up from a light sleep, poking out from a small hole I created out of my blue blankets. My eyes were blinded and I could feel the small pain that comes with an intense exposure to a light source but it didn't last long. It took just a slight minute to readjust to the filter light that shone through a small circular window so it didn't bother me. At least this side effect was decreasing little by little, and I was regaining my strength, luckily._

_When I was able to see, I happened upon Clank up in front of me, standing on what I could only guess was a small box to reach my side of the bed. In his mechanical robotic hand he held out a pinkish red liquid, it's heat visable by the steam coming out._

_I frowned._

_"It's hot, Clank...do I need to drink this?"_

_He nodded, nudging the tea closer. "It will make you feel better, Ratchet."_

_Sigh. "Yea, that's true.. but I don't need to drink this stuff everyday, pal. The doc said I just need to rest. Nothing more, so don't worry too much."_

_Clank frowned a little, and his saddened face made me feel bad for trying to refuse. But it was too much already, I didn't want to keep drinking the sickly sweet beverage anymore. I've already been drinking it for the past week and it was driving me crazy._

_I watched as he looked down, placing the cup on a bedside drawer. There was silence afterwards; he kept his gaze down and away from me. I could tell he was trying to say something as he remained silently looking at what seemed to be a small piece of paper on the floor , but he was trying to find the words to say it. I just looked away and lay down on the bed again. Just focused instead on the patterns created on the covers on me._

_"I missed you, you know." Clank said suddenly._

_I smiled. "I know you did. I missed you too, pal-"_

_"You do not get it."_

_I stopped talking and frowned. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him staring at me as he continued speaking._

_"We all missed you, Ratchet...we worried about your health. Do you know how long we had stayed with you when we were allowed access to your room at last?"_

_Pause. "...a lot, I'm guessing."_

_"I called Talwyn and Sasha -Quark came on his own when he found out by word of reporters. They were all worried...we could not even leave the hospital."_

_I stayed silent. I had something witty to say to that, but I didn't know where Clank was going with this so I kept it buried for now._

_Clank looked up at the ceiling. "We thought that you were going to lose your struggle, Ratchet. I thought that I was going to lose a friend. I do not know what I would do if you had passed away. That is why I am worried, even if you have been released and checked out. I want to make sure that you are stronger, for all of us. Especially for Miss Talwyn."_

_There was silence once more in the room, and somehow I didn't like it. His words struck a chord in me, and I fought to keep back my tears as I pictured how sad they would have been. Just the thought alone made the room grow dull and depressing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in._

_"I think I get where you're going, and I give. Can you pass me the cup, pal?"_

_He smiled at me, and I laughed in return..._

**-:- -:- -:-**

I kept my eyes focused on the red intensity of the tea water, smiling in a dream-like way before bursting into laughter as images of what happened next during that time flashed in my mind's eye.

Funny how I didn't release somebody actually staring at me the whole time.

"What's so funny, may I ask?"

I quit laughing to look up at the direction of the voice. In front of me stood a medium sized, average build stranger- a male Cazarian, I guessed- staring at me with his backpack slung over his back and sporting what seemed like an 'Archaeologist" styled khakis getup that reminded me of Talwyn's dad. He seemed amused.

"Nothing.." I downed my tea. "Uh..Just thinking about something. Are you here for a job? How long had you been standing there?"

The Cazarian slyly shook his head and made his way in. "No, no no, I don't need any repair work done -I'm actually an inventor, I'll have you know. And I've been standing here for about...6 minutes. Maybe."

_An inventor?_ _Interesting..._

I put down my cup down on my work table before speaking. "That's cool. So am I -in a way. What's an inventor doing on this backwater planet? I'm pretty sure it's not about my electro-shock scatter bat I made out of boredom...unless it is. Then I would love to have it patented."

The Cazarian smiled

"Um no...I came to ask for help with something. Happened upon this shabby place when I landed...thought I could ask the residents about a specific location..." he replied as he set down his backpack and moved closer to my area. I shifted over slightly, a little unnerved by his approach. But as soon as I was about to say what he had wanted, I felt my hands being jerked away by his and he shook then hard with sudden excitement. I nearly fell from my seat in the process.

"...and I'm surprised I ran into you!" He exclaimed with pearls of laughter. "What a miracle, huh? Out of all the people I could ask, I happened to run into you! The galaxy's heroes - at least one of them, though. It's an honor! Hahaha!"

I joined in shaky laughter as he kept on shaking my hand up and down while giving me a happy grin. The whole meeting to the point was getting kinda weird, especially with this guy yelling like crazy just because he met me. But then again it was pretty a normal reaction for me, especially with Clank's and my reputation for saving the galaxy from constant danger when it hit. I guess it didn't faze me that much, but being singled out alone was still kinda new to me. I'm just not a "famous people" person to like the attention.

At that moment, Clank walked into the garage from the living room after hearing the guy's loud remarks to investigate. I thought he was just going to give a small wave and then walk back, but as soon as he saw who I was talking too, he ran over to my side with a smile.

"You are the Archeologist Talos Seraph!," he exclaimed as he shook the guy's hand.

"Wait, Wha?" I interjected. "I thought you were an inventor!"

The Cazarian -Talos- looked at us before giving a great big booming laugh that surprised me a little.

"Yes, I am, Ratchet," he assured as he placed a firm hand on my shoulder and partially hugged me. "But I'm also an Archeologist-"

"-albeit not a well-known one," Clank told me before turning his attention to our guest. "You have just started into this career, am I right? I have heard about you on the news recently -most importantly about your research into an unlimited power source from long ago. I heard your papers have been rejected by the Historical societies you have been working with."

"Yes, yes...I'm sure you have, little one," Talos replied dryly.

He then began muttering silently to himself about something I couldn't make out. It was eerily weird for some reason, and I ended up looking at Clank, doing hand/face signs to show how completely amused -in a sense- I was about this guy's total change in face when he mentioned the rejected papers. Clank shrugged back in response, before deciding to change topic -somewhat.

"Is there anything we could help you with?" the small robot asked.

Talos snapped out of his muttering parade and stood silently. His eyebrows furrowed; I could tell he was thinking hard about what to respond back with, so I helped him along.

"You said somethin' about needing help with direct-"

Talos's face lit up. "Oh yes! I needed directions to the cave!"

The Cazarian proceeded to move things out of the way from my work table. We watched as he placed his bag on the top and went digging inside for something. He pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper; very old due to the yellowing of the edges and some tattered parts. There was a string that held the paper in a rolled up position, and as he untied it, he smiled at us.

"Well, as you both know now, I'm an Archaeologist." He reiterated.

We both nodded in unison to show that we were listening.

Talos continued. "Lemme backtrack first: I happened upon this piece of paper during one of my travels. A colleague of mine happened to receive this paper from some odd blue fella who happened to be nearby fixing some type of rotor-shutter panels outside of his workplace-"

_Odd..blue fella...?_

"By "odd dude", are you by any chance referring to the plumber?," Clank asked.

Talos's face turned to that of confusion. "The Plumber? Whose that?"

Huh. "Well, If the guy you're talkin' about is blue, has hands for manual labour and seems overweight, then it's the guy we both know as the Plumber," I said, thinking about the times we had encountered the guy. "You know it's him if you remember seeing his crack showin'."

Clank shook his head at me when I said this, and I laughed. "What? Its true, pal. Can't deny that."

Talos laughed. "Well, then I guess it was. My friend did say that he told the man to pull his pants up... What a very mysterious guy, I guess. But either way, I still have no idea how this plumber managed to get his hands on this paper, but I'm glad he did. This is an exciting find for me!"

The Cazarian began to dance around the room, filled with glee and excitement. It kind of reminded me of Quark's dance when he had to go to the bathroom three weeks ago. At the time I was upset that he managed to get a hold of Alister's Praetorian wrench during the time I was sick. When I happened to pass by the wall where I kept it hanged, I noticed scratch marks, freshly made. In retaliation, I purposely stayed locked up for about an hour or so, using the excuse of diarrhea just so I could take my jollies out of the situation before Clank kicked me out with science. I laughed, slightly amused about the thought as we waited for the archeologist to stop and collect himself.

When he did, he excused himself for a 'quickie' and left off to use the bathroom, leaving us alone with the map.

Clank nudged my arm once the guy disappeared through the hallway. "Ratchet, you may want to take a closer look at this."

I looked at him. "Do I?"

"Yes," he said. "It has something to do with the Lombaxes."

Normally, by how this whole meeting was going, I wouldn't have bothered to take a glance at whatever Clank happened to find interesting. 90% of interesting things he pointed out were more science oriented -things I'm not that into. 10% of what he pointed out did catch my interest: mechanical blueprints, hoverboard racing gossip, the latest in new weapons released. Anything that had to do with what I loved doing: fixing things. Anything...including thing that had to do with my kind, the Lombaxes.

This here making the correlation between Lombaxes and big secret things like the Dimensionator, for example. That in itself explains why I was interested, and worried too.

This being a piece of old important paper and a guy looking for something who was an Archaeologist...my ears perked; I leaned closer to the table and the paper. I noted that it was a map: On it there were lots of scribbles with blue or black ink scrawled next to what I remembered from Talwyn were Lombax words, lots of circles with x's on certain sections where there were bigger circles that Clank pointed out were planets in the Solana Galaxy, due to the star system design on the paper itself.

I noted a planet that looked like Veldin. It was the only one not x'ed out by the barrage of ink and I pointed it out.

"It is Veldin," Clank said as he read the Cazarian language next to Lombax, "and the cave he is looking for...is located about 216 miles west from Kyzil Plateau."

My brow furrowed. "Enryax Cave...the outback wastelands?"

He nodded. "It appears so. But why would he-"

We both heard heavy footsteps and dropped our discussion.

"So you know where it is? Can you both take me there?" Talos said as he ran back to us and snatched the paper from the table before either Clank or I could continue reading it further. "I would pay you-"

I picked up my hoverboots from their place on a small shelf above my candy jar and began to make my way towards the hallway of the garage entrance. As I did this, I felt eyes staring at me, and I smiled as my actions grabbed the attention of the archeologist/inventor and shut him up.

"I'd like to be paid with a tag along -if you don't mind, of course. Because it seems your little journey might keep me entertained...for now."

* * *

**Enryax Cave**

**The Outback, ****Kyzil Plateau**

** Planet Veldin**

**-:-**

The trip took about 46 minutes, which was funny because when Clank and I normally came here, it took only half that time span.

After I came down from changing clothes in our room, I grabbed my omniwrench and closed up shop as fast I as I could. We then made our way towards the Plateau's mechanical bridge that connected our area to the neighboring steppes, where the planet's shabby fast food joints and other city like places were established here on the outback.

...But the bridge wasn't on. I ended up having to use my hovershot that I also had clamped to my gloved arm and swing my way to the other side to get the power back on so that we could continue. I banged my knee on the landing though, which I then received a comment from Talos about my agility and had no idea whether it was sarcasm or real.

About halfway through crossing the main streets, Talos asked me for the _seventh time_ in a row why we were going away from the mountain like area that we saw on the Plateau and steppes, and heading south.

"There's another way that leads to where you want to go," I said with a small rise in tone as I struggled to maintain my cool. "... but that's blocked by a...recent...landslide that occurred..."

Clank stopped walking and looked at me. "Was this your doing, by any chance?" He asked with a frown.

I quickly looked the other way and whistled to avoid the outburst that was going to happen next.

"Ratchet! I told those people that you were not capable of blowing a hole the size of a continent just so you would get your revenge! They cancelled the monthly hoverboard challenge because of that incident!"

Talos laughed as Clank shook his head and began to list off things that were going to be out of my reach for the next 3 weeks as punishment.

The next 34 minutes were then spent talking about each other -or more like explaining ourselves more in depth to Talos. I talked about how I met Clank, my interests and our countless adventures that involved saving a girl who then double crossed us, a small ego-maniacal Tachyon and everything else that was worth mentioning for the moment. In exchange, Talos talked about his most recent invention that he was trying to get into stores and some small historical stuff he had done.

He somehow avoided talking about what he was looking for, though. That raised some red flags.

After walking through more mini rocks and jumping across a few gaps of the land, we all found ourselves facing a large rocky terrain littered with what seemed to me like dozen of broken ship parts, hoverboard parts, repression batteries, chairs and other materials I had no idea what they were. This place looked like a massive garage dump, or like the remnants of an explosive battle. It was just totally littered than what I remembered from the last time I visited this place.

Talos's destination -Enryax Cave- lay beyond the tattered wasteland. Joy.

"Wow, what happened here?" The Cazarian breathed out with surprise as he gawked at the amount of junk laying around.

"This? this is what you get when you have thrill seekers and crazy people from Veldin come here when they're bored," I said.

"Crazy people..." His face quickly turned to that of concern. "Oh, no...Did they go inside the cave by any chance?"

I placed my hands on my hips and surveyed the scene. "Yea... but I'm pretty sure no one found anything worth mentioning." I sighed. "We would have known of it in the form of news, headlined: "Death at the hands of mother nature", or something to that effect. Besides, the caves themselves are pretty unstable..."

Talos titled his head a little in confusion when my voice faltered slightly.

"Ratchet had first hand experience," Clank clarified.

"Yea...plus some poor sap died by rock while on a thrill seeking adventure inside. Hence _'Enryax'_ Cave. In memory to a fallen hoverboarder," I added with a shiver.

Talos nodded simply.

"Ah, you did not mention that, Ratchet." Clank titled his head slightly in response.

"Yea...well, there's a lot of things I didn't say outright..." I muttered.

We left it at that.

As we began our trek towards the opening of the cave, my pal brought up the long story about me and my daring trip inside. I grew slightly bored and began to poke around the littered mounds to find if there was anything worth my interest. I found some small rifle barrels that probably belonged to a heavy weapon, some board game pieces and a moldy piece of sandwich that someone didn't bother to finish eating after the first bite. I made a mental note to come back for the latter later. The place was a gold mine for spare parts.

It was during my search though that I saw something shine nearby, and big smile broke across my face when I saw what it was. My tail began to swish rapidly and I jumped in excitement.

"Oh hey, look!" I laughed aloud and pointed rapidly to the object. "That's my makeshift hoverboard from a while back! And it's still in one piece... barely! Clank, it's been a long time!"

Clank and Talos looked at me; I could tell they were both worried about what I do for fun when I kept singling out several other junk of were mine laying around during out walk.

7 minutes of miscellaneous explanations later, we arrived at the entrance to the caves.

"Well, here we are, guys." I waved my hand over to the black hole in front of us. "Whose going in first? Because there's no way in hell, I'm stepping in without assurance that I'm not walking into a giant deathtrap."

None of us made a move. I'm guessing we were all scared to walk in.

"Its dark." Talos commented. "Very dark.:

"I know. It gets darker the more you go in." I added, flashbacks about my endeavor passing by my eyes.

"The natural formation of the rock is unstable; are you sure whatever you are looking for is in here?" Clank asked worriedly. "It is quite dark."

Talos slowly took out his paper map. He muttered quietly to himself about hoping that he was wrong for a few before smiling at us with a nod.

_Great_.

As he placed back the map and rummaged for his flashlight, Clank pulled me to the side and we both talked amongst ourselves in low whispers.

"Do be careful, Ratchet." Clank warned as he took out my mini shoulder clamp light from his small compartment. "I do not have a good feeling about this."

"Great, that makes two of us."

I double checked that the light was pinned securely on my shoulder strap before turning around towards the cave. It was big, and its eerie look made my blood run cold. I had to force back a lump in my throat before I was able to even move my shaking legs forward and follow Talos. I mentally began to chant a mantra to calm myself down.

_Nothing bad's going to happen, everything will be alright...nothing bad's going to happen...everything will be alright..._

I only hoped I was right.

**[Here we go again-END]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late upload! I had a bunch of things to take care of, and I also had to rewrite some parts and edit out a few things...****college stuff and comic book stuff is a pain, and I failed Orgo chem midterms...with a 21% sigh...**

**So this is the 3rd chapter (4th, in this website's case) I hope it was interesting to read. We are now slowly getting to the interesting part...and it will take off on its own afterwards. I have the whole story progression planned out with mini sticky notes!**

**By the way...I made up Enryax Cave, but that's because I needed a setting. The outback is made up, but sound legit, yeah?**

**Thank you to those 4 people who commented on my story: Vengarl, Bebuzzu, StarRider152 and Crescent Moon. I also had some new people who commented: Destiny (a guest, if you are reading, ty :)) and Feonix Nightshade (who also faved and commented my story Obsidian mind) THANK YOU TWO! I will do my best to make this story interesting to read...hopefully you guys will like it (I might even do a part 2 and 3 soon after)**

**The reference was from a Black Lagoon line said by Balalaika. shes boss.**

**now, as usual: READ AND REVIEW! God knows how much I like it when people comment on this, and it gets me going through my hellish days full of schoolwork and comic work. Plus its cool when people enjoy it. TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO PASS BY AND READ THIS: I know when you do^^, please comment if you like! it motivates me to keep on going! **

**Reminder: this story will have references to events that happened before or after Obsidian Mind, so read that before this.**

**Also, Ratchet and Clank plus other characters (minus Talos) are not mine-Insomniac**

**-AUselessMicroFluff**

**PS: I hope to have the next chapter done on friday (hell yea, Xursday!) . If not, then saturday I WILL POST! (HOPEFULLY)**


	5. The Dark Within

**Chapter 5**

**[The Dark within]**

**-:-**

**Within the Confines of the Enryax Cave**

**The Outback, Kyzil Plateau**

**Planet Veldin**

**-:-**

Absolute silence.

That's basically what the noise level in the caves were after taking a few steps inside. One second we could hear the wind and some background noises from the area, and then the next second, it was all gone. It was like if someone had sound proofed the area so that nothing, NOTHING audible got in. The only sounds I could hear were the taps of our footsteps treading ever so slightly on the rocky ground, our slow breaths, the occasional coughs due to the dust and the echoes that followed, reverberating throughout the cave. Everything outside didn't exist in here. I could even hear my heart beating inside me, which was eerily creepy.

"Whoa..." Talos breathed out, amazed by the total silence.

"Yep, that's the same thing I said when I came in here." I said. "But watch it get creepier and darker the more we go further."

As if on cue, the vision in front of us started to decrease and in response, Talos's footsteps became slower...more shaky. It was an obvious reaction: there was that uncomfortable feeling of dread and fright as the darkness became heavier and heavier, the black hole in front of us looking as if though it were alive and slowly crawling in to engulf us. As if we entered a black void in which we would never come out...

**-:- -:- -:-**

_I was floating among the black mass..._

_Lonely...isolated..._

_Gone..._

_I couldn't see..._

_All I could hear was my breathing, and heart beating so hard I felt it would burst._

_My anxiety rose...and then I felt lightheaded..._

_It never felt that way, though._

_I remembered fainting ...in the cold.._

_When I came to, everything was still black_

_I didn't know how long I was inside this dark world of nothingness after I was swallowed whole by the ground. I didn't like it._

_I couldn't stand it..._

_Being here without moving, I didn't know if I was falling or if my eyes were closed or open. It was difficult to tell since there was no wind. I felt myself tearing apart as I struggled to make sense of everything._

_There was no wind...no noises..._

_I can't..._

_The cave..._

_It was just a never-ending scene of black, black, black. But I did feel the place become colder...I was thinking...and it got colder...darker..._

_...Evil..._

_I shivered and struggled to keep warm. I guess that was the only thing that kept me sane and was negative at the same time._

_It was everywhere..._

_...Crawling..._

_It was endless..._

_Consuming..._

_...It was mine..._

**-:- -:- -:-**

"Ratchet?"

I snapped back into focus when I heard my name being called. I looked up to notice that Clank and Talos were looking at me with worried expressions. That's when I realized that I had stopped walking and was instead breathing heavily in place, clutching my chest as if I was having a mini heart attack.

_Anxiety..._

_Like if I couldn't breathe..._

"Are you okay, man?" Talos asked. I looked up at him, and even though he spoke with concern, his face had a slight look of annoyance. Disgust. But I'm guessing that's because of the really dim lighting and the light from our flashlights distorting it. "You don't look too good."

I waved them off. "I'm fine...just something in my throat..."

"You were clutching you chest, Ratchet." Clank said worriedly.

Nervous laugh. "Yea...whatever it was went in there?"

My response seemed fine with the Cazarian, but I don't think that explanation really helped to calm Clank down. All the robot did was give me a small worry filled nod and told me to alert him if I didn't feel good before continuing to follow Talos deeper into the dark. I didn't know whether high-tailing it out was a good idea, but at the same time this was something Lombax related, and I wasn't going to pass this up, especially if it ended up being something bad.

But I had to go through the dark, and somehow I don't think I was mentally ready to face it, especially when it reminded me of my dream.

I took several brave steps to continue, taking deep breaths and trying hard to think of other things. Positive things.

Talwyn things.

But I became very much anxious when it became pitch dark, and just like that, shit went down from there.

One would actually think that having 2 high class, high powered ion lights would have made it easier to navigate even the most darkest of places. One would think having any light, to be honest, would help. Hell, that's what the commercials had stated when I went to buy mine (a Gagetron 34V ion shoulder light).

...But I'm guessing this cave must be magically evil or the lights themselves suck.

Even with the brightness of 2 lights shining, the light wasn't enough to illuminate the wall of black. We ended up tripping on several small holes and rocks lying around the cracked ground or hitting ourselves on the head against hanging mounds on the makeshift ceiling that seemed to just appear out of nowhere. Two times, either Talos or Clank ended up stepping on my hoverboots, causing me to trip and bang myself on a near by wall or rock formation. Clank seemed to be the only one not having any problems, since he had his night vision upgrade. But for the rest of us, it was annoying to no end, and we were feeling the pain and jitters of guessing where to step next.

So we came up with a solution: Talos would shine his handheld light around the sides so that we weren't going to bump into any wall surfaces, while my mini light shone straight to light up our path. Clank made sure to give us a heads up if we were close to hitting ourselves into something that we didn't see. This tactic did work, but there was a downside: the faint light from our flashlights bounced off from the walls and our bodies created eerie shadows that seemed to dart around corners with every step we took. Add that up to how nervous Talos and I were, we nearly took those shadows to be some sort of creature hiding and following us. It was pretty creepy, and the lights alone weren't helping to calm me down about having a bad feeling about this place.

That's when Talos lost the map.

First off, don't get me started on how unbelievable it was for a guy to lose something he was holding in his hand. It could be possible, I'm not saying it wasn't, but he was holding it TIGHTLY. Not a lot of chances to lose something like that, especially if it's important to him. Anyway, because of this we ended up getting separated from him as he went off to find it. He didn't even tell me or Clank -he just literally snuck off like some sort of ninja and we ended up having to retrace our steps to try to find the guy.

It took a while.

Around the 15 minute mark in searching for him, I heard the echoes of footsteps coming from afar. Did someone follow us in? I didn't know since I couldn't really recognize the steps as Talos's. Clank and I immediately stopped talking and froze on the spot. Like I stated before, the place was creepy as hell and since I was already spooked by being here, I quickly shut off my flashlight in case it was something else (who knows what could be living here) and whispered Talos's name. But there was no response back to my call, so I remained still and held out my omniwrench in front of me, ready to strike.

Now before anyone says anything, I know that I could have turned my mini flashlight back on and shone it around the area but I chose not to in case I needed the darkness as cover. So I left it off. This ended up being a bad idea. I heard the footsteps and cracks from the ground approaching me, but because sounds here get bounced around thanks to the walls of the cave I assumed there was more than 1 of whatever it was and spun around a few times while swinging my weapon.

I heard Clank begin to say something 3 seconds before I landed a blow.

Let's just say, I ended up hitting a verbally colorful person _badly_.

Whoever it was that I hit let out an ear piercing scream. It took me a few seconds to realize that the voice was Talos's, startled when he saw Clank's green eyes blinking at him plus the pain of being sucker punched by a blunt object on his face. His scream scared the crap outta me too, causing me to drop my wrench on the ground and fumble while turning on my light.

"Ooooow...that hurts...," Talos growled from the ground in pain, "What the hell...!"

I sighed in relief and dropped my guard when I saw his face. "Oh crap, it's you...why did you go off on your own?"

"Why'd you hit me?"

"Because YOU didn't have your light on- which is another explanation needed. How could I have known it was you if you didn't have your light on?"

The Cazarian sighed. "I followed your voice! There isn't anyone else in this cave but us! It should have been obvious."

"Well, it wasn't."

"Yes it was, to be honest."

_Sigh._ "Ok, fine, so that's true. But still-"

"Could we all please calm down?" Clank interrupted with a stern tone, his eyes glowing in the dark making me feel slightly spooked to continue arguing. "There is no need for an argument to ensue."

We both stood our ground though, ignoring the robot and just staring at each other with anger in our faces –so close in fact that Clank had to push us apart so that we could cool down and not kill each other. Talos walked off to one side of the dark cave and sat on the ground. I pulled a face at my pal before grabbing my wrench off the ground and finding a small comfortable rock to sit down and just close my eyes.

_I really don't like this cave….I don't like staying inside….._

_It bothered me..._

I peeked out of my gloved hands a little, with my mini light I could see Clank staring at me with a sad expression on his face, and the archaeologist busily scrawling something on his paper.

_Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen….?_

I sighed.

_Don't jinx it..._

**-:- -:- -:-**

"I guess that was sort of fun, don't you think?'

We had been walking in silence for about 7 minutes before Talos decided to prop up a conversation with Clank. I had been just watching them both talk, more focused on the archaeologist's body language than on the actual conversation itself -which at the moment was about some new breakthrough in the Intergalactic Science field that interested them.I tried to pay as much attention as I could (Talos would sometimes turn to me and ask if I agreed about certain things) but I found myself mostly absorbed in my thoughts; questions bounced in my head about Talos himself, with the main focus being what happened earlier -why he didn't have his flashlight on when we found him. Unless he was trying to purposely lose us, it didn't make sense to me; it was very suspicious why a guy like him would want to go in blind in a place he didn't even know well.

There was so many questions I wanted to ask, but I reserved myself to just watching his body language.

I noted that for every time Clank brought up something historical and a name of who I guess was famous (especially since he also brought up Talwyn's father), the Cazarian would flinch a little before pinching his arm to contain whatever anger he had. I say anger, because it was clearly obvious by the way Talos sometimes responded to my pal in sarcasm. I'm guessing he was someone that wanted attention.

"Not a fan of Max Apogee, huh?"

Talos shrugged. "Its not because of his work -he was a really good man, an inspiration...its just that overall, I didn't like that man. Last time I talked with him, wee just had a small...how do you say it.. _argument_, more or less."

He ended on that vague note.

I nodded and kept quiet as Talos muttered something under his breath after his explanation. I thought I saw a small look of hatred pass his face when I even questioned his reason. As he began to explain to Clank about his attempts to get started on his little adventure, it made me begin to question what his motives were to avoid talking about what he was looking for when he was explaining. Was this object or whatever something rare?

_Probably, since he had been focused on the map for about 5 years, quote unquote._

And since this was a Lombax map, was it something like the Dimensionator, maybe? Dangerous? All of the above?

_He did go to every planet described on the map, and searched through countless places on said planets for clues on what to do next. Hell, he even visited Fastoon and poked around the various artifacts held in its barren cities. Or at least, that's what he said.._

I guess this merits a maybe on my list, but who am I to guess what his intentions were to go inside a cave? Besides the already known fact that this guy was a newbie, and he didn't even look capable of any trouble. He was just probably looking for something to hit the big times.

_He did say Talwyn's dad was an inspiration._

I didn't notice that both he and Clank were looking behind at me.

"Uh? Why are you guys looking at me?" I asked.

Talos smiled. "Oh, I was just bringing up our little argument. Nothing better than to just yell at someone to get the jitters of being stuck in an unstable cave out of the system, right?"

_Yea, sure. Let's yell to forget we're probably going to die or get lost in here..thanks for reminding me._

"I guess it would help." I said with false cheer before some dust came down and I coughed a little. "Do you want to argue again? We could go for round two."

The Cazarian laughed and held his hands up. "Oh, no no no! I give! I was actually scared when you got up in my face -didn't want to face the wrath of a Lombax and his wrench, heh." He rubbed his cheek afterwards.

With that, Clank apologized profusely for the past incident. I Just rolled my eyes and silently laughed. _Not my fault..._

**-:- -:- -:-**

I started to notice that the cave walls were closing in and automatically guessed that we had just arrived to where he needed to go.

We had been walking now for about an hour or 2, thanks to Clank keeping track for us with his internal clock. At the moment of reaching a rocky corridor, Talos confirmed my suspicions when he began to point out landmarks that he had decoded from the map in excitement.

Landmarks that surprisingly had Lombax symbols and the oh so familiar architecture I've seen on Fastoon.

_How...?_

"What exactly are you looking for, Talos?" I asked, peering at a symbol written on what looked like a broken bolt sign.

Talos looked at me with a semi blank face. "Something. You'll see it when we get there, that's half the surprise..."

Clank smiled; I felt a slight chill in the air, and it wasn't due to the dampness of the trapped air.

We followed the archaeologist down the narrowing tunnel (which was obviously made into one) and arrived at a big open clearing. As we stood there, I could see seemed as if though it were a room of sorts, with what looked like big chunks of shining, blue tinted crystals hanging on some parts of the ceiling and embedded on parts of the walls. They all emitted a pale blue glow around the room, and combined with our lights made it seem easier to see clearly. Probably natural or artificially made, I noted. The whole area reminded me of a quarry, but at the same time it looked surreal. Magical. Clank and I were completely blown away by the beauty and mysterious look of this place.

But at the same time, I was more concerned why such a place existed on Veldin.

_Interesting..._

There were also some broken makeshift pillars and pieces of gears strewn around the ground, some covered in age old dust. It also brought into mind of old abandoned temples seen in the movies, as quoted by the archaeologist in glee. But like in the movies, old abandoned temple plus involvement of a vanished race from long ago who created a dangerous yet powerful device to proof away the Cragmites equaled trouble to the third power, or maybe more.

I felt the fur on my back standing up from all sides. It didn't feel good

_Fantastic._

"So...we're here..." Talos grabbed the wrinkled map from his bag and began to look over it. "And...we need to go through a door..." he looked up to me and then around the room. "where's the door again?"

We glanced around. We didn't see anything but wall and crystals.

I frowned slightly as I squinted to see clearly. "Maybe we went the wrong-"

"Like that one, perhaps?"

Talos and I spun around to face the area Clank had pointed out. In the bluish glow, we could see his mechanical finger pointed west of our position, towards what seemed to be a rusted, yet intact door blending almost perfectly into the wall -or at least what we could see was the outline of a door. How Clank managed to see it easily we didn't question. It totally fooled us both by how well it was disguised, almost as if the entrance was intentionally hidden from public view.

_Why...?_

As we approached the door in awe, I could make out the small grooves and lines carved into its surface, running along in parallel lines from the top to the bottom. The lines then merged towards the left side of the door and then dropped off into a small, inclined piece of unnatural crystal held firm to the ground with a metallic encasing. In the middle of the door there were those very well known symbols that were written in Lombax.

It looked creepy in the dim glow.

No one breathed a word as we stood there, thinking about what to do next. It was hard to even think -Talos was probably consumed with complete excitement, I was just shocked about how something like this would be on this planet, and Clank was waiting for me to do something.

Other than that, there was only small sounds of dust falling from far away in the room.

Talos was the first to recover from his silence. As he walked up to the door, he began to whisper to himself and gently stroked the grooves as if he were purring a pet: endearing, loving and content. Once he was done, he turned to us with a glint in his eye.

"Well then...we're going to need to open this up."

**[The Dark within-END]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So... this chapter...I don't know...lol**

**Talos was weird throughout this chapter...he's too childish!**

**Well, it took a while to finish this (I actually started this once I had chapter 3 (chpt 4 in this webpage) done. I don't know how well I did...I tried my best to make it interesting since its building up to what will happen on Chapter 5 (6). From then on, its gonna be more stuff that I'll have to revisit my kindle book on using descriptive imagery. (I'm not that well versed in it, if you guys have noticed ^^;)**

**But yea, thank you to the people who commented (plus a new person: Violet) it makes me glad that you are enjoying how this story is progressing. I'm actually getting ideas to write from just listening to music in a specific order, which the brings the pictures and scenes alive as if were a movie I am watching up front. **

**I only hope Im doing a god job ^^**

**As usual, please Read and Review^^ it makes me happy and motivates me!**

**Characters (other than that creepy Cazarian dude) are not mine-Insomniac**

**-AUselessMicroFluff**

**A BIG EDIT: THANK YOU GUYS...FOR POINTING OUT THE MISPELLING ON 'DIMENSIONATOR' I knew how to spell it but since I was also watching Forensic Files (a science show) on TV and they were explaining about how some arsonist was committing fires and stuff with some chemical...I kinda ended up merging it to the word (I'm a big science geek hehehe, gotta memorize my chemicals: butane, methane, ethane, 2,3 dimethyl chloride...)**

**PS: i GOT THE MIDA MULTI-TOOOOOOOOOL! Finally :3**


	6. Mischievous Function

**Chapter 6**

**[Mischievous Function]**

**-:-**

**Deep within the Confines of the Enryax Cave**

**-:-**

We might have stood for about two minutes when out of the blue, Talos kicked the door from the bottom with the tip of his shoe. Don't ask me how that was supposed to help open the huge ass door -whether that's a archaeological technique or something- but if it was supposed to work, it certainly didn't do its job. A small clunk sound of boot and rusted metal making contact was heard, followed by a bunch of colourful vocabulary spewed with such velocity I was quite surprised to learn a few new ones. Small grains falling down from the impact were also heard.

Wow...that has got to hurt...

"Yes, because kicking a rusted metal door would solve everything..." I said as the archaeologist hobbled over to us. "Are you okay? Because that must have really hurt."

Talos had a look of anger mixed with pain cross his face before it quickly changed to that of laughter and amusement. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he said jokingly with a stiff laugh as my pal looked him over. "That's how we archaeologists try to open doors these days: a good dose of brute force should do, huh?"

"I do not think that is a standard procedure," Clank responded, completely missing the point.

I laughed. "Pal, I don't think he met that for real. It was supposed to be a corny joke -no offense."

"But I do not see the humor in it, Ratchet."

Pause. "Um, I'll be sure to explain later, then."

"No offense? But how was that corny?" Talos pouted at me. "I thought it was funny!"

I just shook my head at him. ""Nope. Sorry man, but this situation would be forever labeled as a 'door fail' for the rest of the journey. Now if I only recorded this for the net..."

My gaze made its way towards the strange symbols written on the door's surface and I furrowed my eyebrows slightly as they caught my interest. Huh...about that..

"Hey Talos," I said, without breaking eye contact from the door. "What do those words on the door spell out? I can't read Lombax."

I waited for what seemed to me like an eternity, but there was no response from the Cazarian. Clank ended up turning around to see him just silently muttering to himself, lost in thought. He was walking slowly in a circle when I turned around a minute after. Clank and I looked at each other with the same question in our minds: What's he thinking?

"Hello," I said while waving my hand slightly to grab his attention. "Are you in there?"

Silence. Just some mutterings, but no response from the guy.

"Talos..is there something wrong?" Clank asked. But just like my attempt, there was no response from him. We ended up looking at each other again before I decided to kick a piece of rock close to him. It made several little jumps on the ground before hitting his shoe, and that seemed to do the trick.

"Oh, yes, yes, the translation!" Talos sprang from his daze shouting as if he was hit by steaming hot water, scaring me senseless in the process. "I forgot you questioned about that; I was thinking about something else...but its surprising that you can't read your own language, though. I was kind of hoping you could tell me before I did."

Yes, it's surprising to me too.

Sigh.

I frowned as we watched him step back a little to shine his flashlight where I had pointed. The huge door seemed much more eerie when lit up at the angle he held the light. I looked away slightly. "Well, there goes another person who told me that, pal."

Clank laughed a little at this. I guess it was funny, if I thought about it long.

"Well, can't help asking if it's true, you know? But that's alright: Not everyone whose been gone as long as you have from any home world exposure would know their own language, much less speak it. But since you want to know..." the archaeologist paused slightly to run his fingers over the text. It was silent for a while before we began to hear mutters under his breath as we waited for him to get a grasp on the translation.

"The door here says 'Research Center Omega 5, Geology Sector'," he concluded. "Or something to the sort. I can't be too precise, since I'm not fluent. But it's enough to be sure that's what it says."

Hmm. "A Geology Center? On Veldin?" Clank stated in wonder before turning to face me. I could hear the little clicks of gears turning in his head as he thought about it. "Why would they have built a Geology center here?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe they found rocks here interesting? I like the rocks here. You probably do. They're really pretty indeed, and good to hit people with. Very sturdy. I like the tall ones best: more shade." There was slight sarcasm in my voice as I said this.

Clank frowned. I looked away, hiding a smile. "But besides that, It's not like there's much rock to look at here, anyways. To be honest, I really wouldn't 'be surprised if there's just a bunch of pebbles in there. And knowing us Lombaxes, they were probably trying to morph one into a weapon of mass destruction. Or just into mega rock, ba-dun tsssss.."

"Ratchet! There is more to the study then just rocks."

"What? I'm only being realistic! That's what I put this class to be!"

Talos sighed as he sat down on a small rock nearby. He took his bag off his back and began to go through it. "Well, your buddy is right, Ratchet, and that would definitely be unfortunate. But I'm hoping there isn't just rocks behind that door...if we can find a way to open it, which I know there is..."

He muttered something after that, but it was barely audible for us to pay much mind.

Clank and I watched as he hummed quietly to himself; the notes to a song unfamiliar to us yet somehow creepy to listen to, all amplified by the walls and setting the current mood low. Ominous. Uncomfortable. It somehow made my body go full alert. I even had small goosebumps forming and my fur standing up as he continued his song before abruptly stopping -due to having found what he needed. He pulled out a small data pad, with its bright neon blue screen contributing to making the already dim greenish blue-lit room feel worse than it did after the humming. He began to read through it deeply, before smiling with glee when he found what he was looking for within the information.

During the time he was reading, I turned to look at the door. There was a small feeling of familiarity that rung inside me as soon as I did. My eyes then grew wide as I took a good look at my hands and back at the door in sudden realization. That's when I also realized Talos smiling to himself in the pad's glow.

I think I just found out the reason why he became happy...

"These doors are genetically locked." Clank said, as he had the same idea cross his mind as well.

Yep. How did I just know it was going to be the same like last time...

Back when the whole "Tachyon" episode occurred, Talwyn, Clank and I had been trying to find out the location to where the "Lombax secret" -a device called the Dimensionator -was hidden. Thanks to an artifact that we stole back from Captain Romulus Slag and his band of space pirates, we were led to a planet called "Rykan V", its spaceport, and to a location with a door slightly similar to the one we were faced with at the moment (except this one looked like it would split in 4). In that scenario, Talwyn had read the words written on that the door. It stated (in conclusion) that it wouldn't open unless one was a Lombax, and that's when I touched it...

Talos looked up from his pad and nodded. "Of course they would be. This is a Lombax area...ruin...whatever a place like this would be called. It would only be obvious that whoever built this place would keep everything inaccessible...except to their own species..."

As soon as he finished saying this, they both looked at me with eager expressions. Somebody's gone on the hype train, I thought as I looked away and whistled, pretending not to have seen.

But I could feel their eyes on me as the sounds of far away falling rocks were heard. I didn't know how long they would keep staring at me before I cracked.

Sigh. "Why do I feel like me coming here was a part of your plan?" I groaned.

The Cazarian smiled innocently. "What makes you think that, Ratchet?"

"Me being a Lombax, for one," I listed. "This being a Lombax place -that's another good one. Oh, and you having already known that a Lombax could open the door-"

"Don't forget about me leaving my map out on the table ~"

"Plus leaving your map out on the- " I paused and pointed a gloved finger at him. "Eh...ah, See! You did want me to come along, didn't you?"

Talos had a mischievous look on his face as he kept denying me. "No I didn't, I honestly didn't think you'd be interested in your kind anymore!"

"Lies! All lies!"

"I'm being honest-!"

"Liar liar, your ass is on fire!"

"Technically, no. I'm not wearing red. But-"

"Admit it, you did want me to come. It already spells out the truth." I smiled. "Or you'd be stuck here without ever getting to who-knows-what's behind the closed casket!"

At this point, I was speaking so loudly, Clank had to hush my slightly excited figure down before speaking. "It already seems that you had intentions of luring my friend to accompany you to this area," the robot said as he gave me a stern look when I huffed in retaliation. "Were it not, then you would have had to make the trip back and ask him to join you, so that you could open the door."

The room became dead silent as Talos tried to form words. He had his mouth open, moving, but no vocals coming out. He also held his hand up to continue his failed attempt at a cover-up, but eventually placed them down in a sense of defeat and stood up.

Why do I keep getting a bad feeling...?

"Fine. I guess it's dumb to continue denying something that's bluntly obvious." The archaeologist said as walked over to me. "Yes, I planted some interesting bait to get you to come... but it's only because I really need this."

He looked closer to my eyes. His were blue and twinkling. "I need to get beyond this door, Ratchet. You're my key to getting in. Please."

Don't..

I raised my eyebrows suspiciously. The aura this guy was giving out was turning to one of a slight dark nature, hidden beneath the face of excitement. I could feel it. Clank could feel it.

I shouldn't..

"And what's beyond the door, exactly? I asked the Cazarian cautiously. But all he did was smile at me warmly, and I looked down as I felt a cold wind hit my back.

"Just open it," he said softly. "Ill explain when we get inside."

I can't...

I smiled and walked on closer to the door.

**-:- -:- -:-**

I don't know why I decided to open it. A part of me was screaming that it was a bad idea.

Leave it alone, it had been closed off for a reason.

But I didn't listen.

Maybe it was because of boredom, since these past months were average.

Maybe because I wanted to help this guy -he seemed genuinely eager to discover the past.

...Or it could be that I was still trying to connect with my life...anything about the Lombaxes and the things they left behind so long ago, all bundled in my head as questions and nagging thoughts...something to help me move on.

Thoughts due to possible feelings of upset about the broken Dimensionator, and my own decision to forget it all.

Yes, I think that's why...

No matter the reason; I went ahead with Clank by my side and without hesitation, touched the surface of the door before stepping back.

But nothing happened.

We waited for about a minute or two when Talos frowned, deeply upset about the situation. "I'm pretty sure it show have opened. You're a Lombax, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Well, then why-"

For a few seconds more, the door did nothing but stay locked. It was a little disappointing and I was about to say that sadly it was as far as we'd get -until slowly but surely, the door's mechanisms kicked in. We could hear what sounded like groans and creaking sounds as one part of the large rusted hunk of steel moved upwards, one moved down and two to the sides, where the slots created into the outer edges of the door were to let us in. Talos and I coughed as dust particles and tiny pieces of loose rock began to fall from the door itself, creating a messy smokey scene. I stepped back a bit more to avoid the falling debris and get some air.

Air...I couldn't breathe...

"Ratchet, Look!" Clank shouted in awe, and I spun around.

All around us, the crystals planted began to light up one by one, triggered in a chain reaction until the whole room and parts of the pathway we walked from began to glow in a bright blue-green colour and revealing those same old building structures seen on Fastoon more clearly. It looked like a makeshift lab of sorts, worn and decay taking over the rock/metal combination merged on the wall. Rocks and mounds that we saw previously were revealed to be broken pillars and pieces of wall or metallic crates, rusted beyond use. It was dirty, but no matter; we all gasped in unison at how surprisingly beautiful it looked now that we could see it clearly than before.

Mysterious.

When everything finally settled down and the door was fully opened, Talos sprang up from his spot beside us and began to run straight into the entrance, laughing like a little kid.

Why...?

"Wait up...!" I called out as my pal and I quickly raced in after him. There was no telling what was even behind the door, and I didn't like Talos running in without being careful. The last thing I needed was for him to die on us out of sheer stupidity and me feeling guilt over what happened..

Guilt...

I shook the feeling away. I didn't need to think about it now.

Or at least...not anytime soon, seeing as to what happened next.

* * *

**Hidden room within the Geology Sector**

**Lombax Research Center, Omega 5**

** Enryax Cave**

**-:-**

As soon as Clank and I made our way through the small corridor, we arrived inside a much smaller room, filled with broken glass and old machinery and holo projectors -a more run down version of the Lombax lab we saw on Rykan V. In the middle of the room, Talos stood next to a console with an icy smile that made my blood run cold. I felt the room immediately change. It grew to feel strange...sickening.

The feeling of instant duplicity.

I forced back the small lump in my throat and stood still. My pal followed suit as soon as he picked up the mood change.

You should have listened...

"So you want to know what I was looking for now, Ratchet?" He asked with a sing song tone, beckoning me to come closer with his eyes.

I refused, remaining silent while staring at his hands. Within them, he held what we could see looked like a cube shaped box, its design slightly similar to that of the pyramid shaped artifact from long ago.

One that I knew meant it would be accessible to me.

"Don't you want to know what I'm here for?" Talos frowned slightly. "You've been asking for a while now."

It was dead silent for a few seconds before we heard it: the small buzz of noises coming from the far corridors of the cave. Every second that we stood with Talos, the noises inched themselves closer with such speed that within two minutes, it became apparent what was to come. Clank looked at me; we both had that feeling of anger boil inside us as we realized too late what we had run ourselves into.

You shouldn't have done **that**...

"Well then, Ratchet...let's see what's in the box...shall we?"

**[Mischievous Function-END]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**GOD I AM SO SORRY. I legit am. I am late in updating this, and I'm so freaking sorry for letting you guys down. As a matter of fact, I hope I did justice to this chapter, seeing that I'm already late in updating. I worked on this chapter for about 3 days (I had production meeting and exams to take care of) and I don't really know if I made it clear, or readable. Hopefully I did, I tried to make it interesting as possible with the things I had going on at my place. But at least I finished ^^**

**I mean, I did spend a lot of time writing down where this chapter was going to go, and revising my notebook (where I wrote down this story's plot and several points of interest) so I hope I did well.**

**As usual, thanks to those who had commented, and corrected me on the misspelling (I'm being honest here, I've played some ratchet and clank games, and have all 6 comic book issues at home. I also have science classes and watch a lot of science shows, so forgive me when I merge both organic fertilizer and the Dimensionator as 1 word (in the process I forgot what I wanted to research in that compound...)**

**Please Read and Review; it makes me happier when you do ^^ And to those who just pass by: COMMENT. please. :)**

**(there is also a ref in here to a Zelda Creepypasta. find it XD)**

**Also, Ratchet and all his awesomeness (and friends) are not mine (except for Talos. He's just someone I made up on the fly) -Insomniac**

**-AUselessMicroFluff**

**EDIT 4/29/2015: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED TOMORROW, Thursday. I'm clogged with homework so I can't do much today... If I'm lucky, then maybe today. But if not, then tomorrow.**


	7. Off with a Bang

_You should have listened..._

_...Yes, I know...I should have..._

_Damn..._

_Blue..._

**_"I'm sorry to have to ruin your day..."_**

_It was obvious from the start..._

_...obvious...?_

_Facade...the lies..._

_I should have listened..._

_...It's funny..._

_Why..?_

**_"Ratchet-!"_**

_...So fast..._

**_"Clank...hold on...!"_**

_Hold...on..._

_Pain...broken...darkness..._

_Lies..._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**[Off with a Bang]**

**-:-**

**Outside Enryax Cave**

**The Outback, Kyzil Plateau**

**-:-**

It felt like an eternity before I had finally absorbed what had happened.

_Crackle, crumble, crash..._

The first thing I heard were the pieces of debris coming down. The seemingly never-ending little bits hitting ground, my arms, back... making small and loud noises near and far from me. Accompanying them was a low rumbling noise that rocked the area every now and then. I didn't bother to question exactly how that happened or what that was. I somehow didn't even know myself. But what I did know was that I didn't need to look behind me to see that there was nothing left of where I had once stood. More better stating: where I had just been -deep within the rocky tomb that was now the remains of Lombax Geology Sector.

_Sector? Sector. Sector...hidden under..._

_..Blue glowing..._

_Yes, that made sense...Geology sector..and the blue..._

I nodded.

If suffering from shock felt like this, then I guess that's what was probably happening to me. There was just this total wave of confusion that hit: thoughts and memories being blanked out partly or just scrambled, acting all zombie-like while shaking like crazy with the face to go along with it -the usual symptoms that happened when someone nearly gets blown up. It's like everything came at me in a two for one bundle, and I wasn't used to feeling this way when things like this happened during my hero days. It was new. I mean, my head was so slow it even took me a while before I realized that I was even walking.

That I was still alive.

_How did I even survive that..?_

_..There's no way..._

_Unless the .blue...around me..._

_Bright and beautiful..._

_Run..._

I wanted to stop and think. To just sit down, take a breather and recollect myself. But as I slowly trudged along I didn't know why I hadn't forced myself to. The sudden urge stirring inside me ended up prevailing in the end and I overrode any more attempts to stop walking even though I needed it. I had to keep going; move my muscles inside my body to get past the broken terrain of dry dirt, debris and afternoon sun. I don't know exactly why I needed to walk. All I knew was that it wasn't optional.

_I...I'm looking for something...someone...I need to find him..._

_...find...him..._

_Hide and seek...games..._

_Blue..._

It was hard to keep focus on what's in front of me. There was a bunch of rock and scattered metal around the area that I ended up banging my foot or scraping my arm into. And if that wasn't enough trouble already, there was a sudden sharp pain that tore throughout my entire body, almost causing me to fall down on the spot. I was only lucky to have partially collapsed onto a mound of broken rock and old ship parts that lay scattered nearby when it hit. I at least fell into a leaning position. I hissed out a curse as I pushed myself off the mound and continued onward, forcefully holding back the tears that were starting to form in my eyes. There wasn't any need for crying, I've been in much worse situations and I hadn't let loose. I can't let this get to me.

_Crying...don't cry..._

_If you're going to start acting like a child, you're gonna get treated like one..._

_It's funny..._

So I continued to push back the explosion of hurt I kept feeling every time I stepped my foot down. But like all things painful, there was a limit as to how much I could take. Eventually this internal pain became so unbearable that I just screamed angrily to the sky and cried. I could feel the hot tears sliding down my cheeks in rivers. It hurted so bad I just wanted it to stop. On instinct, my arm made its way to my stomach and squeezed tightly, trying to numb the feeling of intense sharp pain sending their overloading nerve signals to my brain by adding more pain to it. Anything to make it better, or at least tolerable.

I started to get a headache the more I squeezed, but I shrugged it off. This was probably not the best idea to relieve oneself -I would normally use some nanotech at this point to get rid of the lesser of two evils, but it should be like fighting fire with fire, right? Knock two birds with one metaphorical stone, as Talwyn told me once.

_Talwyn...station...Talwyn Apogee.._

_Names..._

_rock coming down..._

_...Can't let Talwyn down..._

The headache ended up becoming worse quickly than what I had expected. I groaned in agony and closed my eyes to block any light that came through. _Nope...now it's a full blown migraine...that's not gonna work.._

_...Work..._

_You..._

_...I'm not going to..._

"This...is funny...and it hurts...my back...my body...everywhere..." I muttered shakily to myself before laughing. I tasted iron in my mouth. Blood. "It's...it's funny...Clank..."

_The nausea...blue...funny..._

_It's funny, Clank..._

_Clank_

_...friend.._

"Where are you...pal?" My voice cracked, sounding somewhere between nasal and croaking.

_...explosion...hold on...Clank...hold.._

_...boom..._

_...That's right...I remember...I don't know where he is..._

_Games_

There was the feeling of passing out growing, the nausea I was experiencing at the same time didn't help to shake it away. I just wanted to drop down on something soft and go to sleep, but it wasn't the time to do so. What if I never woke up? I wasn't in good shape at the moment to just sleep. I had to find a place to get help or nanotech to relieve some of the pain, whichever came first. Then I could sleep, not the opposite. That fear increased the growing worry and made me even more nauseous, but my eyelids didn't care much about it and began to droop.

_I'm losing blood...or something..._

_I can't let myself lose to the silence_

_...Silence...destruction around me..._

_Blue..._

"I'm walking...hello, sky..."

I continued talking to myself; babbling about whatever kinds of topics and jokes that came into my head. I just needed to hear my voice and give me something to focus my attention to. Most of the crap I said I honestly didn't even understand -which was amusing- but it was better than not speaking at all. I had to say something to keep me up and alert. To keep me breathing.

I bet if someone saw me walking and talking gibberish, they'd think I'm insane.

_Insane...and he..._

_..Blue...everywhere_

In the end, it was hard. I couldn't take it anymore. With every step I took, with every breathful of air that ran into my lungs, it all just helped in amplifying the pain. I whimpered. This was making it worse. It just increased the crawling darkness and its coils that started to come into focus from the corners of my vision.

_The little lights...they were everywhere...dancing so beautifully..._

_...welcoming..._

_...Sky..._

I don't know how long I'd been struggling until my eyes came across a glint of light reflecting off of what seemed to be a metal of sorts in the distance. A figure. I didn't know what it was right away, but my brain somehow did. I paused, a smile slowly growing across my face and my tail swishing lightly as I sighed in relief.

_There you are..._

My body grew heavy as I suddenly staggered onto the floor, the exhaustion being a welcoming relief and memories beginning to run again...

* * *

**2 hours ago**

**Within the hidden room in the Geology Sector**

**Lombax Research Center Omega 5**

**Enryax Cave**

**-:-**

**_I knew something bad was going to happen..._**

**_This changed too fast..._**

**_Why didn't I listen to myself...?_**

_The noises behind us grew louder and louder, eventually stopping behind us. We turned around to find ourselves partly surrounded with what seemed to be hovering bots - makeshift ones, I noted. These more closely resembled the "Mr Zurkon" brand I used in my trips, but just bigger and more dangerous, presumably built by him for this purpose and were going to be quite a hassle when trying to escape. The group of five were red and grayish-black coloured, with glowing mini hand cannons attached to their arms -the source of the buzzing noises- making them seem menacing as they kept their distance._

_"Talos...what...what is the meaning of this?" Clank asked._

_Talos shrugged. "It's nothing personal, little one. Don't worry."_

**_Little one...Little one. You don't have the right to call him that..._**

_Talos kept smiling at us, his cheery demeanor for us now only being a facade of sorts in the situation. He had that touch of unnerving calmness about everything that was going on, as if it was a game. A triumph to see us here, surrounded. Right then, I felt dumb to have helped this guy over here, thinking that this would be just a small task that would take a few hours and be interesting enough to relieve the boredom this day brought today. I felt dumb enough to not have trusted my own gut feeling that had saved me many times. I guess it was just because I had wished for something exciting to happen -if not verbally, then subconsciously._

_I think this is what it feels to have karma get back you._

_But this wasn't how I wanted it to be. Now I'm only wishing it had stayed boring. I really wasn't ready to face anything that was going to kill me, ever since 3 months ago._

_Three months ago of being sick._

_It felt sickening to see him with that grin never faltering and if we were in other unfortunate circumstances, I'd happily help him "time travel" to next month with my fists for setting us up. I'm only betting he had fun acting, making everything about him a lie and seeing us fall for it like idiots._

**_He's supposed to be a budding archaeologist? That was probably a lie, too._**

_I took a quick glance at my pal. I could see he was crestfallen and surprised by the sudden betrayal. It was obvious from his way of expression on his metal face. He was speechless. To be honest, I couldn't blame him. Even I didn't expect this to happen, especially by someone like him._

_Sigh.._

_"Lemme guess.. We've met with a terrible fate, haven't we? " I spoke, surprisingly calm under the circumstances with a hint of sarcasm to go along. "And I bet I know where this is headed, too: You're going laugh a lot, say a long monologue and then we're gonna fight. Isn't that right?_

_There was an eerie silence that followed..._

_Talos chuckled slightly, rolling his eyes and looking at us with an innocent face. I could see the Cazarian was quite amused, but with the way he was eyeing me, I was anticipating a blow on my back from one of his bots for mocking him. But it never came, so I guess that was good for now. He was the one in control currently._

**_I should have seen past him.._**

_"What ever are you talking about, Ratchet?" Talos asked in false worry as he directed his robots with his free hand to move closer towards us. "What is this terrible fate you speak of?"_

_Still using his fake voice, I thought distastefully. I was really getting irked about his continuing charade. Clank must have sensed my increasing anger too and whispered for me to calm down. I sighed and gripped my hand to relieve some of the feeling. I didn't want this to get full blown right away._

**_Temper, temper. Rage fully blown. I should have acted sooner...now I'm alone..._**

_I smirked at him. "Oh, I don't know...maybe something along the lines of us getting buried alive...or killed by your creations? Take your pick. I've already seen them all during my time."_

_"Such pride! Of course you had, Ratchet, of course!" Talos gave me a cold look before letting out a booming laugh, almost crazed. It echoed and bounced off the walls of the small room, adding a touch of tension in the air. I found it to be annoying and resisted the urge to rip his face off for fear of getting plastered or shot at close range by the bots behind me._

_He scared me._

**_Stop calling me by my name...you don't have the right...to call me by my name..._**

_The Cazarian stopped laughing midway and stood there with his eyes open. Contemplating his next move, maybe. They looked as if he were far away though from what was happening currently. Lost. Then he smiled back at us as he remembered where he was. "Okay, okay... You're right..It's a terrible fate. Sorry to have to ruin your day, boys!" He said cheerfully._

_I watched as Talos made his way over to us, stopping only mere inches away from where I stood and held out the rusted box. I stepped back a little, not willing to help anymore than I had to. I already knew what he wanted me to do and I wasn't going to let him have it. I wasn't going to be used as a key._

_"Are we going to do this the easy way?" He frowned as he stepped closer. "Or the hard way? Your choice."_

_I could feel Clank staring at me. He was probably thinking I would smooth talk out of this situation and turn the tables. Strange, since he's normally the one that does that._

_"Depends...Which ones gonna let me kick your ass at the end? I want to get my money's worth."_

**_I shouldn't have opened the door...I shouldn't have mentioned Rykan V..._**

**_...Would it have made a difference?_**

_Sigh. "I never did like you, Ratchet."_

**_He snapped_**

_"Well, I can say the same about-"_

_"Ratchet, watch out!"_

_My sentence was cut off by the sound of Clank's panicked voice yelling my name. I turned around to face him, but a flash of blueish-green light instantly blinded me. I ended up stumbling back a little and frantically rubbing my eyes until it passed. When I happened to look up in a squint, I saw my pal encased within what seemed to be a gravitational shield around him. Connected to the end of it was the cannon of one of the bots nearby. Clank looked at me with worry as he had his hands on the shield, unable to leave._

_"Talos...you little..."_

_I was furious; I whipped out my wrench to attack, but was instantly brought down by what seemed like a thousand volts of electricity running through my body. I could hear Clank scream in pain in the shield at the same time that I had before falling to my knees, hands struggling to keep my up and trying to regain my breath, one hoarse gulp at a time. My wrench fell down beside me, its metal edges making a small clattering noise in the silence._

_Clank groaned from within the shield._

_Talos laughed. He seemed to get a kick out of this. "Hard way's not the best choice, Lombax! It's so funny! Just open my box, idiot. I promise not to kill the little one."_

_**You tricked us...you used me...and I didn't have a choice**..._

_I glared at him as my body shook from the leftover electric charge. I hated him with a passion, tricking us to help him only for betrayal. It infuriated me to still hear him talking. I wanted to punch him down, but with the effects of the shock I've received still lingering I didn't attempt just yet. I growled as he walked over to me, unfazed, and held out the box, monitoring me to take it with his eyes._

_I looked away._

_"Come on," the Cazarian ordered in a creepy serious tone. "Don't sit there acting like a little child, or you're gonna be treated like one. Just do what I tell you, Ratchet. It'll all be over soon."_

_Lies.._

_His change in mood was disturbing. He was disturbing. Added with the death stare he gave me, I wasn't so sure I should even listen. But there was that reminder to myself that my pal was currently trapped and if I didn't listen, he would do something to him. He already acted psychotic enough to act on his threat._

_Talos pushed the box closer to me. I hesitated before slowly taking the box off him in defeat and holding it in the palm of my hand._

_It did nothing for about a minute._

_"Doesn't work." I smirked slightly. Talos smiled in return and patted my head._

_"Give it time, boy."_

**_Blue..._**

_Speak of the devil. The box's sharp edges and cut grooves that ran through its surface began to slowly light up a faint white glow. The light ran its course slowly, building up the anticipation Talos had for its contents, before it all met up at a small circle at the top of the box. That's when the box made a clicking sound and almost jumped out of my hand as its sides all split and hovered closely on my palm, exposing the treasure: a small thumb sized crystal -a shard, glowing its strange mellow blue hue and pulsating every ten seconds._

_Every ten seconds I felt a wave of nausea hit._

_"And you said it doesn't work."_

_I ignored the Cazarian, more focused on what I was holding in my hand. "What...is this...?"_

_Talos snatched the object from the box. I felt the nausea instantly disappear when it was taken away from me and dropped the box onto the ground, the small pieces that were hovering separately came together and closed shut._

_"It exists...hehehe" he said as he held the glowing piece in front of his face. "This gem ...is what your kind, Ratchet, had been working on in the early years of the Great War. The Nova Shard, a geo-crystal with an unlimited amount of power...this is what's going to finally give me what I've always wanted. What I should have received long ago..."_

**_I should have never opened the box...there could have been another way..._**

_"The Nova Shard," I heard Clank breathed out in a small whisper, "Ratchet...that shard...from his reports.."_

_His voice trailed off but I knew where he was getting at. Clank made small indications towards his side, and I could see a familiar small little sphere in his hand. Automatically I knew what he had planned and nodded. He had an electroshock scatter grenade -one I had wanted to buy 3 weeks ago when I went to take Talwyn and Clank to Meridian City to see Sasha. Small images flashed before my eyes. It was supposed to be one of the best types to get and I was really surprised to see a local weapons vendor selling it for such a cheap price. But Clank shot me down despite my whining and I settled on spending the bolts I had brought to take the two ladies out to eat. I did make a mental note of that grenade for later purchase: upon detonation, the grenade disables anything mechanical that its small electric shrapnel bounced into. A portable EMP..._

_...but its use meant that Clank himself would be affected. I made signs with my hand as I silently explained to him the effects. He didn't seem too worried about it though. It would only be temporary, he mouthed out, and would give me enough time to take the shard, pick him up and run before the EMP wore off -and it wasn't like if I could resort to using my Weapons Mat that was attached to the harness I wore to carry him. Just remembering the shock I had was a sign that it was temporarily out of service, which meant no weapons of any kind besides my usual blunt tool._

_So it was settled in less than a minute. As Talos looked up to stare at the rocks with a blank, emotionless face, I made small inching movements towards my omniwrench, praying that he nor his bots spotted me._

**_9...8...7..._**

_"...this is what you all had been trying to stop me from finding..." he began, speaking in a crazed whisper, "you and everyone out there that has been against me and my success...what I deserve...yes yes...it's mine..."_

**_6...5...4..._**

_From his bag, Talos pulled out a small mechanical device. It had metal framework in a shape of a gauntlet, which proved to be so when he placed it on his hand. We watched as with a push of a button, the device in his hand lit up, extending the gauntlet's small size to reveal its full form: a holographic bond formed on his upper arm and had thin purple holographic fibers connecting to the gauntlet from three small sockets in the front side. When it was completed, it looked like his whole hand turned into a weapon._

_If he made that...it was a damned well pro skill he had._

**_3...2..._**

_"No one will ever deny me...I will reshape the world to my needs...-"_

_I gripped my wrench and gave Clank the signal._

**_...1..._**

_"...hahaha...it's mine...!"_

_A flash of white light filled the entire room and a wave of electricity exploded from within the confinement of the shield bubble, spilling out several small balls of static energy everywhere and hitting everything -including the bots that had begun to shoot at me but stopped once they had the EMP dosage. They all vibrated with the running current and fell down onto the ground one by one. A smaller sound was heard; Clank also fell down and was out for the count._

_Given the opening of Talos's surprise, I jumped up to my feet and bolted towards the guy, swinging down my wrench on the spot he once stood before he dodged my blow with such anger that I made a hole a few centimeters deep. He scampered off to the side of the room and I growled, turning around to face him._

_"Come back here-"_

**_He wasn't normal..._**

_A ungodly shriek echoed throughout the room and sent chills down my spine. I turned around to where the noise originated from to find Talos looking at me with such a hideous face I didn't even know whether it was him or not. He just looked completely deranged as he aimed at me with the device; the shard pulsating rapidly as it was attached to a small slot designed for its use being filled with little sparks of electricity._

_It didn't look right._

_"Talos..." I said in a calm tone. "I don't know what your deal is...but just put it down and we can talk about it like civilised people..."_

_He glared at me with a huge psychotic grin. It was unnerving._

_"We aren't going to let you take away what is ours, Lombax."_

_Talos fired more bolts of electric charge at me. I jumped out of the way as each one hit the areas I once stood with frightening pinpoint accuracy and each blow rocked the grounds, shaking the walls of the entire room and sending several medium sized rocks falling down on top of our heads. I became worried for our safety -Talos's too, surprisngly._

_As the Cazarian kept shooting balls of electricity at me, the Nova Shard kept sending out static sparks through the area and up his arms, shaking the ground with every use and causing cracks to form above our heads. Dust fell down and began to cover us, inhalation being a bigger problem as I began to cough violently. Talos shrugged it off, even though he was coughing, too. _

_In a last ditch effort to stop him from causing the collapse of the unstable cave, I charged towards him without any regard to my own safety and knocked him down as he was laughing uncontrollably while struggling to move myself from me. I struck his chest with my wrench and he stopped, hissing and screaming in pain as I heard what sounded like a bone cracking._

_I didn't care, not one bit._

_But as I raised the heavy metal weapon over my head as he lay there, incapacitated, his brown cold eyes locked into mine, and for some reason I felt as if though they were pleading with me...calling out to me in hidden signs of fear and cowardice._

_As if though he were forced into all this..._

_The laughter he began to spew brought me down to my senses._

_"Kill me! I don't care! Oh wait, you don't have the balls!" The crazed Cazarian laughed as he once again began to fight me off him, using the one free hand hehad in assistance. "You're not the type to hurt anyone! I've read about you, Lombax! Go on right ahead-"_

_I followed up my previous attack with another blow on his moving arm, resulting in another sound of metal hitting bone and a scream to go along._

_"I'm not going to let you take our lives and have your way, Talos," I growled, somehow satisfied in seeing him in pain. " I may not want to kill you, I'm moral like that. But I'm sure as hell not going to let you have your freaking way, so stop laughing, you sick son of a bitch!"_

_I raised my wrench one last time anf slammed the gauntlet with all my might, and the last thing I remembered was seeing a bright blue light..._

_**I should have never allowed myself to join his journey in the first place...**_

_I felt the ground quake and a loud noise that exploded. My ears went deaf almost instantly as I screamed. _

_Darkness followed._

**...It's all my fault.**

**[Off with a Bang-END]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

****Weapons Mat: I really dunno how to incorporate the fact of Ratchet having spontaneously popped a weapon during battle (in games) so I kinda figured he must be using some sort of mini device...hence the name. It does what it says it does: Materialises weapons on the fly, attached to the harness via weapons cycle! (I'm only going to assume it's on the middle of his chest. That blue thingy.) It makes sense to me when I play or see gameplays. If it doesn't, well, get used to it. Because I don't know any other way (the one on his pants is that location thingy...nav unit shit.)**

** So yea... I said I was going to upload on the 30th...and I didn't...I have a really good reason which involves comic book scanning (since I just said Im an aspiring comic book artist and work for my boss) working on the computer, homework and end of the semester exams.**

**I'm terribly sorry for the late uploading. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait ^^ I hope I didn't lose some of you readers XD**

**Crazy stuff will happen soon, so I hope you understand what is happening here! (I'm kinda gonna add elements that I used in _Obsidian Mind_, so get ready for some really confusing stuff that will happen!)**

**Thank you to Crescent Moon, StarRiderl, Violet, Bebuzzu, etc It feels good to see that you guys enjoyed the previous chapter ^^**

**I'm not going to give any more dates to when I will upload be****cause I feel bad if I don't make them. Okay, maybe I will. I give myself at least 3 days to complete a chapter. So please forgive me hehehe.**

**As usual, please read and review, it makes me feel good to have you wonderful readers support me as I churn out a new chapter for the duo!**

**All characters (except Talos...yea...) aren't mine-Insomniac**

**-AUselessMicroFluff**


	8. Fake or Fate

_Cold...Lonely..._

_...floating in a void..._

_I can't breathe...I can't..._

_...I'm cold..._

_Flames...dream..._

_...lost inside a broken dream..._

_'You always had a choice...'_

_Choice...explosion...in caves_

_Sector...gone...Talos.._

_Clank...In dark...open...eyes..._

_Open..._

**_Oh? But I won't let you..._**

_No...I need to wake up..._

**_I won't let you leave...because we don't want to leave..._**

_Leave...Wake up..._

_...I can't breathe..._

_You..._

**_You say that... but even still, you do not want to go..._**

_...Open...my eyes..._

_...childlike laughter..._

_Why can't I move?_

**_Hehehe..._**

_That voice...but it can't be..._

_...the replica..._

_...can't...move..._

**_Never coming out...never coming out..._**

_...No...this..._

_...Not this again...I don't want to..._

_..listen..._

**_forever stuck within..._**

_...someone...anyone..._

_Wake me up..._

**_Forever bounded by what you seek..._**

_No...I can't with this ..._

_...Clank...Wake me up..._

_...please..._

**_Leaving so soon?..Try as you may, no one is going to help you, Ratchet..._**

_Someone...I have someone..._

_I can't move...help me...Clank..._

_I don't want this..._

**_You're going to stay here with me..._**

_Stay...I'm not staying...I'm leaving..._

_I don't want this...Clank..._

**_...and this cycle..._**

_I can't breathe...the dark..._

_...Clank..._

**_...will be destined to start again..._**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**[Fake or Fate]**

**-:-**

**Kyzil Plateau, Planet Veldin**

**-:-**

"Claaaaaaank-!"

I screamed as loud as I could; my eyes snapping open and instantly blinded by a bright white light. It took me some time later to realize it was a room light, and it _hurt._

My hands blindly fumbled with what felt like bed sheets as I hastily pulled myself into a sitting childlike position: rocking, muttering and feeling streams of hot tears trickle down my cheeks while repeating my pal's name like a chant in a low whisper. I was so scared that I was literally shaking like crazy and clutching my arms so tightly that I knew there would be faint marks when I let go. Anxiety attack? I didn't know if that was the cause. I drew shaky breaths of air but couldn't feel it filling my lungs and I panicked mentally. There were whispering sounds of laughter echoing in my head, and I closed my eyes to try to make it stop.

_Make it stop..._

That's when I felt someone hug me. I could feel its hands wrapping themselves around my body and pulling me closer to them. Rubbing my back. As I rested my head on its shoulder I could feel its warmth envelope me, its motherly tone soothing and mesmerizing to me. Keeping me calm. Sane.

Safe.

For a few silent seconds I stopped thinking. It took me a while to open my eyes again when the voices stopped and I smiled slight when I noticed that I could see. There were familiar objects around me: papers with scribbles of words and drawn out pictures, some posters hung up of favorite heroes, a movie poster of Clank's. Things that I knew were in only one specific location and never repeated. It automatically triggered some recognition memories within me and I stopped shaking.

I was in our garage home on Veldin, on my bed. With Talwyn.

_Wait whaaa?_

"It's all a dream...don't worry," she sang softly as I breathed slowly, following her words. "It's just a bad dream, Ratchet. Just a dream..."

_It was a bad dream?_ "The explosion...the Cazarian...Talos...the pain...everything went blue, Tal...," I said softly. It felt real. "Everything went blue..."

"It was a dream. There is no blue nothing."

I mindlessly nodded at her explanation as she let go of me. It made sense. It had to. I didn't feel anything at all, and taking a peek at my arms, I didn't see anything either.

_But where's Clank?_

"Tal...Where's Clank...?" I asked as soon as I could talk without stuttering or tripping over my words. "He's okay...?"

"That must have been a really bad one if you're asking," Talwyn laughed and gave me a small smile as she released me -first making sure I was alright to sit up without shaking- and stood up from the bed. I watched as she then made her way towards the door and shouted for the little robot to come up with the tea.

The same sickly sweet tea I really didn't like drinking often.

_Oh man..._

Clank smiled at me as he entered our room with a mug. "Ratchet, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

_**False...**_

I raised an eyebrow at his question. "Okay?"

Talwyn took the steaming cup off of his metal hands and handed it to me. "Ah, you don't remember. Let me refresh your mind: More or less you fainted. Clank said he found you out cold and barely breathing when he came to check up on you."

_**Wrong...**_

She gave the robot a nod, in which he returned back. "He then called me over here, and seeing that you're my friend, I dropped everything to come. We were so worried when you wouldn't wake up, Ratchet. You were so pale..." Talwyn choked on her words and looked away.

The room fell silent soon after. I nodded slowly, trying to take in as much of her information as I could.

_**Lies...**_

"I see, I see...it makes sense...so everything was just a dream..."

They both nodded as I smiled and finished my cup. But for some reason, as I talked with Talwyn about my surprise in seeing her and describing to them both about Talos and the dream, I couldn't help but to keep my eyes on Clank. As much as I shrugged it off, there was something...off about him that rang inside of me subconsciously. It wasn't much obvious on the outside, but during our time living together and being close I've learned to tell when something wasn't right. To be honest, he didn't seem too happy to have agreed to her explanation, nor when he entered the room to see me. He was hiding something, no doubt.

_Strange...really strange..._

_**Deceit**_

The Markazian ended up giving me another long hug. I laughed as she shook me like crazy, but throughout the happy embrace I kept my eyes at my pal. It felt so strange to see the little robot just standing there, mere inches from the door. As if he was contemplating whether to come closer or stay back from something that might hurt him. I frowned slightly, first thinking whether it had something to do with me, before my mind shifted to thinking about the nagging feeling I was getting from what was happening and whether it had something to do with his behavior.

_No, it can't..._

I felt chills run down my spine when I looked back at his face again. His smile, filled with joy, quickly turned into one that I've never seen him use unless there was an absolute danger to the billionth degree present.

He was dead set scared.

But why? There wasn't any danger here, I thought, puzzled. Tal's here...I'm fine, and it was all a dream...

As soon as he opened his mouth to whisper something, Talwyn jumped up so suddenly from the bed and blocked my view with a grin on her face I nearly fell over from the shock. She then took my empty cup and ushered Clank with her, stating that they would both leave me time to rest while they went ahead to prepare something for me to eat.

I watched as Clank nodded happily and smiled at me, closing the door behind him -but not before giving me a strange look in his eye.

I felt the air become slightly chilly as I was left alone, puzzled by the funny feeling of my pal's hidden behavior. It was really unnerving, and several flashy of him just staring at me made me feel an empty stomach-pit-horror sensation before a wave of fatigue hit me. I decided to think about it as I lay back down on my bed in an attempt to calm my sore body, but fell into a light, dreamless sleep soon after.

**-:- -:- -:-**

I awoke about an hour later, seeing that that's what my alarm clock had stated with its big green holographic words appearing on the screen. 4:05 pm, to be exact. I sat up on my bed and stretched a little, rubbing my half closed eyes and thinking that this feeling was strange, I felt better and more relaxed than I thought was possible for me to even get. This must be what a good nap feels like, I smiled as I lazily stared at the closed door in front of me. It's been rare for me to even have much of it, due to constantly worrying about the galaxy, food supplies and utilities, especially my mechanic jobs-

_Son of a quark...the Agorian! He's supposed to have picked up his ride today!_

I paled slightly; the feeling of cold hit me hard as I slowly threw off the covers from me and stepped onto the floor, still feeling quite woozy from the sudden sickness I had. I noted being in my usual sleepwear -which just consisted of a loose white shirt and baggy pajama pants- and shrugged, deciding to quickly change into my normal attire sans boots before heading downstairs.

It was only when I threw my pants near the window that I paused and slowly walked over to it.

The scene before me resembled the time I could call afternoon.

I could see the sky in its reddish orange glow filled the area, the reddish glow slowly being replaced by an increasing purple hue. I could also see the rocks, the nearby buildings and shops on Kyzil Plateau -the whole place was basically the usual. There was no debris, no cracks... Nothing seemed out of place, and as much as Talwyn had told me it was a bad dream, I subconsciously had to find out whether it was a joke or not. But she was right, I guess.

_But why was Clank acting so strange..._

"There's still that nagging feeling," I whispered to myself. "It's a dream, she said it was...yet it felt so vivid...the noises, smells..."

I paused, taking a moment to rub my arms.

"...The excruciating pain all over my body and the fact that I couldn't remember what had happened prior..."

Prior...

_..._

_Sector? Sector. Sector...hidden under..._

_..Blue glowing..._

_Walking...dazed_

_How did I even survive that..?_

_Surviving...betrayal..._

_..There's no way..._

_Unless the .blue...around me..._

_Bright and beautiful..._

_I...I'm looking for something...someone...I need to find him..._

_...find...him..._

_Clank..._

_'Ratchet-!'_

My heart began to beat faster and faster. There was an overwhelming sense of nausea as I clutched my chest and leaned against the window, my breathing becoming more rapid as images and faces flashed before my eyes. It was hard to keep up with the details coming, and eventually I felt like I was going to faint.

_Boom...explosion...bright blue light..._

_Too much things in the way..._

_Little pieces falling all around me..._

_Sorry for having to...ruin my day..._

_Crying...don't cry..._

_Can't let him kill us all..._

_Dark...suffocating..._

_...sickening...the air...I'm breathing..._

_Cycle...destined to start again..._

_It's funny..._

_I won't let you-_

_..._

"Ha-"

"Ratchet," I heard Talwyn exclaim happily as Clank walked into the room with another mug. My head snapped back up and out of the daze; I turned around slightly flustered to see her looking at the robot before she resumed her sentence and focus back to me. "You're awake! That's good, I thought I'd have to shake you till your head pops off, and hell knows it's going to be a hassle to wake you."

I smiled as the Markazian walked right into the room, holding in her hands a tray with what looked to me like some sort of wild vegetable soup and some pieces of bread. _Talwyn cooks?_ I thought silently as she set it down on a bedside table, careful to first move away the several pieces of blue grid paper somewhere safe but I didn't dwell on it. My stomach growled as soon as my eyes laid their sights on the food and like a fly drawn to light, I made my way over to eat.

"Seems to me that you're hungry, hehe. Maybe that's why you looked so pale just then!" She laughed as she saw me gobbling up the bread. "Luckily we thought to make something easier for you to swallow -with you having been so sick and all I'm sure you can handle soup, right?"

I nodded. "Yea, it feels like forever since I ate anything. Thanks, hehe."

Clank made his way over to me and placed the mug on the table. As he did, I peeked a bit from my soup to see him secretly looking at me with a serious look on his face before it shifted to one of content. "Here is some more tea, Ratchet. Do make sure to drink it up before it cools."

There was a small glint in his eye when he said this and I slowly munched on a potato while trying to avoid any signs of anxiety I might feel by focusing on something else.

"I forgot the Agorian dude needs to pick up that speeder..."

Clank frowned. "You had already handed that in, Ratchet. Did you forget?"

Several images of the garage disaster sprung up, as well as a physical chuckle when I recalled a threat I had said.

"Oh yea...hehe, I remember...and I changed thinking I hadn't done that."

"Well, then you've must have hit your head hard then," Talwyn laughed. "You need to get yourself checked out. Maybe you have some sort of concussion or something."

"Nah, I hardly doubt it. I've been in too many a situation where I've hit my head."

"True, but it's still something you need to look into. Don't want you to keel over, right?"

I shuddered when she said this; I looked up to see her looking down, silently worried, and I sighed quietly as I took another bite of bread, finishing it off. My eyes soon drifted towards Clank as I aimed to plead him to say something in the awkward silence that Tal's words created, but all he did was just give me a stone cold glare behind false happiness. His head then slowly shifted towards the drink he left me.

Once I finished eating, Talwyn's smile soon popped up, back to her bubbly self as she picked up the tray and placed Clank to be in charge of making sure the reddish purple tea he brought me was finished as well. They both exchanged brief smiles at each other before the Markazian walked out of the room, leaving us two alone.

**-:- -:- -:-**

A few seconds after she left, Clank dropped the act and turned to me with a serious face. I blinked back at him in confusion when he tapped my hand roughly.

"You may want to drink the tea," he said quickly, "before you become too weak to even think."

I stared at him stupidly. What the hell did he just say? I asked myself mentally. Seeing as I wasn't understanding, the robot grabbed the mug off the table and forced it into my hands with urgency.

"Ratchet, do it now," he ordered. "I will explain everything later, so hurry!."

"But-"

"Do not ask. Just drink it and do not make a noise!"

I downed the whole entire hot liquid into my mouth, feeling the burning heat passing through my throat and causing pain. I fanned my mouth soon after, looking back at my pal with an annoyed expression.

"There," I whispered as I wiped away stray tears that were on my cheeks. "Why did I need to burn the crap out of my throat for again?"

I received my hoverboots thrown at me for a response.

"Hey! What the f-"

Clank snapped his head back to me. I nearly jumped when he did that. "Ratchet...everything here is not real," he said slowly. "Everything that she told you was a lie. And we need to move, _now_."

There was silence that overtook the room. My mouth was open, yet no words came out. I kept looking at Clank, who was quickly trying to push me to a chair. There was that slight chill that seemed to enter and hang in the air as I watched the little robot run to the door and peek outside.

Clank frowned when he noted my stunned silence. "Ratchet, hurry please! We need to get to Aphelion before she comes back!"

I wanted to stand there more and think about what he just told me since couldn't understand quite well what was going on, but thinking about how panicked the little robot had been in his sentence had me quickly shoving my feet into my boots and following him down the stairs, listening as he explained the whole story.

"Everything that you saw in your 'dream' -that happened yesterday. Everything that you are seeing right now is just a facade of the whole situation."

I stayed silent. He continued on.

"After the EMP, I awoke to find myself beside broken parts of walls and cave. I almost did not know how I came to be there until I saw your figure on the ground, badly injured and barely breathing. I went to assess your situation, and after deeming it dangerous to move you, I decided to hurry back home for the spare nanotech we had above the coil box batteries-"

We could hear Talwyn washing dishes in the kitchen as we approached the last few steps. He motioned me to stop moving as there was a slight pause in her routine before speaking again when Tal began to use the blender.

"But when I stood up to leave, I felt someone approach me from behind and knock me out. When I came to, I found Miss Talwyn -or who I believed was Miss Talwyn- looking at me and explaining that she was lucky to have arrived on time, because I was out of it when she found me looking at you on the floor of the garage. I asked her how she even came here and she had told me that I had called her over, pretext being that I had no idea what was wrong. The story seemed strange, but seeing as I had forgotten to recharge due to being pendant on you fixing your client's speeder, I bought her story - all in all assuming that this Talwyn was the 'real deal' as you say. But I was sadly mistaken after finding out the truth..."

I paused. Clank paused as well when he noted my absence from his side and turned around to face me.

"What is wrong, Ratchet?" He asked.

I frowned at him. "So you're telling me that Tal's not Tal? I'm not sure I'm believing you, pal. How do you know?"

Clank frowned. "She placed a sedative in your food, Ratchet. She also drilled questions at my direction, possibly fishing for any type of memory I might have that could destroy her cover. I also looked up the call to see if it was true -I had to hack into it and sadly destroy any saved recordings of whatever you had on the HV-"

"No, don't tell me I just lost three episodes of _'Galaxy's most Haunted locations!'_"

"That does not matter. What I found in that search was that she had not even answered any calls, because there was never any calls besides the one earlier in the morning. She lied, Ratchet. This whole thing is a lie, and you'll see why in a few."

I stood there, still silent as I looked at Clank. Seeing as how I wasn't going to move, he forcefully yanked me across the living room and into the garage, where I had another shock. Aphelion wasn't there. Clank shook his head and turned to me as he grabbed my omniwrench off from my workbench and tossed it to me.

"Aphelion," I blurted out. "Shes not here...? I didn't even use her today...I left her here-"

"She is clever, moving our only chance of escaping away from the garage," Clank sighed, cutting me off. "If you were about to ask whether I had used her, the answer is no. This is not much of a shock as what you will find out in a few seconds. But I do not believe we can leave without her."

"What do you mean a few seconds...?" I asked. His response in looking at the garage door had me running towards it to see what he meant. "Why are you staring at this so weirdly-"

"Ratchet, wait-!"

There was a reason why he had yelled my name. As the door slowly opened, I stood frozen, dumbstruck and totally taken away by what I was seeing: huge pieces of rock were floating everywhere in different heights, buildings were either hanging on to them or at their normal places -ours being one of those that was suspended on a piece. Some buildings were even inside down and ships were floating in mid air. One of the rocks nearby had my ship on its platform.

Besides the displacement of places, the people who lived in this planet were on floors or flying, knocked out by who knows what was up in the atmosphere -where a blueish shield was surrounding what looked like a small orb shaped object and Veldin. There was also a low rumbling noise coming from the ground that wasn't audible before, triggering flashbacks again...

_Walking...can't stand the pain..._

_I need to find him...Clank..._

_Falling pieces...far and near..._

_The sector..._

_I shouldn't have opened the box...there could have been another way..._

_"Talos...what is this..."_

_There was a loud explosion..._

My legs began to grow weak. Clank rushed to my side to keep me standing, telling me in what sounded like muffled words, "Now do you see what I mean?"

_...the blue..._

_I can't...keep walking..._

_...the light..._

_There you are..._

_..heavy...dizzy...nauseous..._

_...I'm not going to let you have it your way..._

"Clank...what the hell happened...?"

Clank looked at me as I gathered my senses and managed to stand on my own again. "This was what I was talking out, Ratchet. I managed to see a glimpse of this from your bedroom window before she somehow changed the scenery to reflect a normal day. I had to keep it secret from her so that I could get to you when I could. The explosion was real. Whatever you dreamt, it was true-"

We both heard a light tap tap of small heels hitting the floor with a calm rhythm as it's owner, Talwyn, walked into the garage. Once she saw the door open, exposing the surreal environment beyond our home, she let go of a long held sigh and chuckled before speaking in a low, dark tone that froze me.

We turned around to face her, as she gave us a small icy smile.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag, thanks to your annoying little robot..." she hissed while taking out her blaster. "Its not nice to have kept secrets from me, Clank. I trusted you! And I'm terribly sorry to have to let you find out the hard way, Ratchet. This really wasn't a good time."

The Markazian aimed the barrel straight at us. "As much as I'm not one for violence..I guess it's time for you both to die like you were supposed to."

_Talwyn...fake...?_

A hailstorm of plasma bullets rained upon us, hitting several areas where either Clank or I had once stood with deadly accuracy and lethal damage -damage being the bullets leaving scorch marks and making holes on the walls, floor and items that were around as if they were made with a really dangerous type of acid. This made it hard for me as I ran towards any cover I could get in order to move closer to her.

Fake Talwyn growled as I skidded over to a few crates and began shooting it mercilessly before being distracted by Clank throwing boxes and shooting with one of my scavenged omniblasters he found in his place nearby the workbench. This left me with an opening to jump above the crates and an attempt with a power smash of sorts using my wrench.

Unfortunately, she countered with a skid and a roundhouse kick into my stomach by her foot. I went tumbling over piles of broken crates and ship parts, scrapping my arm against a sharp coil tube and groaning in pain. I heard Clank yell my name and I jumped off the pile while Clank yet again covered me with more fire. My hand quickly went towards the Weapons Mat to call up the weapons cycle...

...only to remember that it had been fried during the battle with Talos, which meant that the bomb glove I had wanted to bring out here wouldn't happen anytime soon.

_Oh great...I forgot about that..._

I scampered off in search for my wrench that flew off my hands during the fall. Finding it thrown towards the garage door I lunged towards it and grabbed the metal weapon before rolling into the protection of the outside, where I was greeted with the altitude that we were off of normal ground and made me sick.

I rushed back inside the garage after I heard my pal in distress, seeing him running off to reload his weapon - and I had my chance to lunge and tackle her when she also ran out and reloaded.

"Ratchet, don't-!"

Without wasting a second I dashed towards her at full speed, but right before I swung my wrench at her, she spun out of the way and used my momentum to throw me back towards Clank, who missed dodging. He yelped as we collided together, and I smacked off the blaster from his hands. The weapon clattered and skidded off to the side just under some of the small shelves with its handle sticking out. Clank himself slid off towards the outside of the garage, my wrench joining the robot outside, hitting his hand and sliding just a little bit off to the right within arm's reach.

This scene would have been useful if he was wake, that is.

I managed to stop myself from going any further than the garage door and rolled into a crouching position, sprinting towards the omniblaster with what strength I had.

"Nope, not going to happen, Ratchet!"

More shots were fired at my head as I picked the blaster off the floor and ran for the second one I kept hidden in a nearby cabinet towards the right. But once I had both omniblasters ready and firing, she charged full on and grabbed my arm to, twisting it in her attempt to disarm me. It didn't work, and I managed to push her off, firing once more.

_Damn, I don't know how long I can keep up with this..._ I thought as I jumped and ducked out of harms way as she returned fire. _I don't know how many times I've been so close to death..._

The fake didn't let up on trying to land one on me. She seemed to have an unlimited amount of ammo in her small pouch she carried to which she reloaded her weapon with such speed. I just kept dodging and trying to land a shot at her, which was hard given the fact that this was someone who looked like Talwyn, messing with my survival instincts. It was hard to force myself to shoot to kill; I only managing in scrapping her knee with a round. But she always had the upper hand, and the firefight ended with her succeeding in shooting the side of my leg as I was in mid air, causing me to fall onto the ground on said leg in pain.

In a matter of mere seconds she had me pinned on my chest with her leg, my hands disarmed and blasters to the side.

"How fun, how fun, how fun you were..." The fake Talwyn sang, looking down at me with a sadistic smile. "But in the end you're all out of lives! But don't worry, I promise this won't hurt a bit, dear."

I then felt the barrel of her blaster on my head, and my eyes opened wide as I knew what was going to happen next.

"...and who knows, maybe you'll be born in a family in the next life, eh?"

I closed my eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat. The world suddenly felt as if it slowed down for this moment.

My final moment.

_I can't believe I'm going to...die..._

_...I'm..._

_I..._

_..._

_..._

_Cli-_

"You will not hurt my friend!"

My eyes snapped open as Clank rushed towards her and swung my wrench at her arm. The imposter was caught off guard as the robot hit the weapon off her hands and continued to swing at her, making her get off me and leaving me time to regain myself.

_...Clank..._

I laughed as I slowly rose to my feet, ignoring the pain. "Hahaha! Nice save, pal! But couldn't you have done it before I had my leg shot at?"

Clank dodged fake Talwyn's aggressive onslaught of aggravated kicks and looked back at me when he could. "I was not responsive during the time, Ratchet."

_Facepalm._ "Oh yea, I forgot I hit you."

"Really now..."

I watched as Clank kept her away from grabbing her weapon, swinging and swinging as best he could given his height, moving her towards the outer edges of the floating rock we were on with difficulty. I made my way to the blasters on the floor and aimed at the imposter, but as I clicked the trigger it clicked back without dispensing anything.

Son of a-

"Ratchet!"

I watched as my pal, my dear first friend and partner, was grabbed forcefully by his hand and flung off from the floating rock, screaming in sheer terror.

His voice trailed off, and I stood there, horrified. It was now only me and "Talwyn".

She..._it._..walked slowly towards me, a smile on her face growing until it looked more like a psychotic grin, ready for murder.

"Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet...it's just you and me left..."

I took a few painful steps back, nearly tripping on myself. She smiled as she sensed my fear and continued on her way.

"Don't worry..." she cooed. "This won't hurt...it's for the greater good..."

"The greater good...!" I growled, throwing the emptied handguns with anger at her. They missed. "Killing me...Killing my pal...? That's not for the greater good...you sick, twisted bastard...and using Talwyn's image..."

She smiled at me, eyes slit and abnormal. it disgusted me as she pointed her weapon at my chest, playing with the trigger.

"It was for fun. I knew it'd be funny to see you struggling in fighting against me. Trapping you here was my task...still not clear as to how you both survived, but if keeping you in this planet ain't gonna work...then we'd have to go to plan B..."

_We_...?

"...Death."

Fake Talwyn began to shoot. I sprung out of the way and grabbed Alister's Praetorian omniwrench off the wall, aiming the glowing part straight towards her with as much animosity as I could muster.

"Burn in hell... you murderer."

A blast of negatively charged energy shot out of my wrench, hitting her square on her stomach and sending her flying off of the rock. I covered my ears as the fake opened her mouth and let loose an unnerving screech that was loud enough to shake the garage with its fierce echoes...

...

A faint wind blew as I stood alone in the garage once more. My mind was in blanks: I remember dropping down onto my knees and just staring blankly at the distorted sky, clutching my chest. I could feel my heart ache, and I bursted out crying for the loss of my friend. My head fell down as my hands were holding me, barely sitting, and facing the cold hard flooring with drops of tears.

_I lost three...I can't deal with a fourth.._.I muttered weakly _...why...why..._

_Clank..._

It was too much for me.

Suddenly, my ears picked up on a familiar humming noise of a ship's roaring engine. I eyes widened as I slowly looked up. There, from above the ground, a ship's cockpit door and several parts of its body began to rise, revealing the telltale orange colour of my beloved ship.

It was Aphelion.

_No way...don't tell me..._

I could feel my tail swish rapidly and my emotions run high as she landed on a small patch of ground with a shaky thud. I quickly wiped my tears dry and got myself up with the help of the Praetorian omniwrench, making sure to pick up my omniblasters before hobbling over to her. She gave me a happy greeting as I approached, and I smiled when the ship's door opened to reveal my pal Clank, alive and well.

_"Clank...!" _I smiled widely and nearly cried once more. I held back, though. I didn't want him to see me spilling tears anywhere.

"Ratchet! Your leg-" said robot exclaimed in worry as he looked down at me, "It is bleeding out too much, and we do not have any more nanotech left..."

I bursted out laughing, wiping the tears that had started to fall from my eyes as fast as I could and climbed up slowly towards him.

"Its fine, Clank," I said as I hugged him tightly. "It's fine...I'll survive. But its about time we get out of here and get some backup, yea? This might be a little too much to handle."

**[Fake or Fate -END]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

EDIT 5/6: **I have chapter 8 done...I'm just too tired right now to post, so tomorrow I will post it up while in class. I'm really sorry (I was studying all night yesterday and even missed out on the Avengers Age of Ultron movie...)**

**He-yooooo! I actually posted a new chapter up on deadline!**

***applause* **

**So yea, This is chapter 7, bringing in some small action and stuff...yea...**

**I'm currently working on chapter 8, but seeing as I have class from 9am-8pm on Monday, I expect this next chapter to be up on Tuesday or Wednesday, depending on how fast I can type and whether any more homework will be given to me. But so, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The action is just getting started (and there are some mentions of Obsidian mind and the last chapter, teeheehee)**

**So yeah, the usual: Thanks to those who had commented! It makes me happy to see support for this story! And if you're just a visitor passing by: PLEASE COMMENT! It would be nice to hear from you guys! (just make your way to the bottom right corner and type into the little box...)**

**Ratchet and Clank plus others (except Talos) aren't mine -Insomniac**

**-AUselessMircoFluff**


	9. No Backup Plans

**Chapter 9**

**[No Backup Plans]**

**-:-**

**Outer Atmosphere of Veldin**

**Solana Galaxy**

**-:-**

"Floating...I'm floating...Alone within the stars..."

_**Yes...yes you are...**_

"Hahaha...within a spherical shield above such a planet..."

"...Such a planet..."

_**This...Planet...**_

"...beautiful...hehe...Beautiful, beautiful...wonderful...why aren't you happy?"

**_Hideous..._**

"Hehehe...This red planet...still looks pretty..."

_**We can settle...**_

Talos smiled as he watched the dry backwater planet he hovered above consumed by the blueish shield-like bubble within minutes. All now under the effects of the device, his creation...

_His..._

...Well, it wasn't exactly his. The weapon designs were ideas from his father, but he had been the one that had done the actual work in piecing together what scribbles and drawings that the old senile inventor had complied in old papers and books during his time for a few years. The cost to buy parts that would meet the criteria had been hectic and this project ended up taking all of his time and effort, but eventually he saw his efforts paying off in the form of forging the weapon he currently had equipped and compliments from his friend.

_Was it worth it...? It feels wrong..._he thought, worry creeping over him. _This isn't me...I'm not...like..._

He felt a sharp pain shoot up from all over his body and screamed.

_**Yes...yes it is,**_ the voice replied harshly. _**Don't start changing...remember...Talos...don't back out now...**_

There was a slight pause as several images flashed in his head. The Cazarian sighed once he managed to regain focus and the pain ebbed away.

"You...you weren't this... active before..tch...how did you do that...?"

_**I have been always able to do that...Are you okay now?...**_

"...More or less..."

_**Good...back under control...**_

"..._tch_...Nevertheless, It was quite an expensive, impressive beauty, yes. Expensive...very surprised at my handiwork."

_**Ours. We both made it...**_

"Yea, yes...I forgot, hehe. We."

The 'Dream Weaver', he called it. A gauntlet that fit comfortably on his arm, connected by translucent wires attached to a secondary power source containing his prize: the fabled geo crystal "Nova", said to be able to power anything and never run out. A really amazing feat of science and chemical engineering done back then, hidden for years until now. It was exactly what he needed; had wanted to use, and had been looking for a while now. Everything finally felt in place, and he felt giddy with excitement of the wonders he would be able to do. No one would dare approach him. He was now the one in charge. They wouldn't dare object.

And not even the 'galaxy's heroes' could do anything about it.

The Cazarian frowned as soon as the thought about the Lombax and his robotic pal crossed his mind. Oh yes, they tried to take away what was his, and he had to neglect talking to his only friend...the voice in his head...for a while to fake his passage through...but at least it ended in their imprisonment on their own home planet. Though, He was quite surprised though that they both -most importantly Ratchet- had managed to even survive the amount of force and heat that had shook the entire area when his weapon hit Nova. It had the force of a bomb...

_**It's still an impressive feat for someone to have survived that, mind us..**_

"It was unwanted," Talos replied in monotony. "But there have been arrangements made to have them..._held down_, for now. It already seems like they are immune to what's going on."

There was a pause.

_**Yes...that could be a problem...a big liability...**_

"No it wouldn't," he assured. "I have them on familiar territory. They won't know-"

_**Like that would help...they have tricks up their sleeves, Talos. This wasn't part of the plan...You should have stuck with the plan...**_

Yes, the plan. The one that involved acting the innocent before murdering them without any notice -after the box had been opened.

_Plan...Plan plan...I didn't want to hurt them...I'm not like that...so I guess it's alright to hold them prisoner..._

_**Couldn't even do that for what you want...**_

He sighed and looked back at the planet with a blank stare. "So what? It wouldn't change the outcome. And anyways, I can sense them. They're still there...just need to hold on for a few more hours before the effects of the sedatives kick in for the Lombax; the robot himself should have already fallen under the effects. They'll make the transition...I've got eyes on the ground for that."

_**Yes...that Apogee girl...let's just hope that they're dumb enough to keep still...though their luck in situations is impressive.**_

He scoffed. "Its dumb luck."

_**Hmm...**_

The Cazarian smiled. What luck now, though. They were imprisoned within his influence, his bubble. It didn't bother him much that he was connected to this bubble's strings of energetic holographic fibers that entered parts of his body, radiating in small and huge pieces and exiting. From what he saw, it would allow him to be omnipotent, invincible. The power he felt coursing through the gauntlet merged, thanks to whatever the Lombax had done, and would be of benefit. They would be manipulated just like everyone else in the entire galaxy and beyond. Their luck won't get them far, and soon they will be respecting him.

_**Heheh... It was a victory...and we will get what we have always wanted...**_

"I see...and they won't escape-"

The sudden change in energy hit the Cazarian hard; being connected to the whole system unintentionally but conveniently he could feel everything that he controlled and could see what was happening unfold like 4-d holo chess, but this arrangement also meant that he could die as well if the system lost power, or worse. Talos felt himself growing nauseous as he tried to force the rest of the words out from his mouth but they all came out in tangled clumps and he clamped up, holding his chest and feeling weaker than he normally did. It was an unwanted side effect.

"You...feel it..?" His voice trembled in a whisper, his eyes wide open.

_**Yes...**_the voice replied_**..but-**_

Another wave of nausea hit him so hard he blacked out for a few seconds .Everything felt like it was spinning once he opened his eyes.

"What...ugh...what's ...happening...?" He gasped out to his friend as his breathing became forced. But the voice did not answer him back, and he became worried after about a minute or so.

"Hello...?"

_**Strain...something went wrong...**_It finally spoke in a crazed panic. _**Could it be...?**_

Talos didn't need to hear the last few words to know what the voice was going to say next. He took another shaky breath and closed his eyes, focusing on the place he knew would be most likely causing problems.

It was the only obvious one, anyways.

Kyzil Plateau...and as he watched, the ship he knew flew off the floating rock with such speed that it was close to exiting the outer atmosphere...

"Well that great...they took down the fake Apogee girl...shame..."

_**It is a shame and it's going to ruin most of everything..**_the voice snapped irritably. _**But that's not what I am worried about-**_

The voice stopped talking; the Cazarian stood silent as he felt the gauntlet's power fluctuate and automatically become weaker than usual...

That wasn't a good sign.

* * *

**In space**

**Within outer boundry line of bubble shield**

**(DreamWeaver influence)**

**Solana Galaxy**

**-:-**

Did I ever mention how much I hate feeling sick? Because I really, really do.

There was the biggest feeling of nausea that hit me once we were partly through the atmosphere of Veldin. I don't know why I started to feel that way, but I'm guessing my injury was the cause. I mean, besides the fact that I was still growing weak, Clank had been kind enough to wrap a piece of cloth around my leg to prevent any more blood loss until we could get help.

But that should have at least slowed back the eventual symptoms, so I was more worried that maybe whatever I ate prior was the cause -Clank did say that the fake laced it with something...a sedative. Maybe the amount was more than the stuff Clank gave me. Whatever the case, I held my mouth shut to lessen the chances of vomiting and instead focused my eyes on the colour of the blue shield encasing the planet...

_**The cycle will repeat again...**_

**_...again..._**

**_Again...hehehe..._**

"...Ratchet," Clank asked as he peeped a little at my face. "Are you okay?"

I muffled a scream; I snapped back in focus to realize where I was -sitting in the pilot's seat on Aphelion and out in the frontier of Veldin's space orbit. For a brief second I forgot what we were even doing until I felt my leg and sighed. I turned to face Clank, who had a worried look on his face as he placed a cold metal hand on my forehead.

I shuddered and brushed it away. "Um...yea, yea. I'm fine pal. Just...just got a little winded during the exit, hehe."

He looked at me with concern. "Are you sure? You do not look too well, and your piloting has gotten slightly erratic-"

Frown. "Erratic?"

Clank shook his head. "As soon as we were to exit the planet, you suddenly jerked your hand on the wheel and nearly sent us crashing back down before Aphelion took control. You fainted, Ratchet. Are you sure that you are fine?"

"Do you wish for me to remain on autopilot?" Aphelion asked with concern. "Or are you able to pilot again?"

I thought about the offer after giving my pal a nod. I then tilted my head to look straight at the window; about a few clicks away I could see what looked like a black ship on stand still. It was familiar, and I had to lean a little forward (grunting in the process of applying pressure) and squint my eyes to get a better look: it was the familiar blackish gray starship Phoenix on station and her drones of soldiers flying towards us. I chuckled, it was a wanted surprise since my leg was killing me at the moment and I desperately wanted some nanotech to relieve my pain before I go crazy.

"Hey look, Clank!" I leaned back against my seat and pointed. "Its the Phoenix! I didn't know she was already here!"

The robot smiled at me and tapped on the holo screen. "Yes, Aphelion is currently flying towards her docking bay. The shield must have been concealing everything that was happening outside of its area. "

"Huh, that makes sense. And here I thought It'd be a while till we get help, so this works," I yawned. "Aphelion, you can remain on Autopilot. We're already close to-"

There was a jolt; I grabbed myself onto the front console as Clank and I were nearly knocked off our seats by several hard bangs rocking the sides of my ship. We grew silent; seconds later, more bangs were felt, followed by stray shots passing by us, shot from the back. We both snapped our heads around to see the shooters: several orange ships trailing in back of us that alarmingly looked just like mine...

"Whoa, Whoa! We've got_ incoming_!"

"Shields at 49% and dropping," the ship said as she began to evade the blows. On the mini screen, several status markers appeared. "Shields down in approximately 3 minutes."

Shots ran past us from the front; there was fire returned back from the Phoenix's fleet and my heart stopped beating for a few seconds as I put two and two together.

_Oh, come on..._

"Ratchet!"

"The hell!" I grabbed the wheel and quickly disabled autopilot. "It's a trick, a trick, a trick! Clank, get Sasha on the line, we cannot die out here just yet!"

My pal went off punching keys on the mini holoscreen as I swerved right to avoid incoming fire from both allies and enemies while making my way towards the Phoenix. But it wasn't easy: the enemy copycat ships behind us mostly stayed back within the radius of the shield, yet their shots reached past us that it was just incredible to see and made me slightly envious.

Meanwhile, we had the Phoenix's fleet firing back at us and the replicas with their custom equipped mini mounted laser guns -ones that I had picked because they were cool and Sasha asked- that there was basically a frenzy of shots fired that hit us from everywhere. We didn't know how much longer Aphelion would hold up during the trip and eventually I settled on trying to take out the enemies in back so that there would be less hassles to worry about.

Like that helped, though.

_"Shields down!"_

"Clank!"

The robot glared at me as he kept trying to reach her. "I am trying, Ratchet!"

I kept up the evasion, deciding to use Aphelion's booster to give us more speed and separate us from the fakes.

"Well then, pal, you better try harder, because I don't want us to-"

_/ Ratchet! Clank! You're both still alive! /_

I looked down at the screen from the break in fire to see a female Cazarian looking at me with an exhausted but cheery face. I tried to smile back, but looking at her brought back really bad memories about the Cazarian Archaeologist Talos Seraph and what he did to us so my smile came off really forced and dry. But Sasha didn't notice, and since it wasn't really directed to her personally, I dropped the face for a more focused one as I began to multitask.

"Yes, yes we are," I said as I shot down another replica ship with one hit seconds after the last one. "We're alive for now..."

A few more rounds were fired towards us, and again I leaned against the wheel to avoid hitting the window with an 'ooff' as I became slightly winded.

Aphelion's thrusters icon began to blink orange after that. I groaned.

"...okay, Damn it...we're going to die! Call them off, call them off, call them off!"

"Do you think you could alert your troops to avoid hitting us?" Clank asked worriedly, "we are under heavy fire and I do not know how much longer our ship will last, or how much longer Ratchet will take before he starts to shoot everything-"

From a distance, I shot down one of Sasha's ships. Clank looked at me with an open mouth as his words trailed off.

"Hehe, oopies...," I scratched my head sheepishly, "that wasn't supposed to happen...hehe."

I received a punch on my arm as a reply from a very annoyed robot.

Sasha sighed. _/ I don't think I can do that...We already learned our lesson... you're just going to have to try to make way towards the ship. When you're 60 miles closer, call me and they'll know. From what we've gathered, those ships themselves can't get any closer to us than that blue orb's influence will allow them./_

"Remind me to ask why," I sighed.

_/ I'll be sure to fill you in when this is over. /_

"That is not going to be easy," Clank said as he shook his head at me. "Our shields are down, and Aphelion is already sustaining heavy damage from her thrusters..."

"We're not going down so easily, pal," I muttered as I gripped the wheel. "That I promise."

_/Great. I'll alert the others. See you onboard, guys./_

She patched out as soon as I hit the thrusters and boosters together at high speed and began to criss-cross the battlefield towards the Phoenix, dodging the oncoming onslaught of ammo and blasts from the two groups with my pal screaming and me hoping that my pilot's skills were good enough to arrive in one piece.

* * *

**Aboard the battle cruiser Starship _Phoenix_**

**Docking Bay 3**

**-:-**

"Welcome back from the dead, you two."

I landed Aphelion on a reserved spot on the docking bay and hopped off, the starship's doors behind us closing shut. As soon as we made it to the ground, we were also greeted by another female: a very elated Markazian, who pounced on us while I helped Clank and gave us both a big hug and a happy laugh to match.

_Talwyn..._

_The fake..._

_Death..._

_...and she..._

"Heya there!" Talwyn Apogee nuzzled me on the neck, a girly bounce in her step. "Its good to know you guys didn't die yet-"

"Ah. Well that's just-"

I felt myself spin half-circle as she let us go so suddenly. With what looked like record breaking speed, the Markazian whipped out her blaster from her holster and aimed at us with a threatening glare. Not knowing what we did wrong or what was happening, we automatically stepped back as well, my hands dancing close to the handle of my omniwrench and Clank with his hands in some sort of fighting pose in case this was also a trap. Several Galactic Rangers held their blasters at us, too.

"...unless you both are fakes," she growled lowly, "which then I take that back. Prepare to _be dead_."

_Wait...Wha...?_

Clankand I looked at each other.

"Fakes? We could say the same about you all," I frowned nervously as I took another step back. "How do we know this isn't whole thing isn't some sort of trap? I'm not a big fan of replicas, especially with what happened earlier."

"Earlier, you say? We already had something similar happen here."

I looked around to see where the voice who spoke came from. Clank and I watched as Sasha Phyronix made her way through the troops, her hands folded once she stood across from us. "Sorry for being late to the party...if there was one judging by the sudden showdown about to erupt. We're only being cautious as the last 'Ratchet and Clank' nearly destroyed the Phoenix's engines, and we're still trying to fix them as we speak."

_Huh_...

"Well, rest assured, if we were replicas we would have already attacked this ship," Clank said with his trademark laugh, though it was also obvious that he found the situation uncomfortable but lowered his hands. "But in this case, that is not happening. Now please, Ratchet is hurt and he needs medical attention."

The robot made a gesture with his hand towards my leg, where the cloth that covered the wound became more sullied with the cake of blood. Sasha frowned slightly.

"Lower your weapons, they're the real deal."

Clank and I sighed in relief as Talwyn yet again pounced onto us.

**-:- -:- -:-**

It took just one personal question asked from the Markazian and answered by me before I found myself sitting in the bridge of the starship, leg fully healed and me eating a sandwich after getting checked out for any traces of sedative left. We all gathered around to talk about the situation, with us first explaining how it even came to be.

They were all silent as could be, listening intensely till Sasha cut me off.

"So...if I got this straight in summarization...you helped an Archaeologist named Talos Seraph to find a 'geo crystal' called 'Nova' inside one of Veldin's caves."

Clank and I nodded simultaneously.

"Then, after reaching this crystal, this Cazarian ended up betraying you both, there was a scuffle and then _'boom'_."

We nodded again. I stuffed half of my sandwich into my mouth while at it.

"Well, the name actually seems familiar," Talwyn said as she closed her eyes a little. "I remember dad mentioning someone with that name before...back then..but I don't really remember exactly what. But I do know that he helped my dad on some projects." She opened her eyes and looked at us. "I only got to see him a few times because he used to make himself scarce while doing his job."

"Well, I guess we now know whose behind this," Sasha sat down on her captain's seat and drummed her fingers on one of its armrests. "Why is it that you both seem to be getting yourselves into trouble wherever you go?"

"I blame your reputations. Being Galactic heroes tends to draw in the problems." Talwyn laughed.

"I blame Ratchet," Clank said innocently.

"Yea I blame- ah..duh..._HEY_! I'm not the cause!" I retorted in a mini playful huff. "I blame karma. And boredom. Maybe both. They both ganged up and created a child called 'trouble' when he walked in. I only fell for it because Clank said it had something to do with the Lombaxes, and it peaked my interest. It's much his fault as mine."

Talwyn laughed again.

"It is ours," the small robot smiled as he placed a hand on my back. I smiled back before we stayed quiet for a while.

"Well then. To report on our side of things, you both were gone for 2 days," The Cazarian captain pulled up a few logs. "We presumed you guys to either be dead since that explosion occurred nearby your home, or trapped and without any way of communicating since the several teams we sent down haven't been heard from since. Last thing they sent us was a message regarding four crystallized pillars acting in confluence connected to the main source of the blue energy dome -the orb above the planet."

We nodded.

"Well it figures, the inside of Veldin is already amusingly creepy." I said in between bites of the second half of my food while smiling at Clank. "I'm betting that's why you lost contact -they're all probably held in some sort of suspension and crashed if they're piloting, just like the rest of them."

Sasha frowned. "Rest of them?"

I leaned back against my seat, hands folded neatly across my tummy. "Yea...this's a good time to explain the rest of our story. Apparently I found myself in bed when I woke up after the explosion. Everything seemed normal after that, until Clank ended up telling me that the Talwyn that was with us during time was a fake, and when we made our way to the garage and opened the door, I saw everything all messed up: buildings and rocks flying...sorta like what I explained I saw when the Luna incident happened, remember Tal?"

The Markazian nodded. "A fake me...that's creepy."

"Yea, I know, Tal. Even I was creepied out. But moving on..in this case, Clank and I were there together, and there were some people just flying." I continued as I waved my hands in the air to give emphasis. "They weren't even moving! It was as if they were frozen or sleeping from what I could tell."

"Yea, that's probably why..." the Cazarian muttered softly. I could tell she was worried for her troops, and I hated to have told her they might have crashed. But it was true.

" Well...i guess it was a good thing you told me to stay behind," Talwyn placed a hand on Sasha's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "Kinda owe you now, since you just unwittingly saved my life..."

She then frowned slightly before looking at me. "Talking about being held in suspension, how did you two manage to even make it back? Wouldn't you two also be trapped like the others?"

There was a pause. Clank and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"We do not know. I was merely out for almost half of the forced conversation between Ratchet and the archaeologist. I was also wondering about that myself."

They all ended up looking to me for an explanation and I shrugged again. "I dunno...I don't know. I mean, I did fight with him...all I remember was that I hit his gauntlet weapon thingy to break the shard, and then I found myself walking in pain...then just waking up in bed."

_In that case...how did I even survive...?_

Again there was silence that filled the ship -all we heard were just the echoes of shots fired and ships moving around at high speeds as we were lost in thought. Then there was a noise indicating a message that rung and broke the silence, causing all of us to snap out of our dazed. Sasha turned her focus to the screen to take the call, one of the starship's bots patching the call through.

One the screen was one of the Galactic Rangers, panicking as he piloted his ship in the space battlefield.

_/Captain! The blue dome's growth is slowing down, but it's still moving. Enemy ships have just increased in numbers, and we have already lost four groups of dozen. They have now reached the neutral zone- /_

There was a moment that the picture lagged, then it cut off. The Galactic Ranger had been shot down mid sentence, sending deep waves of discomfort in us. Talwyn, Clank and I could see that Sasha was hit the hardest, since she did worry about them often, and she turned to us with a very darkened expression.

"Alright..," the Cazarian began as she paced slowly around the room. "I don't know how it became weak, but that gives us a good opening to take this orb and its wielder down before it begins grow fast and spread itself to the other neighboring planets."

"But how? We don't even have much of a plan," Talwyn said, frowning.

I sighed. "Well, why don't you just hit the sphere with all the ammo you have? It's already weak, right? Blast a hole through, knock 'im out, the end."

"Can't," Sasha replied in disappointment. "I had Big Al run some scans on what we had on this orb, and he said that this orb and the blue dome around the planet both have a shield around it, all connected to the source itself."

"In this case, the gauntlet he has equipped," Clank said.

Sasha nodded. "Yes, and the dome around the planet is being powered by four pillars located..."

We watched as the Cazarian began to pull up a few panels for reference and information. "...just under a cave system you mentioned, Ratchet. Those are also being protected by the same shield from the gauntlet, which means that we need to destroy it to knock two birds with one stone. But the only problem is, it's inside the dome, and we can't take down the shield with a group because they'll get knocked out by the effects that you both had mentioned...which means this dome will slowly increase without interruptions. The only reasons why it hasn't gone far was because I had my troops attacking all of the ships that the orb kept spawning to increase its influence."

Clank, Talwyn and I were still trying to take in everything she had said before we were able to speak again.

"Clank and I can go," I raised my hand and stood up in bravery. "We're surprisingly immune -still wondering why, not gonna questions though- so we can take a few kilos of heavy ammo with Aphelion and knock them down-"

"Which leads to what I was about to say next, Ratchet," the Cazarian stood up and brought up a few written messages from Al. "This shield's powered with a high caliber ionic field -a configuration that Al and I haven't really seen before, and will be extremely difficult to take down without using almost all of the reserves on this ship, which mind you are currently being used by my ships to take down the spawn. And i don't think the ammo we have will even make a dent."

"Well, that's an inventor for you," I sighed. "He did say he was good with his hands and tools.

As soon as I said this, Talwyn jumped up from her seat so sudden that I nearly jumped myself. "I remember now!" She said with a smile. "He was an inventor! My dad had him fixing some stuff at his place in Siberius that he ended up breaking at one point. I remember going there only once because my favorite clock broke. But that was before he quit unexpectedly and left."

"Yes, I think I already mentioned that." I said flatly. Talwyn rolled her eyes and patted my head softly.

"That's not what I was getting at, you fluffball. What I meant was that if he is an inventor, then he created the gauntlet. And if he _created_ the gauntlet..."

"...then he must have _experimented_ on making the shield," Clank finished off, looking at me with a smile forming in his face. "Which means that there must be a way to destroy it."

I ended up smiling as I realized where there was going.

"...and it'd be in his living quarters in Siberius." I grabbed my omniwrench and omniblasters from their place on the table and made my way at a brisk pace towards the docking bay. "Come on, Clank! We need to get there now before this gets any worse!"

Clank rushed towards me; as soon as we were climbing aboard Aphelion, Talwyn began to run towards us with her blaster in her holster. "I'm coming too!" She said. "Wait!"

I spun around and held her back. "Tal, you need to stay here. You're needed here anyways; you're a good shot in a ship."

"But I-"

"Tal...We can handle ourselves..." I said to the Markazian before giving her a hug. "It's mine fault that Veldin is in danger...I just want to end this now. I really don't want to have to worry about something bad happening to you if we end up running into danger."

Sigh. "It's not like _I_ can't handle myself, you know."

"Yea, but it's better you stay here -did I mention you really are a good shot? You can help slow down the shield's growth."

I watched as she reluctantly agreed and gave me a long hug, giving me a light peck on the cheek. Soon Clank and I were off towards the Bogon Galaxy, Planet Siberius -and to a location from a set of coordinates that Sasha had pulled from records of the Cazarian Archaeologist' profile.

Reegius Point. Huh.

Only it was going to be a big problem to enter, as we noted the hard way.

* * *

**Outside Talos Seraph's Lab-home**

**Reegius Point, ****Planet Siberius**

**Bogon Galaxy**

**-:-**

I found myself huffing and out of breath as I collapsed into one of several mounds of the packed hard snow-ice mixture that decorated the outside of Talos's compound, built on the outskirts of the planet. In front of me there were several noises of cannon fire hitting the snowy ground, sending flakes of the white powder all over me and Clank, who was on my back and attached to the harness strapped over. Aphelion was docked nearby on a ship platform, so she was safe for now which was good - we didn't need our only way out gone.

"Great...not only did he build a gauntlet that's slowly taking over the planets, but he also made very very annoying sentry bots that never seem to run out of ammo."

I could hear Clank thinking about what to do. I peeked out of the mound for a few seconds before ducking down to avoid the barrage of shots fired over my head.

"Oh Damn, we are screwed!"

"That is going to be a problem," he said. "You are also currently low on omniblaster ammunition as well. Did you forget to stock up?"

I paused to think. _Son of a..._

"Um...Yea...I think I did..."

There was a sigh that came afterwards as I peeked out again and shot out the rest of the rounds left. I only managed to take out 2 of the 7 bots stationed outside and guarding the door before I threw my blasters at one of them.

It did nothing but aggravate them more.

_Oh, come on! It worked in the movies; why doesn't it work for me?_

"You only have your omniwrench left, Ratchet" the robot said as he heard the intensive pounding the ground was getting by the shots fired. "This is going to be bad."

I sighed, closing my eyes and just taking in deep breathes before taking the wrench from my pal's hands and gripping the hand grip tightly.

"Well then... I guess it's no use playing it safe now, huh?"

I could hear Clank shift uncomfortably on my back. It was obvious that he knew where I was going with my words and I kinda felt bad for him as I bursted out of the mound with a charge.

"You know what they say, pal...No ammo? No problem!"

**[No Backup Plans-END]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**yea... Lets just say I didnt get a chance during classes because my professor kept looking at my friend and I, mainly because we weren't paying much mind to his lecture.**

**But I did finish re editing, so here is the finished chapter...freaking 5k words long (minus this note)**

**Yes, I made up another place in another planet. But someone's got to do it...gotta make this sound more real. WHY INSOMNIAC...WHY YOU NO MAKE DETAILED MAP OF EVERY PLANET WITH EVERY LITTLE LOCATION AVAILABLE.**

**So we see things picking up...teeheehee I love the name of this chapter! (If you look it up, you'll know why)**

**Anyways, the usual: Thank you to Crescent Moon, StarRider, Vengarl, Bebuzzu, destiny and the guests who commented on my story. It makes me happy to know its being interesting yet creepy to read. Maybe thats because I tend to add a little creepiness to what I write. (I will do this more often) **

**PLEASE COMMENT! even if you are a guest who happened upon this story. I appreciate every word written to me, and it helps to motivate and improve my work ^^**

**Also, All character in the universe (minus Talos) Aren't mine- Insomniac**

**-AUselessMicroFluff**


	10. Breaking and Entering

**Chapter 10**

**[Breaking and Entering]**

**-:-**

**Outside Talos Seraph's Lab-home**

**Reegius Point, Planet Siberius**

**Bogon Galaxy**

**-:-**

_Left, right, left...jump to avoid several rounds of plasma cannon fire...repeat..._

It was a mantra I repeated in my head; something that my brain followed so that there wouldn't be any mess ups during my time having fun with Talos's sentry bots. And yes, I said fun: deadly fun on what was now appearing to be an obstacle course that tested my agility and reflexes in fight. I don't know if Clank himself was having fun though- being he is currently strapped on my back and all- so I'm actually more worried about him getting hurt than myself, which was why I decided to repeat over and over in my head my strategy to avoid having any accidents.

I guess I could say it was working. So far, the only actual accidents that happened were minor: slipping on the cold snow -thanks to poor landing on my hoverboots due to the ice that was forming when the heat melted the snow and the wind froze it again, a scrape on my arm -also due to the fact of me slipping and landing so that my pal doesn't get hurt in the fall, and a probable wrist injury -but that went away since Clank brought along some more nanotech in case the inevitable happened. But other than that, it's been super peachy having to smash the hell out of each bot that happened to get near us while also having to avoid getting any rounds in me.

The fight did last a while though: these things really didn't want to die so easily, and I've really got to give the Cazarian credit where it's due. He was a really good inventor -probably better than me- and that's saying something. Or at least it is...I mean, I build, dismantle and destroy things on a daily basis and sometimes people who know me find it either amazing or just some sort of anti-society social disorder or something like that. Comparing him to me though, his skill level in making these annoying bots was probably in the advanced section even though I had years and still am not able to fix that Dimensionator that I recently found out that Clank had hidden -and yes, I know he swiped it. I found it under a pile of boxes with Zoni things he was collecting and I still haven't told him I've been tinkering with it. And probably never will, to keep his charade up-

"Ratchet! Behind you!"

My ears perked as Clank yelled, and I spun around to tackle the last sneaky sentry bot that managed to avoid the previous beatings I had bestowed onto it. My wrench slammed itself on its arm to cut off the annoying cannon, made its savage way towards landing on the bots' stomach area -or at least, that's how I term it- and then finished the deadly dance off with a jump and a kinetic-energy filled slam with my blunt weapon from the top of its metal head and nearly slicing the shell completely through. I then jumped back as it exploded, sending bolts, screws and pieces of wire and oil around the area.

Then I felt something hit me on my face and it became dark...

**_the flames..._**

**_...the chaos..._**

**_the despair..._**

What...?

I found myself feeling sick as everything began to shift...and for some reason I could not breathe anymore

_**I can see it all...**_

_**...What would have been...**_

It felt so real...my eyes widened with shock as I began to see an explosion, and it's destruction left behind...something from a dream- a distant memory

..**._the Destruction.._.**

The destruction of a dream city caused by me

_**The fatality...**_

_**...the hallmark of your inner most insanity..**_.

I remember the voice...and it along with the sudden laughter brought chills down my spine. The voice...mocking...eerie...

..._**it will repeat again and again...**_

_**Once it starts it'll be too late...**_

_**...Broken, confusion, and torment revealing...**_

_**Until you eventually accept your fate...**_

...It was from the cave...something I thought had passed...and I began to feel the growing anxiety surface in the form of shaking, unfocused thinking...my heart pounding so hard I felt it would burst right out of my chest...

_Can Clank see this...? Does he know...?_

_Why...?_

**_I'll be seeing you shortly, Ratchet...and we'll have fun while we're at it, no?_**

_You won't...I won't LET YOU..._

_**Hmm**..._

My surroundings suddenly became dead silent, to the point that my labored breathing was heard clearly -you could hear a pin drop as my heart's beating became slower and slower...

"Ratchet!...the door!"

Clank's voice made everything snap back into reality; noises of what sounded like mechanical whirring from a folded position far away, things connecting together, my pal's eyes shifting in worry behind me...everything entered my ears like a sharp knife. I stopped shaking and stood still for a few seconds before my hands, in instinct to my pal's worried tone, clenched the omniwrench in its grasp. The rest kinda happened by itself. I spun around and lunged at the door of the facility, smashing the 2 hidden sentries as they were ready to fire with such hatred that I continued to smash them and their itty bitty little pieces with my wrench without end.

That's when Clank hopped off my back and grabbed my wrench off my hands, making me stop and realise what I was doing.

"Ratchet, " he said as he pulled my dazed self towards the door and away from the rubble, "what is wrong with you? That was overboard on the destruction."

..._**the destruction...**_

I looked at him, slightly confused yet a little shaken by his words.

"I...I was trying to take them down, Clank. Why?"

"By smashing them like there is no tomorrow? That was a lot of anger coming from someone like you."

Frown. "But I'm not angry..."

Clank looked at me with his hands on his hips. "That can hardly be taken as the truth, Ratchet. You seemed slightly off ever since we had entered the Caves. What has gotten into you? Did something happen, or is this something pertaining to Talos?"

I didn't bother to answer, which made him press further to the point that I wanted to hit him right then and there, but I withheld that feeling because he was my friend and companion. Instead, there was silence as we both locked into a stare: his green mechanical eyes with my green organic eyes, never moving nor blinking once, his worried mixed with slight anger look and my confused yet blank face...

I broke into a smile and flicked the tip of his antenna in a playful gesture.

"Nothing's wrong, pal..." Pause. "I guess I did kinda smash the crap outta it...hehe.."

Clank's facial expression became softer as he continued to look at me.

"...oh, okay, yea. I kinda wanted to smash Talos in the head for almost killing you and me. And causing everyone in Veldin to suspended...and for tricking us and me into opening that box...and for making everything go boom. I'm sorry if my anger from all that poured into violence, which to be honest wasn't really violence because they were gonna kill us too, ya know?"

_Why am I lying...?_

"...I do not really believe you," he replied.

._..Don't involve him...what will he say...?_

I patted him on his head and approached the door, stopping to look at him again. "Well, you're gonna have to. But I'm sorry if I scared you...I'll try to keep my feelings at a minimum, alright?"

_Nod_.

As I turned my focus to the door and to its really annoying lock, I snuck a peek at him. He seemed a little on edge, but still had enough confidence to stand near me. I don't really think he bought the excuse, though. I just shrugged and smiled, deciding to complain about picklocking the door, which had him laughing and I laughed too.

* * *

**Within the Confines of the Shielded Plasma Orb,**

**Outer Atmosphere of Veldin**

**Solana Galaxy**

**-:-**

"I really don't know how long it'll be until we reach the next planet..."

Talos paced back and forth -or at least it looked as if he were pacing back and forth- as he continued on looking at the distance space battle happening. It was between him and the big gray steel starship's ragtag group of ships, all surrounding the planet and him, blocking his force's way to increase ground.

It was becoming annoying.

_**We would normally be covering more area if only the power from Nova wasn't weakened. That should be obvious, Talos...**_

The Cazarian frowned as the voice spat his name out in a unnervingly calm tone. It frightened him how suddenly his friend had become peeved and hostile.

"I know that...but even then, we have those other crystals in that cave...the pillars that formed should still give us a lot of power..."

_**I don't care...it's not working...we're going to lose everything because of you, Talos...**_

He shook his head, trying to keep the optimism going but finding it hard to voice. "We still have Veldin...and the Dream Weaver is doing a good job of keeping them out...it will be slow, but-"

**Slow?**

He cringled as another headache began to form.

_**May**_** I remind you that slow isn't GOOD ENOUGH?! Especially with those twits _Ratchet and Clank still alive..?_**_! _**_Everything we've worked for is starting to fall apart...this is a stalemate YOU placed us in when YOU didn't follow the plan...can't you even do anything right...?_**

"Yes...I can do things right...don't say that...but-"

_**But nothing! You should have followed the plan...Everyone is going to come after you...and you will be humiliated in front of thousands...back to where you started...taken away like your father.**_..

Talos's eyes widened.

His father. _HIS _own father, the one that was never there for him in anything. The one that he couldn't remember much in his head -a personal choice that came after years of acknowledging what happened that fateful day... The one who snapped as he was working, attacking for no reason other than what the media had summed up to as having been "told to". He watched as this "father" kept him and himself holed up as the galactic police force surrounded their home, watched as the guardian he held beliefs of being stoic and a personal hero unravel before his very eyes...

His father was taken away for his own crimes. He left him abandoned to fend for himself and to suffer the effects of being known as the son of a schizophrenic, homicidal lunatic.

_Osiris Seraph_

His father was the one responsible for his own misery in life. The reason why he was doing all this. Because of him, everyone turned on him. Singled him out. Stop him from ever being someone because of _his_ stupid mistake...

"No...that's not...I don't want to..."

_**You never want to... you want things...yet you can't act for them...no wonder everything for you comes out bad...**_

Talos stood still as his eyes kept gazing at the constant explosions of ships colliding and shooting like fireworks. His hands were balled into tight fists, his face shaped into one of complete horror and anger. He wanted to crumble, but at the same time he wanted to scream and show them all what he was capable of.

The voice became even sinister._** You aren't a failure now, are you?**_

He nodded. He wasn't a failure -it was everyone else who told him that. They were all against him, they wanted to destroy him...everything...so that no one would know about him at all...but his friend wasn't. He was always there...

They took everything from him...

..._**Then find a way to lure the source of Nova's power depletion...**_

The Cazarian turned around as if he were to face a person. But of course, no one was there and he floated back to the middle of the orb and the four streams of energy streaming from below the planet, thinking about what the voice had said in confusion.

"What do you mean...?" He asked as his eyebrows furrowed. "...Lure? Lure who?"

There was a sudden laughter that rang in his ears and in reaction he covered them. But it didn't really help. He ended up feeling a small prick on his arm that sent him nearly screaming as the power in his gauntlet fluctuated again and became slightly weaker.

_**I'm well aware that you know what a Resonance is...**_

Talos nodded, closing his eyes and trying to picture the definition in his mind.

"Resonance...occurs when something - the gauntlet in this case- drives another object -the Nova Shard- to vibrate rapidly at a certain frequency... Vibrations that give off a response from the object at a relative maximum are called a 'resonance frequency'...and many objects, including crystals, etc, have their own resonance rate and can store and transfer energy easily, and during the cycle can also lose energy, which is called 'damping'...at least, that's how I remember it..."

he stopped talking and frowned. "why do you ask?"

_**The explosion that occurred when the Lombax hit Nova...it was a result of a sudden resonance reaction in which the shard ...already being used by the gauntlet and subjected to its frequency... has received another external source of vibration from the velocity at which the Lombax inflicted with his wrench, causing the shard to vibrate rapidly and creating the waves necessary for the explosion...while also transferring part of its energy onto his being...**_

..._**the rest I'm pretty sure you can piece together...**_

Yes...oh yes. He understood quite well.

His lips, normally in a frowning expression, slowly curled into a big smile that was crazed and sinister. He didn't need to think about um the point his friend was stating. It became quite obvious as he closed his eyes and transferred his vision to a specific ship of his, currently in combat with their bait...

_Oh, I won't let you ruin everything..._

The Cazarian, up alone in his orb, rubbed his hand and let loose a fit of laughter.

* * *

**Inside Talos Seraph's Lab-home**

**Reegius Point**

**-:-**

I was actually happy that I wasn't cold anymore, because where we were was a dream come true.

It took a while, but as soon as I was able to bypass the last few sets of locks with Clank's help, the metal doors to the snowy facility opened to reveal a dark, dank open space that seemed never-ending. Compared to the fact that I had completely forgotten to wear anything suitable for the cold -any armor, at least- I hesitated to go on any further into what looked like a possible warm place as I stood outside in the cold. But eventually, after seeing my pal walk inside unarmed I followed after him, wrench held firmly and waiting to strike when needed. Who knew what could be lurking within the dark hole we entered...

_Knew_...

**_Do you know the dark...?_**

_...intertwining..._

_Dark...cold..._

_...**Void...an abyss...**_

_Floating..._

_feel...someone... coming..._

_Never coming out...forever stuck within..._

My heart began to race; it was starting to happen again. I began to shake, feel sick; the sudden anxiety growing and causing me to lose air I desperately needed.

.._.I can't breathe..._

_Forever bounded by what you seek..._

_The feeling...someone is watching me..._

_...destined to start again..._

_...Closer..._

**_It grows...and I grow..._**

..._I want to leave...help me..._

_I won't let you..._

_**you may not hear me now...but you will soon...**_

_**...I am the bane of your existence**_

I jumped when the lights came on so suddenly, my brain sending 'danger' signals to my hands and causing me to swing my wrench at the nearest thing in front of me -Clank. I actually would have been worried to have done that, but since he's been through so many fights these years I'm glad to say that my pal had fast reflexes to avoid my wrench. He hopped to the side with a skid and a surprised look on his face as I gathered myself from the initial fright and gave him a weakly, embarrassed smile.

"Hehe, sorry. I got spooked by the lights."

He shook his head at me. I couldn't blame him if he was angry, though. I had nearly hit the dude.

Speaking about lights...I nearly lit up in glee. Talos had actually outdone himself -his lab here...his lab was incredible! My garage in Veldin seemed very tiny compared to the amount of things he had here. Thousands of parts, screws, metal, wires, coils, drives...everything that I would love to have at my place, it was all here. Not one thing was forgotten as I walked over to the shelves to the side, stocked with plasma batteries, void burners, compact hyper screws, AC399-Multi steel reinforcers. I picked up a very pricey thermal adaptor for a possible gun upgrade and almost had a nosebleed at the amount of bolts that it would have costed to buy such stuff in any store. Whenever I needed something, I had to step out to either buy a cheap version or find Slim Cognito and hope that he had what I wanted. But this guy...this guy must be rich to own his own reloads because I was amazed and blown away by the quantity and quality.

Now if only Talos wasn't evil...we could have been best friends, with benefits for sure.

_I could go and steal some stuff...right?_ I smiled mischievously. _He's busy trying to take over everything, he wouldn't bat an eye if there were some Starcraft series speed emulators missing...would he?_

I thought about it.

_Nope, he wouldn't mind just a few things gone...~~_

Just as I was about to stuff some of the things in a bag, Clank pried me away from the shelves and off to the rest of the building -which consisted of a big room with one corner serving as a makeshift bedroom, a mini kitchen and the privvies. The rest of the room was filled with tables -most of them containing different devices and weapons that were dismantled or were in the process of being built. I poked around what looked like a new type of glove bomb and made a mental note to scribble it down for later use as I tried to take in everything. There was also a lot of blueprint paper on these tables, a bunch of red pencils, food plates and glass -which I found out came from the broken HV right across from it.

_Looks like one of those expensive models...someone was mad..._

I took one good look at the area and sighed. "So...the key to stopping Talos from completely taking over the Solana Galaxy is here..." I gestured to all the tables and frowned. "This is a lot of stuff to check, to be honest, pal."

Clank nodded as he poked a few loose wires that hung from a bench that I'm guessing was connected to a calibrator of some sort. "Yes, but we are here for information on any possible tests with the ionic field being used. Perhaps Talos must have written something down on those papers?"

We both looked at the far end table, where the blueprints and pencils were.

"Well...," I scratched my ears lightly. I could feel my lazy side starting to come as I imagined the workload. "...that's a lot of paper...to sift through..."

Chuckle. "Yes, Ratchet. It reminds me of how you leave your workbench every night."

"Huh, What? I'm not _that_ messy!"

"...if you say so."

..._Hah...?_

There was something I was going to say to counteract that statement, but I let it go with laughter. We both then made our way to the table and began to shuffle around the contents, looking for anything that could aid in our race against the clock.. But all there seemed to be were sketches of some kind of warp drive, fusion coil grenade sentries, something called "the decimator" which seemed to be a rocket launcher that reminded me of the RYNO. There were also some scribbles of a dietary supplement, a grocery list and other things that were not really important to us but were interesting to know.

Like a plan of his to build mini tools like a portable kitchen or a laser knife to cut foods that were hard to eat. But on that paper, there was a big X on it with a small note saying that it was -quote, unquote- "_stupid_" and wouldn't be done because it wasn't "_original_".

I read the plans over again for fun.

_Original my butt. Who wouldn't want a laser knife? Swish, swish, stab everyday...and maybe if I could just add a few extras..._

Clank snatched the paper away before I could pocket it for future use.

As I kept on looking through, I kept noticing that all of the blueprints that I picked up from the top had several notes and numbers written on them, with either checks or minuses on the side. In curiosity I went to look it up and realized that they were actual pieces on the shelves and their purpose to the layout and construction. It dawned to me that his way of organizing looked pretty simple and I took a mental note for later.

The business of having to look through all of the Cazarian's papers ended up being too mind consuming that I hadn't even noticed Clank's absence, until I heard a loud startling cry in back of me. I spun around with my wrench in hand, only to be relieved to upon seeing Clank holding out my holo comm and Sasha's holographic figure projected in front of us.

Whoa, she scared me.

"Well, hello there, Sasha," I smiled as I pushed away a piece of paper I had written notes on. "How's it going?"

_/I could say the same for you both/_, she smiled, _/ I'm glad you made it in, I knew it wasn't much of a hassle for you two./_

A hassle, she says. I don't even think she saw my face change when she mentioned that. The whole little break-in was like a nightmare.

_/have you found anything yet?/_

I sighed. "Depends... You in need of a propulsion boot layout? Or how about a magnetic...rift rifle? Oh, that one seems cool..."

_/So I take it the search's been fruitless./_

"Yup. Nothing on these blueprints but fun stuff that I might want to make when Clank and I get home."

The Cazarian sighed sadly before looking to the side -presumably to one of those panels on her side of things.

_/That is if there is a home to return to, guys. Little by little, Talos's dome enveloping Veldin becomes bigger and bigger...I don't know how long we can hold out before we need to retreat another few meters.../_

I frowned. From hearing the way Sasha was talking and currently rubbing her head, the situation was slowly getting worse. Mental images popped up in my head of the things I saw on Veldin: people just lifelessly floating, the ground broken and misshapen...not normal. This would be the fate of everyone in the Solana Galaxy if we didn't find a way to stop the gauntlet, destroy the geo crystal and take the crazed Cazarian down...

..._**He's just like**_** y****ou...**

I blinked.

...**_lost within his desires...fueled by insanity._**..

"I don't want that to happen," I said softly, holding back my frustration. "We have to find some way to stop the advance. Why can't anything ever be simple..."

My voice trailed off as I gripped my hands together. It was annoying how none of the things here currently had anything that we could use to stop Talos, and it was killing me how time was running out. I couldn't help but to think that It was all my fault for even helping the Cazarian when he came over to my garage, my fault that Veldin was what it was now, my fault that little by little the galactic rangers were decreasing in numbers and losing ground...

My fault for everything.

..._**the cycle repeats again...**_

Sasha looked down. I could see she was about to say something, but someone behind her grabbed her attention. The female Cazarian ended up turning around to give some orders to a few galactic rangers in the battlefield from her ship's comms array. I focused my attention to another table until I heard Sasha saying something about Tal. My ears perked once I heard her name-

"The gauntlet is called the 'DreamWeaver'," I heard Clank say suddenly.

I dropped a few papers down onto the floor as I paused. My head snapped towards my pal; he looked at me and the holographic Sasha with a smile that was contagious that I smiled from ear to ear as I made my way over to him.

"You found something?"

"More than that." Clank picked up 3 specific journals from their place on the floor and placed them on the table for us to see. "These 3 here were encrypted with a 298k RSA lock, which promptly destroyed the devices once I had overridden the system. The rest were just about updates to certain projects he had been working on."

"Way to go, pal! I didn't even know he had holo journals." I patted him on his head. "But please don't tell me everything else was lost, because that's just going to ruin the moment."

He laughed. "No, Ratchet. I had downloaded the information before the journals became disrupted."

I don't think I've ever felt so happy in my life. I hugged him tightly. It felt good to have someone who was capable of popping miracles like crazy, especially one that has lived with you since forever.

_/well done, Clank/_, Sasha's holographic figure clapped her hands before placing her hands on her hips. _/Do any of those holo journals have any information about the ion field, or anything more about the gauntlet besides its name?/_

He nodded once I let him go. "Talos mostly describes himself and someone he calls his 'friend' -I am assuming he is suffering from a delusional disorder by the way he kept on insisting that the world was after him- in each of these recordings. He also kept constantly pausing mid sentence to turn around and look at nothing...which is very alarming. But besides that information, he did talk about the Gauntlet, and its purpose when combined with the geo shard. The information he spoke about was broken into 3 clips."

I nodded. "Well no wonder he placed a lock on it. We're lucky you managed to pull the data before they've been wiped clean."

Clank beamed. "Yes. I am quite the life saver, Teeheehee."

I put my candies away slowly. No need for a joke at a time like this.

"... From what I have gathered, the Dream Weaver was designed by his father, Osiris Seraph -an inventor working for the Polaris Advanced Science and technology department located in the heart of Metropolis. The device's purpose was to help people who were suffering from certain kinds of fears, trauma, and even capable of containing these people in a 'world' of their own."

_Like what happened on Veldin..._

Sasha furrowed her eyebrows slightly as she tapped her chin.

"Something hitting you?" I asked. "I know that look; Talwyn tends to do that when she's playing ' One line, one verse' with me after an argument."

_/Yes...I've heard that name before...Osiris Seraph...I don't remember.../_

She paced a little, her holographic image flickering with every step as it tried to catch up with her actions.

_/Actually, I do remember hearing about someone named Osiris Seraph...working a long time ago...give me a second./_ The Cazarian held up a finger and moved off from the screen. We could hear several small clicks from her side of the console before a picture of a much older Cazarian in his late 50s appeared in front of us . We waited for a few seconds before she came back to focus in front of us and pointed our attention to it.

_/There you go: Osiris Seraph...Age 53...Security Access 4. An inventor who had been quite the talk of Metropolis back in his days .../_

She pulled up more windows for us to read._ /Graduated top of his class...hired when he was just 24 years old, which was pretty young within the sciences and had contributed a lot towards the fields of weaponry and medical advancements... Apparently, Osiris had been working on some pulse rifle modifications that the Polaris Defense force requested when he suddenly snapped and attacked his co workers with the unstable prototype. Once taken down, he was deemed a schizophrenic and his files were pulled from the system. The department had declined to comment on his behalf, and were more concerned how something like that was never investigated when the symptoms were noted. He never even mentioned his diagnosis when he applied for the job./_

"That could be why he always kept on stating that he did not want to end up like his father." Clank nodded. "He always kept referring to his father when he blanked out and talked to himself -his 'friend' in this case. A voice."

She shrugged. _/it is possible that the effects of the trauma caused by seeing his father taken away were too much for him. Osiris was captured after a week long manhunt with his son, only 9 years of age at the time. He was later placed into an orphanage, but was released once he filed for emancipation 2 years before the age of 18./_

"So that would have meant he would have been crazy years ago," I frowned. "He shouldn't be out if he was crazy -let alone work for Max Apogee and even have a job with the historical society he was talking about. His condition would have been obvious, so it doesn't add up."

There was a small silence as we all looked at each other.

"His delusions could have been dormant," Clank quipped. "A sudden break in psychosis that was triggered by something related to the trauma..."

_**Delusions...insanity...clinging...fragility...**_

_/His father's birthday was last week. July 17./_

"Right, because he would get mad about not blowing candles with his old man. I'm betting it has something to do with the broken HV?" I pointed my gloved finger towards the far center of the room. "No one breaks a very expensive HV for nothing -and I'd like to think we both think alike in that aspect. There's no way I would break something that costly unless Quark happened to mess with my stuff. Clank, remember the day I tore the house down?"

He shuddered. "Yes, unfortunately I do. But he could have been upset about the date itself. Remembering his own father's birthday could have brought back memories of his childhood."

We all stayed quiet.

"What you said could be right, pal. But then wouldn't his crazy side have come up a week ago? I don't think that's why he broke the HV..." I closed my eyes, trying to remember something. "I think I remember seeing something that could be why ..."

I rushed to the pile of blueprints and old files, searching the mound before running back to them with a few pieces of blue paper and a data pad.

"Found them. Here before you first are several blueprints that he had submitted to some of those top companies in the galaxy. Take a note of how many there are :19. They've all been rejected on basis that it was either impossible to make or completely absurd, crazy, and dangerous." I laid them out before picking up the data pad. "Here now: this pad that contains a file written 3 days ago about the geo crystal and his research into that "unlimited power source" stuff Clank brought up 2 days ago...I've been poking around with it when I was looking through the papers but didn't find anything of importance other than some small notes about what we know about the shard before I lost interest."

_/But anything connected to this situation is important, Ratchet./_

I sighed as Clank took the device off my hands. "Yea, yea, I know now. But this information was written as a paper, or something, so I didn't even pay much thought. I have no idea what they do at their place...but skimming by it, it didn't make any sense at all, to be honest. It was really disorganized, and contradictory. As if he was writing for the hell of it, and with no evidence. Just ramblings -agreeing with the comments made to the file. Main point though is that it also says its been rejected and his job at the society terminated for excess absence. It looks like he tried to take too much sick days to research on the map instead of showing up... got fired...you know what I'm getting at?."

Sasha nodded. /The_ amount of failures in his life...That could have been the trigger... and we can't say that he is schizophrenic like his father, though. He was examined before his application papers had been approved due to his father's psychotic break. He was cleared and they've been watching him ever since. It's possible that the countless rejections took its toll on him.../_

"...and had caused him develop the delusional disorder to believe that everyone he came in contact with were against him, as well as causing the creation of the voice in his head." Clank said. "And from this data pad, not only has the rejections hurt him mentally as well with the added effects of it being the month of his father's birth, his usage of the Nova shard is also causing his mind to spiral out of control. The shard itself is highly unstable - the Lombax researchers who worked in the Geology Sector had been working on a unlimited source of power to operate their weaponry under the name "ETHEREAL". The project at best was successful...but all been affected by Nova during the first few test runs and were highly unstable themselves. The project had been shut down soon after and everything destroyed to keep any information from falling into the hands of the Cragmites -or so Talos has described in his report."

..._all had been affected by Nova...highly unstable.._.I paused to think as the information my pal had said was starting to sink in. _Is that the reason why these feelings I've been getting are starting to happen a lot...? Me striking the shard and causing the blue light...the exposure...?_

..._**The insanity...you only wish..**_.

_/Well then, if he was slowly falling into his psychosis, that's not what's happening now. Talwyn's been telling me that most of his fleet has gotten way out of hand and are starting to push further beyond the newest neutral line-/_

Sasha whipped her head around so suddenly, stepping away from our view with an alarmed face as she was preoccupied with whoever she happened to be talking to at the moment.

_/what do you mean you can't patch us through? Try again!/_

There was small murmurs that were audiable as she kept her figure turned to the side, increasing the suspense.

_/...no, there has to be a reason! She couldn't have just turned off her communicator like that -she was supposed to be within the eyes of Fire team Zeta-4...What's her last point of location?/_

Silence again.

As she kept her head turned, her face and tone began to show signs of worry. My heart began to race when I caught her giving me quick glances. _She...does she mean...Tal...? She couldn't have...Talwyn's fine ...she has to be. Maybe she means someone else...another female?_

_No...she can't_

_/They're all down? How-/_

"Sasha, what's happening?" I cried out as I was trying to push back any horrible ideas. "This is about Tal...where's Talwyn?"

There was a brief minute of silence before the Cazarian turned to face us with a grim look on her face and a small growl in her throat.

_/We lost contact with Talwyn. She was last seen near the enemy area, a few clicks away from the orb and Talos itself before she disappeared...Damn it, I told her to avoid that area.../_

My body went numb. I felt a blow of shock hit me and I wanted to speak, but I couldn't.

_Not Tal._._.I told her to help and now..._

_/Talos has Talwyn, Ratchet. There are no signs of debris from her ship, which in this unfortunate scenario is good news. She's been kidnapped.../_

I should have taken her with me

**[Breaking and Entering-END]**

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

**_I'm posting this up while in class! Biology here, going on with the last lecture of this semester, Ecology. Interesting stuff._**

**This chapter...Damn its long. I hope I didn't make it too confusing for some. There are explanations here and stuff, plus a cliffhanger (maybe) I gave myself 3 days to complete this chapter (due to finals and term papers) and I did it on deadline but since I had things to do I couldn't post it up until now (when he isn't looking at me). I make sure to post for my lovely readers.**

**So yea, I reviewed and re-edited, thank you to those people who had commented on my story! It's already at 40 reviews and I'm happy! Plus I got another 2 replies on Obsidian Mind, which was cool.**

**Read and Review, it motivates me to keep on writing ^^**

**As usual, all characters (minus Talos and his idealios) are not mine-Insomniac**

**-AUselessMicroFluff**


	11. Ready, Steady, Go!

**Chapter 11**

**[Ready, Steady, GO!]**

**-:-**

**Inside the Lab-home**

**Reegius Point**

**-:-**

I don't think I've counted how long I was without breathing, but if I'd have to guess, it was probably a good six minutes. Might've been a new record for me other than that time I played the "how long can you hold your breath" game with Clank -which I realized afterwards that wasn't such a good idea since he never even breathes air and in that game I lasted four minutes before passing out on the couch. But I guess that maybe one's ability to still remain standing despite the lack of oxygen going to the lungs was different in certain circumstances.

In the latter it was just a silly game done out of boredom while waiting for a show to come back on. This case however, it was total shock followed by the sickening feeling of hurt when Sasha told me that the Phoenix had lost contact with Talwyn.

_Tal..._

_'No, you fluffball...'_

_Hehe..._

I kept my head low so that they wouldn't see my eyes beginning to well up, my face begin to change into one of distress and anger as I kept hearing those words spoken by Sasha, signifying Talwyn's disappearance and apparent kidnapping echoing inside my head without end.

_Talwyn...kidnapped...gone..._

_'I'm coming too...wait...!'_

_'Talwyn, you need to stay here...you're needed here anyways...'_

_...anyways..._

_**Decisions, decisions**_

_It's all my fault..._

_'It's not like I can't handle myself...'_

_'...I really don't want to have to worry about something bad happening to you...'_

_...something bad...it already did..._

_**It always happens...don't you see?**_

_...It's all..ways...my..._

"Ratchet? Are you okay?" A soft voice coming from Clank asked me as I kept my eyes glued to the floor. I could tell he and Sasha were worried about my sudden silence after the news.

I could feel them staring at me the whole time as my pal waited for an answer and I withheld the trembling voice my sadness was going to cause when speaking. I didn't want them to know I was going to cry -I'm not like that, so I also pretended to have a migraine in order to wipe away the forming tears and recollect myself.

_I'm not like that...I can't be..._

**_Hmm.._**

"I'm fine," I said as I looked up to see his and Sasha's faces looking at me with apparent concern. "I'm just a little shaken...and was just trying to wonder why Talos would have taken Tal...that's all..."

Clank looked at me before frowning slightly, tapping his chin lightly in thought. "That is a good question," he said. " I too was wondering why Talwyn had been targeted."

_/Could it have something to do with you both leaving Veldin?/_ Sasha said, her holographic image flickering slightly._ /You did mention before that he had you both trapped within your home with a replica of her, right? He could be furious that you both managed to survive whatever the DreamWeaver did and would be hampering his progress, so he kidnapped her to have a leverage over your activities... A threat detained?/_

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Probably...maybe...I don't know. It could be a reason." I said, looking around the room again quickly with my worried feelings becoming obvious. "But what I do know is that we need to go back out there and save her...! Who knows what Talos might be doing and-"

She placed her hands up in front of her, as if she was to place a firm hand on my shoulder to assure me. _/Calm down, Ratchet, I'm sure she is fine. We are worried too, but she can handle-/_

As she was speaking, her face changing into one of sudden shock before the Cazarian's hologram suddenly cut off, her image disappearing from her spot in front of us as our communication with her and the Starship Phoenix went dead. The room became silent once more.

It happened so fast, we were at a slight loss of words for a while before any one of us finally spoke.

_..the hell...?_

"Sa...-Sasha...!" I called out pointlessly.

Silence was my answer.

"Wha...what happened...?" We both exclaimed while looking at each other with confused faces as Clank attempted to get Sasha back on the line -but to no avail. Sasha wasn't responding anymore, and neither was anything going through to the Phoenix. All this left me having a heavy feeling in my stomach and caused me to almost hyperventilate and faint from the shot of anxiety that suddenly overwhelmed me at the moment.

Luckily, I didn't see Clank noticing. To him, it seemed like I was just going to close my eyes.

_Don't let him know.._

**_He'll see..._**

When I was able to finally get some deep breaths in and remain calm, I picked up my wrench from its place on the table and began to make my way towards the door of the facility in a hurry. But before I could reach the exit, Clank grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me to a stop with a force I didn't know he had.

"Ratchet, where are you going?" he asked. "We still need to complete our side of the mission here."

I turned around quickly, yanking my hand back and rubbing my wrist that began to hurt a little from his metal grip with a slight look of anger. "Clank, pal... we don't have a mission here," I said hastily. My next words came out in a flurry of rushed sentences. "Don't you see that something is terribly wrong? Sasha's not answering us back and Tal's been kidnapped and we can't just stay here and continue to keep on looking for something that Talos didn't even make or isn't even here and we need to go back-"

"But it does exist." He insisted as he tugged my pant leg, "We need to find the Shield Disruptor Railgun."

I paused. My words faded as I stood there blinking back at him, confusion written all over my face.

"The what now?"

"The Railgun that Talos had been developing three weeks ago." Clank replied simply.

The small robot began to pull me back towards the table, where the data pad I had picked up before was located. I didn't resist; as soon as he said that I became a little more curious and slightly relieved that maybe there might be some hope and thus allowed myself to walk with him.

I was still antsy about Sasha..

Once we had arrived, he took the data pad and exited from the file that was opened before making his way towards another directory and overriding another encrypted login key. I stood there watching him tapping on the pad until he was done, in which he handed the device over to me. On the screen, there seemed to be a digital blueprint of some kind of weapon design, light yet slightly bulky-looking.

A design I remembered seeing a few minutes ago as an _ACTUAL item_-

"I've seen that!" I exclaimed and rushed over to the farthest table, next to the makeshift bedroom and began to sift over the various gadgets that littered the table and floor. Clank came over as well, and we spent at least two minutes looking through everything before we had the weapon in our hands.

We both smiled at each other before I frowned again.

"Exactly why did you need this, pal?" I asked.

He pointed at the pad in return.

"Ah, great..."

I began to skim through the design outlined on the screen. Supposedly, it was created 3 weeks ago -known by the file's creation date- to infiltrate the static 3-layer shield systems that most criminals these days tend to use with just a quick shot. The 1-pellet round sends a short burst of vibrating laser ions to the shield's own makeup, destroying the rhythm that keeps it still -basically ripping a hole in the shield or frying it out completely.

Or so Clank said it could do when used.

But in this blueprint's attached note, it was primarily created so that he himself could get inside his home, since he sometimes tended to forget the passkey to get in and he can't be hassled to call for help when his own sentries try to kill him.

.._hah...wow. Smart._

I poked at the loose wires sticking out. "Huh...very blunt. Disrupts Shields. The 'Shield Disruptor'...name's not quite catchy."

Clank laughed. "Yes, and I bet you could do well...like _Stunderwear?_"

"Yea, but at least the name's creative, and quite popular, mind you. The name he had for this is just too..._bland_." I replied with a chuckle, a little unsure whether he was being sarcastic with me -which would be a first.

"Yes, yes. I am sure it is," he said, "but this weapon should do the trick to destroying the high caliber ionic field, first taking out the sources that power Talos's influence on Veldin -the 4 pillars that he has formed nearby the caves, most likely near the old Geo-center."

"And why can't we just use it bust the shield around and take him out? It's simple enough."

My suggestion caused him to shake his head, and I frowned as he spoke. "Ratchet, you of all people should know that with the pillars active, he will be too strong to take down. He will use his power over the planet to his advantage. We will need to take them out so that Veldin can be released from suspension and stop the advancement of the gauntlet's dome of influence."

"...but it's not like he won't be strong even without them, Clank." I muttered.

Clank smiled. "Yes, I know. But he will not be able to control Veldin or spread the effects to the other planets in the Solana Galaxy. What results from our confrontation with him will be an isolated incident, thus keeping your..._our_ home safe. That is first, Ratchet."

It made sense. Selflessly, I wanted to make sure that everyone else on Veldin were out of harm's way. I always did. Veldin happened to be an easy target whenever someone came by to threaten it, and I couldn't say that I hated the planet despite being stuck there for quite a while of my life. But selfishly, I worried more for Talwyn and Sasha. They were currently in the worst kind of trouble; What about _them_? My eyes seemed to silently ask that very same question as I gave my pal a saddened look before looking down, dejected.

Clank stood beside me, tapping me lightly on my arm in his own attempt at reassurance.

"You are worried for Sasha and Talwyn," he began, "and so am I. But do not let this get to you. I am sure that whatever happens to them, they can handle themselves.

"But you don't know Talos," I choked out, clenching my hands tightly as I thought about the Cazarian. "He has Talwyn...and whatever happened to Sasha, I am sure he had something to do with it -better yet, he DID do something to her. I'm telling you, Clank, I won't be able to live with myself if they get hurt..."

My voice lowered to a feeble tone as I closed my eyes, trying to fight back the imagery. "...if he ever laid a hand on Tal..."

_I don't want them to leave me..._

_...leave..._

_I've already lost three..._

**_Running out of time_**

"Miss Sasha will be okay, Ratchet," Clank said softly. "She is a Captain, after all. And as for Talwyn Apogee... do you remember Artemis Zogg?"

I lifted my head slightly to nod at him.

"If she had managed to survive whatever happened during her time in captivity, then she will survive being with Talos Seraph, giving her resourcefulness in situations. Miss Talwyn is a strong willed Markazian, Ratchet. Do not underestimate her abilities. As Sasha had said when we all believed she had died: she would not have wanted you to sulk. She would have wanted you to take the perpetrator down, starting with taking this weapon and destroying the pillars. Only then can we ensure Veldin's safety as well as arriving in time for Talwyn's ."

"And what if Talos uses her as leverage? What if we go there and he kills her, just like that? What then?"

"He will not. Talwyn had explained to me that if one thinks negatively, then the world will reflect that outcome. If she is correct, then we need to be positive. I assure you, Miss Talwyn will be okay. She is capable of handling herself..."

_'It's not like I can't handle myself, you know...'_

_'I don't want to have to worry about you...'_

_'Wait for me...!'_

I sighed. "Alright...alright...I only hope what you said is true, buddy. I know Tal is a great shot; she'll have her blaster with her in any case. Maybe she'll have him dead by then, yea?"

Clank laughed and I broke into a smile, my slight depression and anxiety fading.

"Thanks, pal. I needed that pick me up."

My eyes soon wandered over to the Railgun on the table and I picked up to look it over closely. "Okay, so we need to take th -ah!...if it would fire at all, pal." I turned the weapon on its side before before taking a look at the blueprint, running my eyes down to the numbers and words on the side and pointing them out to him. "This gun here says otherwise -it's missing the electro-cell stasis battery to even fire and a grid converter that attaches to the battery itself."

"Perhaps Talos has them?" He looked at me.

I shrugged. "Well, he didn't finish the project, and he might actually have them seeing how he has a warehouse of items. Maybe."

Clank and I made our way to the shelves with the pad in hand and began to search the sections of the columns for the numbers that matched the ones on the blueprint, 244 and 176. Number 176 was easy to find since it ended up being the abundance of electro-cell stasis batteries sticking out like candy on the left top corner, but surprisingly enough, Talos did not even have any number 244 grid converters. That slot was the only one empty. He hadn't even ordered any yet, and the ones he did have were either broken or burnt out and modified for other uses.

_Great. Why do I feel like it was intentional...?_

"So that goes any plans on getting this restored," I sighed as I slid the stasis battery in its slot. "We don't have the converter to get this baby started, and it'd take a while to make the trip to find a place where they sell them-"

"Actually, I think I may have something of interest to ya, boys."

We both turn around to face the voice that had spoken to us from behind our backs. I smiled as my eyes laid upon a telltale blue skinned, overalls-wearing guy. My lucky day, no bet.

_Very convenient in timing, he was. Very convenient indeed..._

* * *

**Within the Confines of the Shielded Plasma Orb,**

**Outer Atmosphere of Veldin**

**Solana Galaxy**

**-:-**

Talwyn really did not know how she came to be there.

The battle seemed like a distant dream to her. All she could remember was flying with her ship and shooting at the various enemy hordes that invaded their newly mapped out neutral zone. Stopping the slow but surely moving progress that the lunatic Talos Seraph had been making with his...shield? Dome?

She frowned.

Well, whatever it was, it was growing closer to them and to nearby planets, and little by little most of their allies had fallen past the border, never to be heard from yet. But luckily they were trained on what to do when they found themselves in there.

Thanks to both Ratchet and Clank, they were able to find out that the area past the barrier suspends people into a dream -or at least, that's what Sasha had told her before everything went dark on her. The process itself was somewhat quick, and to avoid any casualties robotic and organic, they were told to make sure that all engines were off (since they would have a 5 second window of opportunity to shut it down via ignition drive) and just remain drifting. If they can't do that, there was the secondary plan to head down to Veldin with the automatic brake detection system active, so that once the ship was nearing land it would land safely, and not like the 12th division's first responders had -crash landing before they knew what it was. But these ships sadly did not come with an autopilot feature, hence why only the best would use them in battle. Most ships had them though, but who would go autopilot during battle, anyways?

_It's a battle,_ she remembered Sasha telling her when she brought it up, _not a training ground._

And a battle it was, she thought silently before wincing. A concussion? Perhaps. She slowly placed her hands on her forehead and rubbed. Her head throbbed massively, making attempts to open her eyes difficult and painful due to the light coming from...from where, exactly? Where was she? With her eyes closed due to the pain, all she knew was this place was foreign territory. There wasn't any of the assuring comforts of a semi rough seat or the cool metal grip of a movable wheel that being inside a ship had. Instead, there was only a faint humming noise and several shots heard from far away that entered her ears Firm land her hands touched. Oxygen that didn't smell artificial. Mental warning sounds blared in her head. She had to know where she was, so the Markazian forcefully opened her eyes again and braved the light.

There was much to take in.

For one, there was a blue like shield -Sasha's so called "ionic field"- encasing the smaller light blue plasma orb she currently found herself in. The shield itself kept pulsating every few seconds, the little lines of energy moved in slight ripples she hadn't noticed due to having to be far away from this area. It wasn't all solid like the platform she was on at the moment (created by the same plasmic energy as the orb itself). It just looked that way and acted that way. Talwyn cranked her neck up a little higher and squinted her eyes to see a familiar planet nearby: Veldin. The planet itself was surrounded by what did look like a blue plasma dome similar to the orb and that's when she realized that this orb she was in was also inside of the large dome -yet here, she was still able to breathe and think. She wasn't suspended here...

_Or was she...?_

"Talwyn Apogee...the Great Max Apogee's daughter, I presume?"

_Talos...Seraph..._

Talwyn turned her head around to face the panicky yet dark crazed voice's owner. She happened upon a male Cazarian standing -neigh, hovering- above her, his face somewhat sleep depraved yet crazed and lively like his voice. As she proceeded to look him over, she could see his dark, brown, furry arms covered in what looked like small translucent wires. Each of these wires connected to his head and arms, pulsating with energy all originating from the electric-spark radiating gauntlet in his right hand. There was also the blue light he was bathed in, connected in larger translucent-like tubes that led towards Veldin -to the pillars, Al told Sasha and herself. The ones keeping him in control of what happened in the planet.

He looked more machine this way...as if he was hooked to a life support machine. And by the way the blue energy flowed through him and the gauntlet and back out to Veldin and the dome, she wouldn't be surprised if the massive setup of wires and all _was_ probably a sort of life support.

She didn't reply back, though, choosing to look back down and reach for her blaster...which she didn't have anymore.

"Huh...Were you looking for this?" She heard him say.

Her head shot up to see Talos holding up her old trusty blaster -one that her deceased robotic guardians Cronk and Zephyr had given to her for a prize when the Markazian became really good at her aiming during practices a long time ago. It was now in his possession, floating in a wisp of blue light from his gauntlet. Without a weapon she felt bare, defenseless in her situation, even though she still could fight. But she felt weak. All she could do was glare at him and his growing smile, before her eyes widened when he snapped his fingers and disintegrated her treasured sidearm right in front of her like if it was nothing.

_Worthless...Her piece of them, gone..._

A fire suddenly raged inside of her, burning with intense hatred.

"Why you little ass-!" Talwyn screamed as she shot up from the floor and ran towards the Cazarian with full velocity. But before she could land a blow on him, she found herself slamming against a wall -the plasma orb's surface -hard with the same speed and falling back onto the platform, winded.. The impact was hard enough to almost make her lose consciousness, but she luckily avoided blacking out and remained a crumpled still figure on the floor as she felt herself being pulled back to where he was again. It hurted with every small tug and her headache grew worse with the pain.

"Hey, hey... I know. Not a really nice way to meet again, huh?" He said to her, crouching on the floor and trying to get a good look at her face. "I kinda wasn't hoping for that, but he said it was necessary...and he's always right...hehe...right...aaalways right...right..."

There was a pause as he frowned.

"Yes, yes, I know..." she heard him say. "There is no need to worry...hehe...he'll...no. Bu-but can't I speak with her...?"

Silence

"She wouldn't...she wouldn't...she-"

Another round of silence.

"...that's right...that's..._don't trust_...they took it all...they took it all..and I will ..." he whispered, his face changing to an emotionless look.

_Something she didn't remember seeing from him ever when she was younger_

She watched as Talos stood up from his couching position and floated towards the direction of the battlefield, silently muttering to himself. From his broken sentences, she could see that he was suffering from some sort of psychosis -if the shaking of his arms and his conversation with himself did not give it away, then the fact that this Cazarian was talking in both whispered and loud tones while looking everywhere and covering himself was a dead ringer. He sometimes coughed up a laugh or two, but mostly he just coward from whatever seemed to be going on in his head and mumbled.

Talwyn didn't have her head facing him at the time, but that was because she found herself mesmerized by the flow of energy the gauntlet passed from the being to Veldin below via the pillars as a confluence -a conflux? Maybe, but it pulsated like it had a mind of its own, with a nice rhythm to and fro...

...And that's when she noticed the changes in the flow.

There was a crackling sound of victorious and crazed laughter as a burst of energy poured from Talos and to the dome instead. She turned to see the armada of replica ships of Sasha's materializing by the handfuls and slowly pushing back the resisting forces...

"I hope they come for you..." she heard him say to her as she witnessed the fall of the Phoenix. "It would be a victory in the making...and having the Lombax and his robotic companion here would be worthwhile."

It wasn't his voice anymore...

_what...?_

* * *

**-****:-**

I wonder how long we both had each other locked eye to eye. But it was enough for Clank to poke us both out of it.

"Oh, yea. So I just need you to do one favor for me, and you'll get your cell adapter thingy-"

"_Grid Converter_" I corrected.

"-err...right. Your _grid converter_ thingy, and you'll be on your merry way. Do we have a deal?"

There was a three second pause right after his question as he looked at us with a happy grin. I turned to face Clank. I could see that my pal seemed pretty much satisfied with the blue guy's proposition as he looked back at me with a small nod noticeable to me. But I on the other hand, frowned and shook my head visibly.

_Really now.._.I thought_, at a time like this...?_

"Ratchet..."

"No...I..."

I stopped talking. They both kept looking at me, their eyes making me feel slightly uncomfortable and in response I turned away, closing my eyes to think it through...

So apparently, we are here to save Veldin. That much is pretty much known from my conversation. But are we saving it? Maybe, because I really can't tell by what we were doing -Bartering. Did I even mention the time we had to do it? Because if I didn't, it's because I really don't know myself. But what I do know is that it's running out, per usual, and that we needed to hurry up and get the disruptor Railgun working again to stop Talos from putting everyone to bed - _PERMANENTLY_. And I don't even think it's sleep, either. Oh and did I also mention that thrown into the mix was my friend Talwyn being kidnapped, and that the Phoenix may be in trouble due to unresponsive connection? Yea, because it's what's keeping me on edge and anxious. But all in all, I guess it's just the daily life of a pair of heroes... though to be honest it's too much on one plate, and even though I've been thrown worse, I'm not so hot myself with the pressure.

There was a slight noise of someone clearing their throat.

I opened my eyes and sighed. _And as usual, what makes it worse is the somewhat annoying obstacles that seem to always pop up in our adventures..._

"Are you sure?" I heard the guy said with a small questioning tone. "Your little buddy here's very adamant about needing the part..."

I kept my back turned, still thinking.

"Ratchet, we need that converter. You said so yourself." Clank whispered as he placed a hand on my back. "The more we spend time here, the more we lose. It is just a small task-"

"A small tedious task that's always been something we had to do when we ever encounter him!" I put my hands up and set them down quickly to emphasize my annoyance. "Look, I'm sorry pal. But I don't have time to go to another planet and get what he needs! We have a planet AND a Galaxy to save, remember?"

The robotic looked at me with a frown. "Yes, but-"

"But nothing! Can't for once, the plumber just hand us something without asking for anything in return? I mean, we have a frickin' galaxy to save! That should be setting out some large alarms to people to give freebies away!"

There was silence once more as I sighed again and looked over at the unfinished weapon in Clank's hands...

Annoyances were sometimes a blessing, I could say. I've had them pop up once or twice during dire times. Most of them ended up being small tasks that involved either entering a contest to win something we needed, taking a trip to clear something out for someone and still get something we needed...and most importantly, helping the infamously famous Plumber himself -who seemed to be always present at the times we needed help- with whatever job he needed done for -you guessed it- something that we needed or will need down the road. Every time, no lie.

I chuckled.

Look, Don't get me wrong -I'm not hating. On the contrary, I'm actually glad that he happened to be out here repairing Talos's heating generator out in the back room. He always tends to raise my hopes up times a thousand whenever he makes his entrances. An annoying necessity. And the guy himself must be some sort of experienced galactic ninja or something, because we didn't even notice his presence in the facility until he finished poking around the room he was in and happened to walk on out and see us talking about parts we needed. Funny story though: he actually did have what the mini grid converter needed to get the Railgun working, but of course he wasn't the magical, somewhat mystical Plumber for nothing -and hence wanted us to bring him some 'Adymanitine carbon fillings' for a pet project he happened to be working on.

A pet project. One that would require us to possibly head far off into the shadow sector, because there is no way in hell any Adymanitine fillings existed here...

"Look, they look like this, ya see?"

I sighed again and turned around slowly. In his hands, he held a small green string like fiber and dangled it towards us, showing its flexibility and texture.

_They looked familiar...__I think..._

"Its not so hard to get.," the Plumber said happily as he placed it away. "I just need a few of them, and Ill even throw in somethin' extra for your troubles."

Smile. "Do...do they need to be whole...? Or you accept them any way?"

Clank looked at me, but I ignored him as I began to picture the area I last saw them. The plumber himself patted my head.

"Any way, son. It doesn't matter, they can be fixed with a small application of heat-"

I didn't bother to stay and finish listening to him. I darted off like a bolt of lightening towards the exit of the facility, once again happening to see Aphelion out in the distance and the broken pieces of sentry bots littering the snow and ice, and scanned the area for the familiar green things...

I should just count myself lucky that Talos happened to use the same Adymanitine fillings on these bots.

After I gathered the several pieces that I found strewn in and around the area, I hurried back towards the two people who were completely engrossed in a conversation about some sort of cryogenic procedure used somewhere that wasn't really important. I dumped the handful of fillings onto the table and smiled, having my hand out in victory.

"Where did you find that?" Clank asked, surprised. "I do not recall coming back from the Shadow sector being that fast."

I laughed. "That's because I didn't go there, tin head. I remember seeing the same green stuff while I was bashing the hell outta the bots outside."

"Ah, but Talos does not have any here."

"Yea, he must have used them all up on making them. That's why I found this much out there."

"Ah..."

"Well, that's great!" The plumber grabbed the fillings off the table and tossed me the much needed grid converter. I smiled, but as soon as he was about to leave, I poked him on his arm and he turned around.

"You said you were going to give us something extra..?"

"Oh, yea! Here you go. Make sure you don't lose that thing; it will come in handy in your future, Ratchet. And thanks again!"

_In my...?_

With that, he tossed another object up in the air, but I missed catching it and so it landed on my pal's hand. I turned around to see what it was.

"A stone?" I said in confusion. "He gave us a stone? What are we -much less I- going to use a stone for? Stone someone to death?"

_ba-dun tsss..._

Clank looked it over. Besides the small marking of a strange "V" and several other designs that connected with one another throughout the rock's surface, it was just an average, plain old rock. Void of any use to us at the moment.

"I will put it away for you," he said as he opened the little slot he had on his person and tossed it in there. "In case it is proven to be useful."

I nodded; as much as our second gift was odd, it did come from the Plumber himself -and we both knew that he always tended to be very cryptic in word and gifts, even when he didn't want to be. Another going for him was that he was never wrong about things. His gifts almost always saved us throughout out journey, and I can name a few times I've literally thanked the heavens for having crossed his path, albeit being annoying in his innocent tasks.

As I placed the grid converter to its slot on the Railgun, it slowly began to give off a glowing greenish light, soon the gun was emitting a green electrical discharge from its barrel and a low hum to match.

I smiled.

_It was time we paid a little visit to Talos and take back our planet...and it will be fun._

**[Ready, Steady, GO!-END]**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**4 DAYS IT TOOK ME. huh, that was accidental, I did not mean to stall for too long, but I was working on the comic book stuff and so I had to make sure everything came out right. Its not easy, and with finals coming up next week, there is a lot to stress about.**

**So here is the chapter, all nice and reviewed. I hope its justice for the long wait...things are being set in motion and all, and typing the last part of the story made me have an image of Ratchet holding the railgun and walking badass with explosions and a smile.**

**lol.**

**I have also been drawing some Ratchet and Clank pics due to being upset about the release date being moved form 2015 to april 2016. I has hoping to see it, but now Ill have to wait till next year. Oh well, hopefully by then my comic for Obsidian Mind ends up being finished and uploaded to dA.**

**As usual, please read and review, it makes me happy and keeps me focused on producing good chapters for you all to read (by the way, we are nearing the end of the story...) Any other comments could also help me improve my work ^^ guests are welcomed to comment too (Thank you to crescent moon, StarRider, destiny and kimy for commenting, it means so much ^^)**

**All characters (minus Talos) are not mine -Insomniac**

**-AUselessMicroFluff**


	12. RealityShift

_Space. A desolate, infinite area, filled with the growing darkness as far as the eye can see..._

_It was a void: silent and mysterious to all who navigated throughout its ever expanding highways to travel to the thousands of destinations discovered, charted and occupied. And it was complete with the thousands upon thousands of micro, small and large particles of rocks from nearby asteroids, as well as the twinkling lights that peaked out like little flowers from distant star clusters, forcing their marks of radiant light onto the blanket of black, trying to exist. It was a magical area, one would say._

_One that would take your breathe away -literally._

_But as much as it was a beauty to behold, it was also frightening how such a frontier that is filled with limitless possibilities and destinations and kept safe by the governments that ruled that specific part of the spacial terrain could also be dangerous, especially when there were battles that ensued -public or otherwise._

_One example being that which occurred in the Solana Galaxy not just a few moments ago..._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**[RealitySHIFT]**

**-:-**

**Within the Confines of the Shielded Plasma Orb,**

**Outer Atmosphere of Veldin**

**Solana Galaxy**

**-:-**

The area around Veldin was eerily quiet. Normally there would have been one to two ships departing the planet in thirty to forty minute intervals, mostly ones that brought in shipments of food and possible customers who needed things to be fixed (it had very cheap maintenance costs for a large variety of vehicles that were perfect for those who couldn't afford the high class ones). There were also the occasional sights of extreme sports junkies who were entering the various hoverboard and hoverbike contests that the place was known to illegally host. That alone -with credit towards its various mechanics- was how this planet and others like it had been actively living -scraping by on the hard earned bolts from visitors. Not as technologically sophisticated like the large cities in Polaris, but that galaxy was nearby and Veldin was still shabby and cozy as an isolated getaway for those who wanted thrills yet knew the dangers of the lawless land.

And it was this one feature that made Veldin a perfect place to start setting plans in motion.

_Oh yes, a perfect place..._

Talos Seraph smiled as he looked down from above his self proclaimed territory: a medium sized plasmic blue orb that was safeguarded by a ionic shield impenetrable by today's disruptors (or so he claimed), currently hovering ominously above the planet's atmosphere. He gazed at the stream of thin, glowing lines that formed into what looked like a huge translucent tube of energy, pouring in huge amounts from the gauntlet that was firmly attached to his right hand and onto the planet's surface -which he knew harbored the four pillars that he created as a confluence to keeping Veldin under his control while at the same time expanding the dome that ensured his dominance towards the rest of the galaxy- albeit a very slow process ever since they found out that the Lombax had unknowingly siphoned off around half of Nova's power...

_It exists...unlimited..._

_...Forever..._

_Finding...mine_

_...everything...laughing..._

_...Blue..._

_'Stop laughing'_ he recalled the Lombax saying with a low growl as he kept dodging every single shot that was thrown at him, _'...you sick son of a...!'_

_Sick...crazy..._

_Lies..._

_...Mine..._

_I won't let you take it away..._

He stood silent, eyes closed as the images flowed; watched as Ratchet lunged at him, throwing his whole body forward with wrench gripped tightly in his hands and in reaction he clenched his hands tightly until it went numb...

_Jumping...exposed..._

_He was vulnerable..._

_...easy target..._

_...mine..._

_Shoot him...Shoot him...Shoot him.._.the Cazarian chanted quietly with a hint of anger. _You could shoot him..._

_'Hahaa...hahahaaaaaaa-'_

_Black...silence...everything went slow. There was just the feeling of heaviness and pain shooting up as the Lombax raised his wrench and slammed it onto the gauntlet, before a bright blue light flashed and a ear deafening explosion took his breath away..._

He frowned as his eyes snapped open. _This was something that wouldn't have happened if had they only died according to plan, he thought angrily before smiling once more. But it doesn't matter much now... no need to worry about that. There wouldn't be any more failures that would hinder progress anymore, I know there wouldn't be any._

He raised his hand and tenderly stroked the Dream Weaver.

_The Gauntlet made sure of that..._

**-:- -:- -:-**

**53 minutes ago...**

"Is...is she okay...?"

Talos held his breath as he looked from afar at the body of the Markazian Talwyn Apogee, who lay on the plasma floor, unconscious and seemingly lifeless

_**Yes...she's fine...**_I hissed._** Why do you even worry...?**_

The Cazarian frowned slightly. "Because I know her...I know her..."

_**I know you know her, Talos... But why do you even care about her condition...? She doesn't care about you...**_

Pause. "Yea. I know that...I know, I know, I know...but-"

_**But nothing...now go and take her weapon away before she wakes up...**_

He raised his hand and a blue light emitted from the gauntlet. With two fingers pointed her direction, he yanked the old looking blaster out of her holster and left it suspended on his side before resuming his focus back to her and her condition.

Worried.

I sighed. It was irking me how our focus kept shifting back to the Markazian. Seeing her just reminded me of how much of a struggle she put up once she noticed what was happening, and just thinking about that struggle alone brought up the images of the amount of ships created in order to corner and subdue her. Her tenacity was a major problem that made whole process annoying and tiresome, which in turn made shooting her down and kidnapping her from the scene after nine minutes of stalling an achievement.

Though there was always that stupid feeling of guilt and worry that kept coming from Talos that ruined the moment...

Such stupidity

_**Really now...don't feel bad for someone that doesn't give two shits about who you are...they all never cared about you...and you shouldn't be caring about them either, heheheh...especially her...for all we know, if she wakes up, she'll be tanking you on without end, familiar or not! hahaha...**_

"But I know her", he repeated again, as if it were someone I should be severely concerned with. "No...other people, yes...but I know her...she wouldn't do that...She's nice...I know her...and her father..."

**_Her 'father' treated you like a tool, teeheehee... Don't you remember?_**

He paused before sighing. There were some minor flashbacks of what he remembered: how we supposedly met the Markazian Max Apogee during one of our routine trips out to buy some supplies. How we supposedly hit it off right away before being told that he wanted to have him join us on his team...promising a chance to learn what he knew in the field of Archaeology and to possibly use that knowledge to finally start off on the right foot into the world...

A new leaf, one would say.

But instead, the only thing that was learned was that our only purpose in being with him was only to be used as a 'fix it all' for the dude, spending a miserable three days camped outside a old location in the Polaris galaxy with the heat hitting out faces and repairing whatever the idiot managed to break on his journey -instead of tagging along.

"Yes...yes he did..." he whispered softly. "I was just used...and I thought it would have been a good thing..."

Laugh. _**He was an idiot...I knew I shouldn't have went...why didn't you listen to me...? The only one time you decided to trust someone...and look where it got us...**_

He remained silent.

**_Trust is bad...it was always bad in the first place, bad, bad, bad, bad, BAD... heheheheheeeh...no one cares about you, or me. They all are against us; its about time you finally realize that and get revenge for what the galaxy has done to you...for what it owes you..._**

"For what it owes...me...?"

Sigh.

_**Yes, yes! Don't you remember why we are doing this!?**_

Silence again.

_**They all think you're like dad...they all watch you, looking for the one little slip up that will give them the ammo to bury you in the ground. To forget you. They don't care about what you do with your life...that is why you are who you are...teeheeehee...and no matter how many times you try to get yourself known again...to redeem yourself and your family name...it all comes crashing down with rejections and failures in everything that we do, no matter how much time and effort we put, or the talent we know we have...**_

He began to walk in circles.

_**It's like they are all working together, don't you see!? The companies you tried to send your inventions to...the report you had submitted to the historical society about the geo crystal...all called garbage and sent back without as much as a figurative smile. And...because of what dad has done...no one will hire you. Its so funny! No one will acknowledge you, hell no one even cares enough to get to know you...they don't want to be anywhere near you. You're just filled with bad luck that is being controlled by those masses out there. This so called government of ours..hahahaa... They just want to see you burn off the face of the planet so that a repeat of what happened with dad doesn't play out again...**_

l felt Talos's face change to one of anger as I played a few small images in his head. Ones that always held that single fragment of a father we once had...

One that was taken away in handcuffs as several media crews filmed it all...

All we could hear were loud noises and people shouting. I watched him clutch his arms together as he tried to shut it all out, trying to make it all go away...

"Rejection..." he mumbled as he struggled to breathe. "it's all because of him...lies...and they all...they didn't care...and I hate him-"

"...uuuhhh..."

Talos stopped talking. I knew he heard it: there was a low moan coming from behind us. He snapped his head around towards the direction of the voice, only to see our Markazian hostage slowly moving herself onto a sitting position on the floor, rubbing her head and trying to open her eyes.

It was cute how she tried.

"She's awake," he whispered. "...can I?"

**_No. Don't even..._**

We watched as she cringed with pain and felt her surroundings before attempting to open her eyes once more. This time, she managed to keep them open and squinted as she looked around at the area. Lots of brightness rushed into her eyes, I could tell. She was stunned for a few seconds before she regained herself and began to analyze everything. It was apparently obvious that she was really surprised when she noted Veldin nearby before her surprised face turned to one of sudden realization...

I smiled. _**Well, well, you must be...**_

"...Talwyn Apogee, the great Max Apogee's daughter, I presume?" Talos said softly, finishing my sentence off.

We watched as the female turned her head to look at us. I could see she was trying to take in everything that she saw as a whole: mainly focused on the dozens of little energy formed wires on my arms and being, watched her eyes gaze towards the gauntlet in my hands and reside there for a few minutes before moving on towards the blue light that surrounded me. Her eyes slowly traveled from the light and followed its path that led from me straight to the planet before there was those few brief seconds of thinking everything through. I noted she was quite alarmed at how he looked -though it was more of the side effects of energy withdrawal from the dozens of ships we had to make in order to keep fighting back that annoying starship's forces...

She didn't answer back to me...Talos thought sadly. I could detect some anger, too.

_**No shit! She's upset, told you she didn't care. Besides, I was right -she's looking for her blaster...hehehe. Think of what would have happened if you hadn't taken her weapon...**_

He frowned as he watched her hands move towards her holster and held out the gun for her to see. "Are you looking for this...?" he asked with a childlike tone.

Her head shot up to face him. There was a look of surprise as she saw her weapon in the hands of himself, floating within a blue light stemming from his gauntlet. He could tell that even having it close to him made her choke up. The Markazian, Talwyn, looked speechless...almost saddened, as if he were taking away something important. It meant something to her.

Talos froze and I realized why. Her face reminded him of his own, when he was younger...

I growled. Why was he starting to have second thoughts.? Why was he hesitating? This is right...He shouldn't be in this mind state...

They locked eye to eye. Disgusting.

_**Destroy her blaster, Talos...**_ I commanded.

He hesitated. It was really easy to know when he hesitated. _What do you mean, 'destroy it'?_ he thought. _No..._ _I can't...she's looking at it...I can tell it's important...it's fine..I'll just leave it out of her sight-_

_**Aww...you care about what she thinks...?**_

he flinched as my tone became serious.

_**That's such a rash change...from having been with you for quite a while, I'm just surprised to be hearing such sympathy for someone coming from you...**_

hehehe...

_**...and such pure stupidity. You're giving in to these people like if they were pieces of chewing gum. What happened to your fierce loyalty to achieving our goals, hmm? If you're going to defy me and throw everything away, then here's a newsflash for you: you're stupid. Feeling sympathy for these...these "people" is a weakness...they'll all just **__**turn on you...bring you down and throw you away in the end...reject you and everything about you...if you think otherwise, then why not give her the gun...and watch as she shows you how much she cares...**_

_**...with a bullet to your face...**_

Pause._ B-but why...why are you saying that...?_ he asked mentally. _We...We can take care of ourselves...I'm sure we can...we have-_

_**HA! Your change in attitude about this is starting to bother me, Talos,**_ I hissed. _**I'm not going to save you this time, or the next time after that like I always had. If it were up to me, I'd let you get shot so you can 'man up"...and to be honest, with your IQ you can't be this stupid to realize that the only reason it's important to her is because that's all she had to defend herself...**_

Silence.

_**Now then. When I told you to destroy her weapon... I wasn't asking you -I was commanding you. And I'm only going to repeat my words once again: Destroy her blaster before she gets any funny ideas...**_

That mini lecture seemed to do the trick. The Cazarian snapped his fingers and I watched her eyes widened as it slowly disintegrated in his hands...

It was funny how he was right, though. The weapon did hold some sentimental value but it did no harm to how much I enjoyed seeing her hurt...how much it angered her, despite the fact that I could feel that Talos didn't feel the same way...

I scoffed silently._** See? Isn't it fun when you listen to me? though it's a pity you don't see it my-**_

"You...little... ass!"

It was almost sudden as Talwyn lunged at us, screaming as she forced her body off the ground and rushed towards us with her hands balled into fists. She was fuming, red faced and enraged and I was pretty sure Talos would move out of the way, but I noticed that as she charged, there was that split second moment where he had sat there, stunned at her anger like a sitting duck and it ticked me off. As usual, he wasn't accustomed to situations like these and decided to stare at her with his eyes wide open...

_**Damn it, Talos...!**_

It was almost hilarious as the Markazian, with her pretty face and willing spirit, was flung off to the side using her own velocity like if she were a tattered old piece of cloth. Her frail body collided with such hard impact on the orb's wall that she howled in pain before sliding down into a heap on the floor, silent.

"Why...how did you do that..?!" Talos's voice trembled in a low whisper, clearly surprised at how his hand shot up without any control. "How-"

I laughed, and I could tell he was becoming uncomfortable. Good. Hopefully that should have shown him that I mean business...

The Cazarian gently pulled her back and made his way towards her, crouching beside her body and trying to get a good look at her face. Possibly to see whether she was okay.

_**Grrr...**_

"Hey, hey... I know. Not a really nice way to meet again, huh?" He said to her in a hushed tone. "I kinda wasn't hoping for that, but he said it was necessary...and he's always right...hehe...right...aaalways right...right..."

It was obvious to me that with his sarcasm, he was starting to be a problem...

_**What are you trying to get at, you idiot... Are you starting to back out...? Such a little pansy, can't even grow a pair to continue on... How utterly pathetic...**_

There was a pause as he frowned. _No...I'm not...don't say that-_

_**Well it seems to me you are...hehehehe...and you do not want to mess with me, Talos. You already saw what I am capable of.**_

"Yes, yes, I know..." Talos whispered meekly. "There is no need to worry...hehe..."

Sigh...

_**You're not convincing enough, so here's some advice for you: don't give me any of that 'don't worry' crap because there is technically 'a lot' to worry about due to your idiocy , So for your sake you better hope that the Lombax takes the bait and comes back kicking for the girl...since this is all your fault, anyways...**_

The words stung him deeply as he clutched his hands. "he'll...he'll...no..."

There was silence after his words trailed into silence.

**_No? hehehe...Did you just say 'no'? Oh, now you're shifting blames..._**_**you think it's my fault... how cuteeeee, **_I cooed.

_No I don't mean that,_ he thought back, his face growing hot. _I meant that he will come...but you didn't have to do that to her-_

**_HAHAHAAHAHA...Hahaa...heh..._**

Silence

**_You're__ seriously kidding me with your pity on the hostage! Its adorable, Im not gonna deny that...but that baby behavior really had to stop. Just leave her alone and focus on taking out the rest of the nuisances._**

He frowned. "Bu-but...can't I speak with her-"

_**No, no no...what the hell is wrong with your focus? Don't you see those idiots outside are still actively pushing us back? This is part of your faulty excuse to not following the plans in the first place! Just focus on that, don't start bothering with someone who clearly hates you!**_

Silence reigned as he remained crouching, looking at the girl with his stupid worried expression plastered on his face.

_**Grrr...why are you still standing there? Move it, before she wakes up and starts attacking yo-**_

"She wouldn't.." he snapped back. "...she wouldn't, she wouldn't, she wouldn't...she-"

I snapped.

_**Uugh!...what the hell did I tell you about trust? What is wrong with you, you passive bastard?! Why can't you get it in your dumb-ass head that this pathetic sympathy and trust will get you nowhere...why should you trust the people that are all out to destroy you? They don't care about you, idiot... We are nothing but a speck of dust on the floor. That is how low they think of us. We are nothing important, thus we are hated, pushed aside, rejected...they've all made sure to take away what chances we had to be known...so trust is one thing that needs to be taken out of this stupid equation when dealing with these people...**_

Talos closed his eyes as I began to form a migraine on him and began to buckle under the growing pain. "...that's right...that's...don't trust...you're right.." _You're right..._ "They took it all...they took it all..and I will-"

His mouth clamped shut and his heart rate increased as he panicked.

_**You will?**_ I chuckled. _**Oh, don't try to play coy with me... You will do nothing, Talos. Your stupid passivity and idiocy w**__**as the last straw...**_

_**...I will not have your type of mind mess up everything that I've worked for..**_.

He remained silent as his body began to float away from the Markazian and towards the direction of the battlefield. I could feel the dread he was feeling as he lost control over his own movement and the anxiety of the unknown that would occur at any moment rise dramatically.

_**Do you remember what happened to those scientists who used Nova, Talos?**_

Silence was my answer.

_**Not going to answer me, are you? Hahahaha...Its fine if you don't want to reply; it just makes the suspense even more tasty...though if I recall correctly, you're not the type to read things through and remember -technically my job. So let me put it in simple terms: they went insane, dear little me, and eventually their insanity took over their own morality and sensibility to differentiate between truth and lies, reality and fake...becoming unstable...volatile...**_

_**...You could say that it was kinda like if another personality had completely taken over their own bodies...get it now?**_

If it were possible to see how frightened he was...I would have done so just to get my jollies out of his emotions. But I settled on feeling his heart begin to beat fast, his hands managing to avoid my command and clutch his arms tightly around himself, before he focused his attention to touching the Dream Weaver and scratching the part where the geo crystal was socketed.

"There...I knew there was something off about you..." Talos half-mumbled in a terrified voice as he shook. "How you were able to...to manipulate my-"

_**How? I just explained! hehehe...If you're so shocked, I'm sorry to say that it's once again technically your fault. You did know what Nova does to people, yet you sought it out because you wanted to-**_

"You!..." he growled. "This is you...you wanted...you sai- _HAAAUUGH!_"

A huge amount of energy bursted out from the gauntlet and ran straight to Veldin, causing the formation of several thousand replica Galactic ships to attack and push forward -while at the same time causing the poor Cazarian to lean onto the wall and grab his chest, the feeling of nausea making its rounds throughout his body and slowly incapacitating him...

" tch...What...what...are...!"

_**Yes...yes, I agree. I wanted that...hehehe...**_

He closed his eyes, the darkness increasing as the noises of desperate attempts in sucking air into the lungs were heard. Gasping, clinging...begging.

"You...some.._augh_...something...not right...not-"

_**Oh shut up...Think of this as a change in leadership. Oh, and don't worry; I won't forget you...I'm just going to make sure that everything comes out according to plan -physically. Besides, this little switch wont make much of a difference, Talos! I'm you, but twice as better...I'm only doing it in the interest of my plan, which means getting rid of the ME that was just not cutting it anymore..hehehehe...**_

_You're not me...you're...supposed...to...be my friend.._

_...I met you only 4 years ago..._

_...you can't _

_be..._

_can't be me..._

_**Oh? Hehehe...well, sorry to have to break it to you...**__**but you're not the dominant one anymore. I am now the real me...**_

_no..._

_**...and you are nothing but a worthless, childish piece of conscious trash...**_

**-:- -:- -:-**

**Present time**

There was silence. All the voices he heard played in his head, all the images that turned to display every action, argument, conversation..iit was all gone. Faded into nothingness. Only the small hum of electric energy that pumped through the planet and his domain played its song as a backdrop to the current scenery.

He was alone, for now.

"Pity it had to be that way," Talos whispered to himself as he watched the electrical discharges dance on the surface of the Dream Weaver, lost in its mesmerizing pattern. "Such a pity...It's so quiet without you..."

With that, he dropped his right arm and turned to face his hostage, Talwyn Apogee -who was currently unconscious after her failed attempt at taking his life with nothing more than a small pocket knife after his episode.

"hehehe...you're such a fighter, little lady. Such a fighter...its no wonder why people say you and the Lombax could be a pair..."

A flick of light flashed from the corner of his eye. It caught his attention, and he quickly spun around to see what it was.

His heart raced with excitement.

From what he could make out beyond the desolate, black, spacial battle ground, there was a glint of white that kept on flashing. Curious for a more closer look, he closed his eyes and moved his field of vision to one of his many gauntlet created drones lying in wait on the target's path, disguised as a broken down Galactic Ranger ship.

It was just a piece of metal reflecting light off of a malfunctioning ship's headlight blinker.

The Cazarian frowned. He was so elated to have seen that light that he let his hopes raise for the confrontation, only for it to have been a false alarm. But that did not stop him from picturing how it would go down: how from far off in the distance a ship will come through -its thrusters blared bright blue in streaks as it came- towards him with great velocity and acceleration that it would almost look like a stray comet or asteroid was hurling through, the colour of its orange-metallic paintjob and physical appearance clashing and exploding as his own forces destroyed the only ones capable of stopping him...

...fixing the little mistake that his other self had done...

"Oh yes...I'll be waiting in anticipation, Ratchet...just for you"

The Cazarian looked back at his hostage one last time with a crooked smile.

_I'm not going to let you ruin this for me..._

**[RealitySHIFT-END]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yes...I should really kick myself for being gone 11 days. But I had a lot of things going on (Finals, comic work and meetings, my twin's graduation preparation...) and I couldn't work on anything until everything was clear on my calendar. ****Thank god its done though ^^**

**So yea, here's chapter 11! Its been a kick typing this up (until 5 am...), I think I made this a little creepy...or something like that. I wanted to focus more on Talos and his point of view (especially explaining Chapter 10's scene where Talwyn notices a change in his behavior...) and reading it to myself, I think a little of Balalaika just went into the scene (She's from Black Lagoon, and to be honest, Ratchet's replica normally has her type of demeanor). I'm hoping though that I didn't make it too confusing, as it was slightly hard to write this down, since there was the voice that was talking as well as just him thinking...**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank those who had commented on the previous chapter (Destiny, Crescent Moon, Kimy and bebuzzu). It made me so happy that you've all hung on for so long. And to answer the question that the guest "Kimy" had posted up in the comments...I don't know. Maybe there will be a next part to this story...maybe it's going to be used in this one...I'll leave it to you to speculate.**

**So, I hope this little chapter makes up for the long absence! I won't be gone long now, the next chapter is currently in the works! (though I might not post anything on the 29 of May, simply because that day is of importance to my twin) and I will make sure to post it up, and a****s usual: please read and review -I cannot stress how happy it makes me feel when I read your reviews (any type). It helps motivate me and teaches me where to improve my work.**

**Also, all characters (minus talos) are not mine -Insomniac**

**-AUselessMicroFluff**


	13. Death Trapped

_Talwyn...I hope you're okay..._

_I really hope you are..._

**_She better be..._**

_Because it's all my fault..._

_I should have taken you with me..._

_...I should have known that would have happened..._

**_This is all your fault..._**

_Its...my fault...for everything..._

**_You shouldn't have acquaintances, Ratchet..._**

_This seems to always happen to me..._

_Maybe...I..._

**_...they'll just be used against you, no?_**

_I...I'm sorry...so sorry..._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**[Death Trapped]**

**-:-**

**Travelling through minor slipspace speed**

**Aboard the Lombax ship, _Aphelion_**

**Bogon Galaxy (current point)**

**-:-**

"For what, Ratchet?"

I was snapped out of my daze abruptly, staring outside at the blackness of space, and turned to face Clank, who was sitting beside me on the passengers seat. He had a confused, yet concerned look on his face as he held the data pad we had recovered on Siberius in his hands. I gave him the same look back, but just more amplified than his was. "Huh? What you do mean 'for what'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clank set down the pad on his lap. A small little clink noise was heard as it made contact with his metal legs. "That is what I would like to know," he said, turning to face me again. "You said you were sorry about something, but I do not recall anything that would need apologizing for?"

"Ah..."

_I apologized?_ I frowned as I tried to recall when I had spoken those words, until the sudden realization that I had thought about apologizing to Talwyn hit me. My face instantly began to turn a slight shade of red, and I began to feel it getting hot as I quickly spun my head away from my pal to avoid him seeing my embarrassment. I felt stupid to have accidentally blurt out the apology to him -albeit unintended- and was now trying to find some reply to give him that would satisfy his curiosity I'm sure he was having about it. This ended up making the awkward silence grow longer -not benefiting me, of course- and I began to hope that maybe he would forget it ever happened, like he sometimes did.

_Though why did it feel like I was agreeing with someone...?_

Sadly it didn't work out that way. As I kept racking my head for words, I could feel him continuing to look at me for some sort of reply -a viable one. It was also becoming obvious to me that he might not let it go, as I thought he would. A minor problem, no doubt.

I bit my lip. _Uh huh...well then, I'm sorry, but I plead the fifth, pal. So changing topics, changing topics..._

I drummed my fingers softly along the ship's wheel, the feeling of uneasiness growing on me like moss on a tree as his robotic eyes remained fixed on my position. "So..." I began, "how's everything going, pal...?"

Clank blinked in response. "Oh, I thought you were going to answer my question. Are we changing topics?"

"Uuh..."

_Hah...damn...well there goes my plan out the window..._I cursed in my mind; on the outside, I scratched my head shyly and turning to face him again with a fixed smile, first adjusting Aphelion's coordinates slightly before activating her boosters and thrusters and leaving her on autopilot. "Well...when you put it that way," I said, withholding a frown, "you seem to make the idea sound really bad. Just so you know."

..._And just so you know..._I thought darkly, _you're becoming slightly irritating, pal. Slightly irritating..._

Chuckle. "Well, it is my job," he said with a small shrug.

"And you're good at it," I agreed, laughing wholeheartedly. "Though to be honest, I kinda forgot what I was going to apologize for -you did snap me out of my thoughts so sudden. But I know it was something about what happened earlier...I did something to you and it's only fair that I excuse myself...but I forgot what is was...so...yea...I'm sorry for what I did to you, pal...We cool?"

There was silence between us as we both stared at each other.

"Well, that apology sounded really rushed and empty, comparing that to the other times you've had to apologize," Aphelion said suddenly, I nearly jumped off my seat as her voice came through the speakers next to me. She had been so silent during our depart from Siberius that I had almost forgotten that she could hear us, and could reply back when needed.

I leaned onto my seat to lower my heartbeat from the shock. "Well, it did sound somewhat rushed...but I mean it," I said with a small frown. "I really did forget what my apology was supposed to be for -there is a lot of things being jumbled in my head that sometimes it's hard to keep things straight in there... But I know that I needed to say it...and...so yea...there it was..." my voice trailed off meekly as I looked away slowly. There went my attempt to convince them both and I hoped it worked.

If Aphelion had eyes, she would have rolled them at me just then. "Sure, Ratchet," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "Maybe you'll remember soon."

I laughed nervously as she emphasized "soon".

_Yea...soon..._

Luckily, she didn't prod any further, choosing to remain silent for the time being. In my point of view, it was a good thing that she stopped -it was kinda more for Clank's sake than mine. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with the worry I'd receive from him, especially since he's still concerned over the little stint of anxiety that I had awhile ago, during our time escorting the duplicitous Cazarian inside the caves. So we all ended up staying quiet, the only noise becoming present being the ones coming from behind the ship as it sped along, its hum being calm, pleasant to the ears and almost lulling me to sleep...

"Apology accepted?" Clank said abruptly, breaking the silence. I sat up straight and snapped opened my half closed eyes to look at him. He still had the confused face on from what I could tell, but it had lessened and took on more of a sad expression. "Although I am still not quite sure I understand the motive behind the words..."

I flashed him a smile, hoping that would smooth over the tide.

_Forget about it Clank...for your own good, just let it go..._

He gave me a small smile in return before resuming to whatever he had been reading in the pad. "...but I have a good feeling that the apology was not meant for my situation," he added lightly. "I do hope everything is alright with you, Ratchet. You know I am here if you need someone to talk to -we are friends, after all."

_Friends_...

"Yea..." I turned away to look back at the view in front of me, my smile fading. "Yea pal, we are..."

..._Though even with that in mind, I'm sorry,_ I thought silently as I slowly leaned back onto my seat. _I can't tell you anything, even if you're the one I'm most close to...I don't want you to have to worry about me so much..._

I gripped my hands tightly and sighed, the unnerving feeling of hate creeping inside of me like an unwanted guest...

...It was new.

_Besides, it's not your place to meddle with things that only pertain to me..._

**_Hmm_**

**-:- -:- -:-**

The silence reigned once more as Aphelion sped through Bogon's outer space frontier, the acceleration felt as a small pull on my fur and the slowly growing annoying clog on my ears that had to be shaken off every once in a while. While Clank was busily reading whatever it was that he was reading, I found myself staring up towards the cockpit's door: mimicking the hum that had conquered the small enclosure with a low tone while watching the blackness fly by -only obvious from the small star clusters twinkling through and making thin lines that streaked- mindlessly, recapping the two day's events like a recording...

We had just departed from Siberius, tasked with finding anything that could help us in taking down Talos Seraph, a Cazarian "Archaeologist" that Clank and I had met on Veldin during our slow days, and someone that if I had close to me I'd punch him into a meat sack. Why?

I frowned.

Because I still feel really pissed off on how he used me to get this "geo crystal" called "Nova" -one created by the Lombax geologists long ago during the early days of the Great War, which was how the Cazarian managed to ensnare me with- and after he had it in his hands, he used his Dream Weaver gauntlet and the crystal to try to kill us by having the small geology room we were in found inside the cave to fall apart on top our heads...

_Stop laughing..._

_...Stop..._

_We won't let you take away what's ours..._

_Ours..._

_Dammit..._

_...Blue..._

I calmed myself. My heart was beating faster, and I could hear it thumping loudly I was sure Clank could have heard it too. Looking back at him to see if he noticed anything wrong and satisfied that he hadn't been disturbed, I looked back up at the darkness and continued with the review.

...Ah yes, the blue. That was basically the blue light that ended up blinding me after I struck the gauntlet where the crystal was inserted. All I remembered after that was hearing an explosion that blared in my ears, and walking out in the rubble, confused and hurt. I recalled walking for a few minutes in tremendous pain before falling. It then all went black and I later found myself on my bed, inside my home, with nothing wrong with me or the area...all normal.

_But that was just a lie, as I later found out..._

Clank had managed to save me there, which made me thankful for having a pal like him with me. Had he not told me about the fake Talwyn that was with us at home, and given me the tea which contained a antidote for the sedative that the fake had placed, I would have been at Talos's mercy. Even more so, I was really happy that he himself hadn't fallen for her lies, since I was so close to sinking down and believing everything being told to me -including the whole ordeal being a dream.

Moving on, he ended up taking me towards the garage's hangar, only to note that Aphelion wasn't there; the fake Talwyn ended up showing herself and we had a fight which resulted with my leg being injured, Clank falling from the rock our house was floating on and the fake being shot out by me with Alister's Praetorian omniwrench. Clank didn't die though -having landed nearby Aphelion, he had managed to fly her to where I was and we left off to find help, since we didn't have any nanotech to help with my leg.

_But I did note feeling sick the more we left the dome that encircled the planet...I still did, but not so much. But it was there, only being held down by my worry for Talwyn, and for the Phoenix..._

We managed to find the Starship Phoenix nearby, with Sasha (who decided that she would personally see that what was happening on Veldin was ended quickly, due to being friends with me) on board. After evading her numerous ships which held the Galactic Rangers piloting and shooting at replicas of Aphelion in Talos's attempt to still have us killed, we debriefed as soon as they were sure we weren't imposters and were soon sent to Siberius (thanks to Talwyn, who knew the guy as one of her father's helpers) to search for anything that could break through the gauntlet's ionic field that Al had pointed out kept the orb where Talos was and the pillars that kept Veldin suspended and under his manipulation safe.

It was only during that time that we heard of Talwyn's apparent kidnapping right under our noses.

_I can handle myself, you know..._

_...I don't want to have to worry about you..._

_Talwyn_...

We ended up losing contact with Sasha and the Phoenix soon after, in which Clank reveals that he had found out about a prototype the Cazarian had made called the "Shield disruptor Railgun". We ended up finding the gun, but it wasn't complete since it needed two pieces -one which was readily available, while the other not in stock...

...in which the plumber comes into the show.

He apparently had the grid converter we needed, and after collecting the Adymanitine fillings that he needed, he handed us the piece as well as throwing in other object: a rock with some unusual markings, but void of any use.

_Which leads us to where we are...currently flying back home with a working weapon and hopes held high to stop a madman from taking over the Solana Galaxy..._

**-:- -:- -:-**

"We have arrived in the Solana Galaxy," Aphelion announced as a screen popped up. "Coordinates shifting towards Planet Veldin, ETA: five minutes."

I opened my eyes, noting that I was dozing off again and sat back up on my seat, rubbing my back vigorously. I frowned. The seat was not really comfortable to be leaning on after a while, I remembered. I really had to change mine one of these days. "That's great, Aphelion," I said before yawning. "Raising primary shields."

I tapped a few buttons on the panel, and soon a small icon with how much shield power she had appeared on the side. 100%, and ready to go.

"Are you ready?" Clank asked me as he put down the pad beside him, as if it were his own.

I smiled at him. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?" I said. "I'm ready for some pay back for trying to have us killed..and are you yourself ready for some action? Or are you still not finished with reading whatever it was that you were so engrossed in?" I then paused, folding my hands together and smiling mischievously. "What were you reading, anyways? You do know that that's stolen property, right?"

He touched the pad softly with a finger, almost looking as if though he were caught. "I was just merely borrowing it to research more into Talos's life," he replied slowly. "The authorities will soon have it back. You filling a pouch with the various equipment that he had, on the other hand, is stealing."

I felt my face flush red as I thought about the bag I threw into the back stealthily now being dumb. "Nuh-uh... That's also borrowing, too."

"Oh? So you are planning on return those stolen items back?" Clank questioned with a smile I could guess was a smirk.

_Ah damn...good question..._

"Um, no..." I fiddled with my thumbs. "... I'm borrowing them to use them for myself. But I'll give him credit when I use them, pal. I promise."

Pause.

"In other words, you are still stealing." Aphelion said. "I don't think you'll ever return them."

_"Ah._.." _Damn them when they team up on me._..

"Well, that's what I-"

"...forget I said anything." I waved my hands like a metaphorical white. "And now I ask again: what were you reading on anyways? It had to be good if it kept you quiet for a while."

Clank picked up the data pad and touched its screen. I watched as he flicked his metal finger up as he scrolled. "I was going through his personal journal," he began after the small pause. "It seems that he used this pad during his days working with Max Apogee. He kept it very detailed..."

He then shook his head, possibly in disgust. "A little _too_ detailed..."

I...decided not to delve in that tidbit, even with my curiosity kicking in.

"Besides that bit..."The robot paused for a bit as he continued in flicking the screen as he navigated some more. "There were some interesting things about him that I found out about. He kind of reminds me of you, Ratchet."

I raised an eyebrow. "Whatcha mean?"

"Well for one, he likes gaming until three am. Except that he goes on until nine. You fall asleep at four and beyond."

"Who doesn't like gaming?" I asked. "It's the best past time of ALL time, besides watching movies and laughing at people in the hoverboard competitions."

Clank shrugged. "Well, you would be surprised...Second, he hates Quark. He wrote here than if he met the man, he would throw him into the path of the first cargo train on Metropolis."

**_Hehe_**

"Such hatred...does remind me of me...I would so do that if the intergalactic judicial system and laws didn't apply to me," I said with a smile. "Now I just need someone to grant me immunity and I'll be set...or something like the 'purge' happened around here."

Clank frowned.

I placed my hands up in self defense. "What? It's true...as much has he's okay, my mental image of the man has changed ever since the Drek episode. You should know that! I'm only just agreeing with what _you_ said."

He sighed, shaking his head again and giving me a smile. "Moving on, most of what he does seems to remind me of you. But like there should be, there are the other little things that set him apart. But the one that stands out the most and concerns me would be his anti-social behaviour."

"A loner. That much I could guess," I said. "But why is that something to worry about?"

"You need to learn to look at all aspects of an individual, Ratchet. He has not been quite friendly with other people, especially the ones that came and left when he worked with Max."

Clank tapped the screen two times after that, presumably to open up a new window or something. "He mentions that he tended to be scolded whenever he made himself scarce around the field by Max himself, although only being there just to fix broken archaeological equipment could be boring. Talos expresses his dislike for the job; he writes: "I thought this new gig would be something that would finally land me into a new start and finally learn the secrets of the trade that's made Max the best. But I'm wrong -the Markazian has me fixing stuff. Somehow I feel stupid to believe Ill ever learn anything that the dude had promised me. My friend was right, and I didn't believe him.""

I nodded as he continued on. "But the fact that he kept to himself paints a different picture of him...like if he was trying to get attention only to fill the void of loneliness that the absence of his father had left on him..."

_Absence..._

_...lonely..._

_You will not take away what is ours..._

**_Forgotten...just like you, remember...?_**

_Don't leave me alone, ever..._

I closed my eyes; I opened them to find myself alone in the garage, younger and back a few years ago before I had ever met Clank. I shuddered; I remembered how quiet the days passed, how I found myself either listening to the radio when Quark came on, the tinkering I did with ships for a living or building new things I had in my head, always finding myself in the end crawling back into bed early. I sometimes avoiding eating food for days at a time as I lay on the bed and looked up at the reddish orange sky, dreaming about the day I would finally be able to leave the rocky backwater planet known as Veldin and doing bigger and better things with my life...and hating the fact that I was alone and a nobody...

_Forgotten in a plateau with no one to be with..._

_...no one to cry to..._

**_Depressed..._**

**_...alone..._**

My flashback also brought the mental image of the lonely and heartbreaking months I spent ever since my pal had been taken by the Zoni, and my fruitless search all over the galaxy to try to bring him home with me again...

._..which brought me to Alister...and his death..._

I held back a tear.

_...and everything else..._

_Always happened to me..._

**_It was always the people close to you..._**

**_Alone...that is how you should have remained, so that she would have been safe...don't you think, Ratchet? _**

I felt myself getting angry, but I had no idea why. But I knew Clank sensed it when he saw me clench my hands tightly and decided to throw another piece of info at me that ended up being surprising.

"You know, Ratchet. Talos lied. The plumber did not give him the map."

I frowned. "Say what now?"

Clank gave me the pad. "The plumber did not give him the map, or gave it to one of his colleagues as he claimed. It was stolen. It says so right..." he scrolled past a few passages before pointing at a small passage on an entry called 'Day five'. "...right there. Paragraph five, sentence three and below."

I held the metal pad up close and began to read aloud. "'I am getting tired of being here," I said. "Though I think it's more of my friend not liking it here than me. I haven't done one thing that would be worth knowing, and Max is keeping me cooped up here in this forsaken hot ass planet fixing things. I don't even know how the guy can withstand the amount of heat that's hitting him? Doesn't he worry about his freaking skin? But it doesn't matter; I'm done with this. I'm never going anywhere with Max, which means Ill have to hit big on my own...starting with taking that roll he found yesterday and kept in a crate besides the equipment. He won't notice it. I'll just replace it with a stupid drawing or something -the paper will be my payment for even bearing his annoying behavior...though Ill miss his daughter. She was a fun kid to be with, though her guardians are annoying, like her father..' Oh god, Tal did meet him. That somehow makes me feel slightly better about her position...I think."

Clank nodded as he took the pad off my hands and placed it to the side of his seat while I checked the time. "Yes, she did. But overlooking that fact, he clearly states that the old Lombax map that held the location of the Geology Sector and the geo crystal was stolen from her father-"

His voice trailed off, which was a first that I've ever heard him do and became my first priority. I looked up from the small touch screen to notice the Starship Phoenix in the background hovering silently, almost ominous, nearby Veldin's space. I squinted my eyes to look closely, feeling the uneasiness grow. There wasn't a single movement originating in the Starship itself, as indicated by Aphelion. But she did point out that there were life signatures still active, which meant that most of the organic inhabitants were alive, and I assumed most of the robotic ones on the ship and inside the intact battle ships floating without power were, too. This made my worry for Sasha lessen, as Aphelion also pointed out a heat signature coming from the bridge that I knew was hers.

But the battlefield was what took most of my time during our approach to Veldin's atmosphere. Clank kept his gaze at the dozens of broken ship parts that littered the area, and we counted at least 78 ships that were still intact and held the Galactic Rangers. They were frozen, most likely suspended since the dome that I remembered being around Veldin was no longer there -it expanded past the neutral line I remembered was set up and found itself almost taking over the area, which made me concerned since I hadn't even realised that we've entered the dome of influence.

Until I unexpectedly became violently sick

_**And so it begins...and so it begins...Heheh...**_

"Ratchet!" I heard Clank yell to me in concern as I zoned out, becoming lightheaded and face beginning to pale. "Ratchet, are you okay...!? Ratchet!"

I smiled faintly. "Clank...I'm...I...I"

My words trailed off as my tongue begun to feel heavy; the next several words spoken came out slurred and faint, which caused Clank to panic and feel my forehead for a possible fever. I felt hot all over and shuddered at the coldness of his metal hands but I couldn't swat it off me, even if I tried. I was paralyzed from the moment he placed his hand on my face. It felt as if all the energy I had in my body had been instantly sucked away. I couldn't move myself anymore, much less speak or hold myself in the sitting position I was in. I let go of the steering wheel.

I guess I could say I was lucky to have placed Aphelion on autopilot when I did. Noting Clank's startled cry, she stopped flying.

I fell back onto my seat, nausea making its unwelcome entrance and I ended up spasming due to the uncontrollable dry heaving. _Make it stop, make it stop_, I remembered thinking throughout the ordeal. My throat burned and my chest hurted with every breath. Clank held me down to my seat as he and Aphelion attempted to diagnose the condition, but even they couldn't come up with anything that would help. This wasn't anything that nanotech could fix. It was mysterious and I felt like I was dying. I just wanted it to stop.

And stop it did.

It was during the point where I had screamed bloody murder through gritted teeth that a flash of white light suddenly filled the area, catching me off guard and blinding me. Almost instantly my eyes began to burn like crazy and I covered them with my hands. I found myself screaming, thrashing around in pain as Clank

"Ratchet, are you okay?" Clank asked as soon as I stopped rubbing.

"Yea...yea I'm good," I replied, taking a deep breath in as the urges of heaving began to subside. "But what the hell was that? That nearly burned my eyes!"

"I do not know, but I have pinpointed its origins to be from the floating sphere where Talos is holding out."

I gave him a small nod and disabled autopilot, bringing the ship to a stop. "Aphelion," I said, "give me a status report!"

A small hum filled the ship as she took a few seconds to analyze the situation. "It seems like a power fluctuation...Sensors reading heavy electrical energy starting to fill the area..."

Heavy electric energy? Clank and I both looked at each other. Aphelion paused slightly before a screen popped up in front of us showing multiple crosshairs blinking and jumping around -a sign of her software trying to pin down objects without much success.

"Multiple targets located; they're all around us!"

Clank and I looked at each other in confusion and looked back onto the empty space. _Huh_? _What targets...? There isn't anything here..!_

**_Look_**

It didn't take us long to find out.

They appeared out of the blue. One second we didn't see much of anything to back up our ship's current info on the screen, the next second we see quick sparks of electricity all around us. I moved Aphelion back a little as the sparks turned into thin lines of blue energy that quickly molded and formed themselves to create replica Aphelion ships that shot off to block our path.

"Oh crap, we're gonna have to step back-"

I knew that wasn't all that there was to this surprise.

At the same time that those replicas were materialising, Clank voiced an "oh" of surprise, pointing out the several pieces of debris from Sasha's fleet floating around that were being pulled together by the same blue lines to form replicas that moved to surround the back, trapping us inside their circle.

"Never mind, the back isn't an option," I said curtly. "These things aren't going to make it easy to pass-"

Tiny red dots suddenly sprung up all over the hatch door and down the sides of Aphelion, all coming from the enemy's targeting system.

"Laser sights," Aphelion pointed out. "Hadron ion cannon mods. Particularly the one that has a guiding and tracking system. We've been tagged."

"What? That fast?" I said in surprise.

"Yes," Clank said"Aphelion may have been able to survive the normal cannons those copies used during our escape off the planet, but Talos has learned; I am not so sure we will stand a chance with with the ones they have currently. We have not even calibrated Aphelion's shield to withstand the type of ammunition that the Hadron cannons use."

_Tch._...

"But they should be the same like the normal ones we have, right?" I asked, eying the glowing red light coming from the barrels on each of the ships. "They withstand rockets fairly well...I heard they're like rockets...Not that much damage?"

"..."

** [Death Trapped- END]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**EDIT: I changed the ending of this chapter so that it continues to the next one...yea. I don't like having to delete an entire paragraph because I'm not liking it. 6/9**

**Yes...I did it. Right on schedule -almost. I spent today just re editing a few sentences and reconstructing stuff back, since I had lost the previous work I had for this chapter by a stupid "paste" on my kindle...(I highlighted the whole story and tried to copy paste onto a document file in order to see how many words I had written, only to click on paste instead of copy. I had my whole entire list of paragraphs wiped out, and I forgot to back it up.) It was a nightmare trying to retype everything from memory, but I did it.**

**So yes, this chapter is mainly Ratchet and Clank focused. I hope I did good. If there are any misspellings and such, feel free to tell me and I will correct them. I'm just really tired since I'm posting it up at 12:54...close to 1am. ^^**

**As usual, thank you to those who had commented (destiny, crescent moon, kimy, bebuzzu and that guest -whoever you are, please feel free to write a name or something? I'd like to know who you are so I can refer to you by name or nickname!) I'm also glad none of you were confused with the last chapter and understood my long absence, and yes kimy I will follow your advice and try to add a little more dialogue to distinguish the voice and Talos when it comes to that part.**

**Thank you once again, guys, as we are nearing the end of the story! Remember to Favorite and comment to show support and interest, you guys are what keeps me writing to complete the story in the best possible way I can! **

**All characters(except Talos) do not belong to me-Insomniac**

**-AUselessMicroFluff**


	14. Ambush! Fight for Veldin Part 1

_Tsk, tsk tsk..._

_Quite an unfortunate situation you're both in._

_So sad_

_It's a shame you'll have to go..._

_But don't take it personally..._

_...at least you'll both die having served my purpose..._

_I really cannot have you both running around as long as I live_

_that includes you, Ratchet...especially not you..._

_But, hey... at least you'll be useful to me after death_

_You see.._

_I only need your body, Lombax, near me for NOVA to be at maximum power again_

_Hehehehe..._

**"Fire! Let none of them live!"**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**[Ambush! Fight for Veldin Part 1!]**

**-:-**

**Aboard the Lombax ship _Aphelion_**

**Destination: Planet Veldin**

**Solana Galaxy**

**-:-**

A bright flash of light...

One single little light that glowed a beautiful hue of red, growing in size and joining what my eyes could now see as thousands of little red lights that pierced the darkness of space...

I was transfixed by the colour that I couldn't peel away. Couldn't react, more to say. It was as if the world around me felt like it had slowed down to a point...

_"Ratchet...Ratchet, move...!"_

_..._

Those lights were rockets.

The next few scenes after that drew a blank in my head. I think I might've almost blacked out just then, but the feeling of my body growing heavy and then slamming itself against the cushion of my seat stopped me from fully knocking over. Now in my senses, I noticed my hands on the wheel as the view in front of me held the darkness of space, and my face felt the unmistakable feeling of being pressed and stretched. That, and with my pal Clank gripping onto the bottom of his seat like his life depended on it and screaming; it didn't take me long to realize what was happening.

We were currently flying vertically, moving downward at Aphelion's maximum velocity. And it was funny how I myself wasn't so frightened by the whole ordeal. It was if I knew what I was going to do, in a subconscious way.

I liked it.

_**Its time we get this started...**_

"Incoming fire! Enemy rockets in close proximity, first impact in ten minutes!"

Sneaking a peek down at the screen below me, I could see dozens of blinking red targets that closing in. I moved off from the path to avoid them but the targets still followed, remaining closer on my tail. From this I knew that the rockets were going to be a major pain as they were heat seekers.

_Well, I tried..._

A huge grin broke across my face.

**_Can't use weapons, so you'll have to improvise. Heheheh..__._**_**10.**.._

"Alrighty, little guy," I shouted above his worried screams. "'Ya better hold on tight, 'cuz this ride's about to get _FREAKING **FUN!**_"

Without delay my hand jerked the wheel back up, placing us back to our horizontal position, aiming straight for Veldin.

_**9**_...

With the force that was holding me firmly to my place gone, I then looked back down to the screen. I pulled up the internal systems folder, double tapping on the first of the many options it had and sliding my finger across the "internal source" screen to reroute all power towards the ship's shield and boosters before exiting the panel. This would add more acceleration and increased protection which was a good thing right now.

_**8...7...**_

But, the only bad thing about it was that I had done the whole process absent-mindedly, which left me without answers to explain the sudden increasing in speed and what followed next: the eerie beeping that rang out across the ship, followed by a flickering of lights.

**_6...5..._**

"Ratchet what did you do?" Clank asked as he peered at the screen.

I shrugged. Hell would I know?

_**4.**.._

"RATCHET-"

_**3...2...**_

"Main weapon defenses offline," Aphelion answered for me unintentionally. "All power routed towards external shield and ignition systems."

_**1**..._

_Thwunk!_

The impact rippled through the metal walls and echoed in my ears, silencing us all. Slowly, I turned my head towards the left side of my ship, where I was greeted by a grayish black rocket attached to the thin green shield, the tip of the rocket blinking red.

_So... that's how they look like..._ I nodded interestingly, _That's-_

_Thwunk, thwunk, thwunk!_

"Oh, Hello there..."

_Boooom!_

With that first explosion came several more, all exploding in a hellish chain reaction that completely rocked the ship from front to back due to the huge waves of kinetic energy released. It felt though as if we were riding on a roller-coaster but with the added bonus of death. This feeling followed on with a huge orange-yellow flaming fireball aftermath that engulfed us as I tried to move away.

I could see why the Hadron mods were seriously crazy deadly. If you're not dead once, then you're bound to be burned to a crisp -_literally._

The only reason why we hadn't died was due to the over-shield I'd done right before this occurred. Being inside the ball of flame, we could literally see the searing heat in form of static and steam plummet down on the outer shell of Aphelion, licking the pumped up shield like ice-cream and managing to heat the metal and ourselves. The fireball left several parts of the ship with half ugly scorch marks and almost burned my fur clean off, not to mention give us a little boost in speed with a cool firetrail and damaging the temp gauge on the left side of the wheel.

_And imagine what would have happened if I hadn't done that..._I pondered with a sly grin. _We got out okay in the end!_

It was after I laughed like a maniac about how fun the whole experience was and began to pivot away from more cannon fire when a blinking icon appeared on the mini screen, along with a beeping noise.

So much for okay.

"Ratchet, you need to check that." Clank pointed out. "The explosion must have caused some internal damage, regardless of the thickness of her shield."

Huh.

"Aphelion, systems check..._heheh_...and make it quick, _ladeeeh_." I sang aloud while suppressing my laughter.

"Hold on..."

The ship began a ring-off of deep scans that popped up on the screen while she assessed her condition. The process took only 148 seconds.

The results flashed on the screen: a small part on the front right section of the ship's overview drawing kept blinking bright red as she said aloud, "ALERT! O2 failure...O2 supply heavily damaged, available oxygen at 96 percent."

I rolled my eyes nonchalantly. "Oh that ain't bad~! That's enough for me to breathe and kick some baddies out of our way, _riiiight?_"

Clank frowned at my childlike naivety. "Not necessarily, Ratchet. That would only be correct if you used less oxygen available to breathe..."

He then looked me over with a minor scan. How that was possible by my constant moving at the wheel was beyond me. "But judging by your rapid heartbeat and increased adrenaline levels...adding the dimensions of this ship..."

The robot took a quick pause.

'I would say...in about four hours, the CO2 produced will exceed more than three percent. Seven percent is deadly, but you do not have to worry about that if you regulate your breath-"

I waved a hand at him. "That's still enough for me to destroy these annoying replicas. You worry too much!"

He shook his head. "No...I am only factoring into the equation the average amount of carbon dioxide produced by someone who is moderately _active_ with _mild_ stress. The results will vary-"

Being chased by several replicas all around, I decided to use their ammo against them to fend off. Having the hail of fire being shot behind me, I sped towards a group of Aphelion ships, where upon getting close to them I dropped down below and quickly rose back up behind them. The rounds fired towards me ended up taking out the group instead.

"Hell yea, got some!" I sang aloud after a few explosions. "He's not gonna take us down that easily, noo sireee!"

A sigh was my reply back.

Amongst the debris of the fallen replicas, two more dropped in from above, firing on top of us. I steered away in a tumble, only to land on another's incoming rockets and having to push upwards in a spinning motion avoid those as well.

"Yeaaaaaaaah! BRING IT ON, Talos!" I hollered. "Bring it ON!"

Clank frowned as I kept shouting like crazy. "Ratchet! Have you not paid attention to me?" He said, irritation audible in his voice.

I chose to ignore him.

The two replicas followed me as I battled with the rockets, managing to gain some distance away before making a sharp left turn and shooting upwards into another group of copies. The replicas responded slower and collided with some of their own and rockets that came in exploded once I had led them to another few meatshields.

Little by little, the enemy fleet was starting to dwindle down -and so was the amount of oxygen I had left.

Somehow, I didn't seem to care about it as I kept on shouting in excitement at every little thing I di.

"Boom! Got another!"

"Yes, I see.."

"Hell yeah! That one totally fell for it!"

"Yes...Ratchet I would suggest that-"

"Hahaha, I'm so freaking bad ASS-"

"Ratchet? Your breathing rate-"

"Oh lookie, we've got incoming!"

"Ratchet..."

"Take this, you bunch of mother-"

Clank clenched his metal hands together, emitting a robotic growl before sticking his hand out, pulling on my ear hard. "Please do not scream; you are consuming too much oxygen that wa- wah, WHOA!"

I felt the tug and abruptly yanked the wheel down again (This was payback to Clank. He nearly flew off his seat.) and pulled back. Aphelion nose dived a few centimeters and then hung back a few, losing speed in the process. I then quickly jerked the wheel back up to get behind the remaining replicas that zoomed past us and watched as the rockets they sent out bombarded them into smithereens.

Pieces of cannon barrels and hull fixtures, light glasses and door floated -well more like flew, as deadly shrapnel everywhere. Some even knocked up against my ship with a bang as I left her floating in silence, watching the destruction created by the impact.

No one even breathed for those few seconds.

"Wow..." I breathed out, "That...THAT was _AMAZING!_"

Clank jumped slightly as I laughed hysterically, clapping my hands together like a little Lombax kit. "Did'ja see that, pal? Those things were _ANNIHILATED_! I've literally got their rocket systems working for us and they don't even stand a CHANCE! _Hahahhahahahaaaa_! Zero to one!"

I continued laughing; the small robot shook his head disappointingly while muttering voiceless, _what is wrong with you?_

_**Heheheh**_...

* * *

**Within the Confines of the Shielded Plasma Orb,**

**Outer Atmosphere of Veldin**

**-:-**

From afar, Talos watched as several of his ships were destroyed by his own weapons. At first he remained monotone in expression, but if he didn't look angry about the failed attempt in the beginning of the fight, then he was now. The Cazarian bared teeth and growled, clenching his hands into balled fists and slamming them onto the plasmic orb's wall with as much force as to cause sparks to fly from the Dream Weaver gauntlet that was attached on his right arm, almost lighting the entire orb up.

"Damn it...Damn Damn Damn!" He barked in frustration. "Can't you stupid pieces of flying junk do anything right?! You guys are supposed to be their replicas! Destroy those idiots before they get to the planet!"

Outside, the replicas begin to regroup into a packed diamond shape.

"Fire with everything you've got! Let none live, and bring the Lombax to me, _NOW!_"

The ships obeyed, sending out a barrage of heavy ammo towards the duo. Talos punched the wall again for added effect, in hopes that they wouldn't get away from him this time.

No. Not wouldn't..._shouldn't_. They shouldn't be able to get away this time and he was going to make sure of it. His goals depended on their deaths...

* * *

**-:-**

I knew the excitement and peace was going to go downhill soon.

A shout from Clank had me looking at where he had his finger pointed: out towards the debris, where we could make out shining red lights and streaks flying towards us by the hordes. Several more ships ended up spawning soon after and joined the others.

_Oh great, just what I needed! _I shook my head in slight disappointment.

_**Ahaha...Going all out, now, are we now, Talos? And replicating your fleet too?**_

My back slammed against the seat as I grabbed the wheel and shot the ship back to its high speed, in an attempt to shake off the missiles that were following behind. But that did little to create any distance between us as the first three rockets that came in contact with the shield exploded upon impact, and once again we felt the intensity of the heat filling the small space we were in as the rest of the rockets exploded from the fire, one after another.

"Hold ooooon, pa- AUGH!"

I screamed out a curse when I felt a prickly sensation on my fingers. The feeling soon bursted into a full fledged burning sensation and that's when I noticed that parts of the wheel -which were metal- absorbed a ton of heat and were now burning my fingers, the heat going through my gloves to do so. I immediately let go of the wheel in pain, sending Aphelion into another mess of shaky piloting as I fanned my hands to calm them down...

...and right to a third blockade of replicas, who fired more rockets and cannon ammo at us.

At this moment, any happy-go-lucky feelings that stirred and bubbled inside me died.

_Oh damn..._

_**You SNEAKY Cazarian bastard!**_

"Ratchet, slow do-"

Clank's voice cut off... Everything became dead quiet for a few seconds before I heard those familiar sounds again...

_*Boom, boom boom BOOOOM!*_

A loud explosion nearly deafened my ears and we screamed in unison. Or at least, I think we did. I know I opened my mouth and screamed in excitement but halfway through, my ears went all muffled-quiet switch so I couldn't be sure. But that really did not matter at this point. We were tossed around the small enclosure like old rags, watching and feeling as the rockets exploded in front of us and cannon ammo pounded all around Aphelion.

The rest of the events after that was like a broken light: fading in and out, in and out. Just snippets of scenes and audio.

In one, I remembered trying to dodge the crucible of blows...feeling the adrenaline pumping as my hands feebly tried to grab onto my seat during the whole ordeal...burrowing my fingers...tightening along the seams as if though I were choking someone...

But it was no use. My hands slipped from their grasp and I was thrown up against the window that was the hatch door and I felt a blow on my head...A high pitched ringing sound flooded my ears as I landed back onto my seat and slumped to the side, blinking and saliva dripping down in my struggle to remain conscious but feeling heaviness in my chest.

I was starting to have trouble breathing.

In another, the background noises of the chaos drowned out Aphelion's voice as she stated the O2 levels were somewhere in the 50s and CO2 levels being around 1.04 percent. I muttered under my breath about listening to Clank when he said to breathe less. The air grew dense and I felt slightly sticky and sick. I wanted to close my eyes for a long time and sleep, but I didn't have the luxury to do that. I could feel death calling out to me in the form of thin oxygen...

...But I had to do something. I wasn't going to die out here -no matter what.

_**Talos...you sneaky little...you...**_

Mustering up all my strength wasn't so hard. Having been in situations like this had prepared my body to store reserves of energy in case it was a life or death situation. But then thing was, I had no idea what I was to use it for -until my arms shot out forwards, gripping the wheel and sending Aphelion with her 12-percent remaining shield protection through the fireball up vertically. I guess this was to be a cover, since Aphelion replicas were shooting the area I once was like crazy and the explosions generated provided enough cover for a quick getaway.

**_But for how long?_**

The energy I had quickly left me. My hands let go of the wheel and I fell against my seat, eyelids sagging as I struggled to think it through.

I don't recall what happened to my pal...Clank must have been thrown to the back like a rag doll because I didn't see him next to me anymore. I became anxious; I didn't know what became of him and whether he was damaged or conscious. But as I was writhing in pain by the huge headache that formed and becoming drowsy by the dozens of little lights that danced all around my field of vision, there was a bright flash of white light that came from behind my seat and instantly I knew it was him.

I felt the world freeze.

The last thing I remembered seeing were the bright orange and red glows from outside... my laughter starting to become predominant as I reached out towards the light...

..and met the darkness itself.

* * *

**-:-**

"How...!? How, how how how HOW!?"

Talos began to pace back and forth in thought, muttering under his breath the frustration he felt as he pulled his hair.

Venting, more to say.

_Damn Damn Damn...why are these idiots so persistent...like little unkillable cockroaches...AUGH!_

He balled up his right hand into a tight fist and punched the orb wall again, ripples created upon impact and more sparks generated from the gauntlet as he drew in another deep breath. This whole situation was starting to become quite infuriating and only served to increase his anger -especially by what he just witnessed happen over on the battlefield: the ball of fire his replicas created that should have KILLED THEM DEAD suddenly freezing in a matter of seconds, suspended and lifeless just like his own ships that fell under the same spell...

"How did that just HAPPEN!?" The Cazarian asked himself over and over, "That's not possible...it can't be possible...How did it happen? I'm so boggled...!"

As much as he asked, he knew the question itself was self explanatory: He had seen a tiny flash of light that a not so keen observer would have missed originating from inside the duo's ship right before the big freeze. Almost immediately, Talos knew that that light was the cause, but what it was that created it he did not know and the uncertainty had him on edge.

He did not take too well to these surprises.

_How they managed to freeze everything...its almost like if they've stopped time...that's not even possible...they can't stop time...I can't stop time here...how did they do that...how-_

Talos's walking stopped to a halt. He stood silent, breathing at a minimum and his eyes widened in fright.

_Unless..._

_...unless they knew I was going to act on my plan..._

He began to panic.

* * *

_Where...am I...?_

_...I can't see..._

_Air...can't breathe well..._

_Can't..remember..._

_..the..._

_..._

_'No...you fluffball...'_

_Huh..._

_That was..._

_...Talwyn...!_

_'Its not like I can't handle myself...'_

_I'm so sorry...it's my fault.._

_'Wait for me...I'm coming'_

_I should have let you come..._

_...and now it's all coming down on me_

_'Open the box, Ratchet...'_

_You crazy bastard..._

_'Its mine...!'_

_This is all your fault_

_"Don't act like a child, or you'll be treated as such.._

_..._

_Those memories..._

_..mine..._

_Why...?_

_**He used you and you didn't even notice until the last second. Technically your fault...**_

_Yea...yea you're right. He did. And I knew something was off about him..._

_**Oh? What's this, Ratchet...? You can hear me now?**_

_Yea- uh, what? Why am I asking myself that question? Of course I can hear me. This is my head, duh. So I'm guessing I'm still conscious...somewhat._

_**Huh...I take it you don't remember me? **_

_The weird, motherly mocking tone? Yea...I remember hearing something like that before...in a dream, I think. And it wasn't a good one, either...three months ago, I bet...I need to change that_

_**I'll be taking that as a no, then...which's sad. We had so much fun before. I feel...upset that you dont recognise me. Disappointed, really. **_

_Disappointed? What do you- I mean by "we"? What's with the...Did the CO2 get to my head...? Why is this starting to sound like a different person speaking to me? Am I supposed to remember someone in particular?_

**_Oh, Ratchet...I'm very upset. So questionable..._**

_There's that tone..Who are you? Why can't I see you?_

**_Questions like that are bothersome...and to be honest it doesn't matter at the moment. But if you do want to know, Ill leave you with a small little hint: I'm the last person you expected to be talking to you. _**

_The...last...?_

**_Quark is out of the question, just so you know._**

_ah, ok. Good._

**_Yea, I know right? But on to topic, Lombax. What you need to do is to get up now before you get us killed in space..._**

_Killed? Wha-_

_...Oh...yea..._

_The explosions..._

_and Talwyn..._

_...Aphelion was being bombarded...We ran into a blockade__...unexpected..._

_I tried to get out...__My head..._

_Explosions...fire..._

_White light_

_...I'm already dead._

**_That's where you're wrong. You aren't dead yet, Ratchet...and I can bring you all down to safety, just like I had in giving you those subconscious directions to make it this far...I admit though that I did have some glee in that...which was fun, hehehe.._**

_That feeling was you? You made me sound so insane! But how-_

**_It will be obvious in the end. Like I said before, we dont have much time and I dont want to die here, hehe. Now wake up!_**

_But...I_

_**You'll just have to trust me. Now wake up, Ratchet...**_

_**Wake up...**_

_**...Wake up...**_

"...**WAKE UP!**"

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I could feel myself at a total incline, screaming at the top of my lungs -only for my voice to tremble and stop when said lungs were seized by a violent cough and a feeling of stuffiness. I grabbed my chest; it was starting to become hard for me to gasp in fresh air to breathe. Wondering why, I gave the mini screen below a quick glance.

_O2: 40% __CO2 Detection level: 1.31%'_.

Oh yea, I remember: I was slowly dying by breathing.

My heartbeat increased. No longer did I feel I was in the child-likemental state like before. No, I was feeling slightly normal, just toned down as the fatigue droned in like a wave_. Add tha_t in with the feeling of being hot and hearing nothing happening, and I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep again...

_No! I may not have a lot of oxygen left, and I may have a bunch of carbon whatchamacallit floating around that's making me feel this way, but I can't let this get to me. _

I gripped my hands tightly._ I've got my friends, my planet, and the galaxy, albeit unknowing, depending on me..._

_...**Yea, so don't fall back. You have to get up NOW!**_

Surprise, anger and fierce determination for justice instantly filled my body. I snapped out of my daze and lunged for the ship's wheel that was above me, pulling it back in order for Aphelion to move out of her vertical ascent and back to horizontal. The weight that kept me pulled back onto my chair quickly subsided. I slumped back to my seat, shaking from the sudden voice in my head.

_You can still talk to me...?_ I asked mentally, _I'm not even thinking those words!_

The voice responded back to me without missing a beat. _**Yeap...got**** something against it?**_

I scratched my ears nervously. It sure sounded as if I were talking to a normal person in front of me. A very annoyed person. _No...yea...maybe. I don't know..._

_**Trust me, I'm not going to bother you...at least, not that much. Now, before we get anything done, worry about your buddy.**_

An image of the bright light that flashed so sudden popped in my head, prompting me to turn around towards the back. That was when I happened upon Clank. He was on his side, with his little compartment slot opened widely.

_Oh no...is he okay?_

I pulled him towards me and began to search for any signs of damage. Besides a loose joint dock that kept his arm attached to his body, he was functionally knocked out. I sighed in relief, my worry gone as I pulled out a small toolbox to tighten the area. If Clank had been beyond repair by the bombardment, there would have been hell to pay...

I paused.

When I had picked up Clank, I didn't notice that something small and heavy fell out onto the floor. But as I placed the small robot back on his seat beside me, I happened to see the old rock the plumber had handed to us lying there, cracks visibly seen along its surface that were glowing a strange purplish light slowly fading away like an hour glass.

It even made a ticking 'timer' noise as I picked it up.

_Did this...was this the source...and just froze..?_

**_hmm..._**

"Ratchet?"

I jumped in my seat, calming down when I realised that Aphelion had spoken to me.

_There went another bit of fresh air..._

"Yea?" The word was hung in a minor falsetto. I was mused by how my hysterical persona dulled into a soft placid-like demeanor. I was really starting to sound like myself.

_**Heheh...**_

_Not funny._

**_...if you say so. You sounded pretty normal to me..._**

Aphelion seemed elated to hear me that she didn't pick up my change in tone, which was good. But she sure was chatty which meant she was concerned. "Oh, thank goodness you aren't frozen like the rest of these bugs...(I chuckled when hearing her say 'bugs') What happened inside there, you two...? I'm detecting a massive spatial time abnormality surrounding this entire area."

"A time abnormality?" I raised an eyebrow.

_"_Yes, and it seems to be stemming from this location_."_

My body felt the chills when Aphelion had said that. My eyes drifted its attention towards the rock, which I held up at eye's length to get a good look. The purple glow in the lines were slowly backtracking themselves towards the middle, where a "V" shaped carving or engram was placed. The rock also felt warm to the touch and vibrated gently in my hands, ticking away. tick, tick, tick, tick...

**_This rock...the time abnormality..._**

_...did this just freeze time?_

I hadn't realised how silent I was until Aphelion alerted me about the oxygen being at 32 percent and CO2 at 1.39. It only increased by 0.08%, which at the very least was good...

"Ratchet?" she asked.

"Yea...?"

"Is something wrong?...you are rather quiet."

**_Obviously_**

"Um...just thinking about the lack of air..." I rubbed my head to fight off the little lights that were starting to swim in my vision. The following words came out in a hoarse whisper. "s'getting slightly **_irritating_**, any chance..you're still able to filter air here...? Because I'd like to move... a little chunk of power to that..."

"Checking systems now..." This was followed by a small hum that filled the ship as she began to run the diagnostic tests. "I'm quite surprised by how docile you sound compared to earlier." she added with a light muse.

I entertained her notion. "Oh really? Now...why is...that?''

"I've been with you both for a while, Ratchet. I know how you boys act, together and alone. That wild and reckless attitude you had displayed earlier was unlike you and it concerns me-

I could tell where she was headed and thus cut her off with a loud cough to remind her about the losing oxygen.

'I'm sorry," the ship said.

I laughed. "...I'm fine, Aphelion. Don't worry about me...Just adrenaline...never felt since Vendra. Couldn't help..._it._"

A small _click_ sound was heard. Several system files opened up on the screen and I scanned through them.

"The O2 tanks and the filtration system are offline. They were both connected to each other. You could siphon some of the power from the ignitions systems to allow it to work -on a side note, I am surprised to have this much amount of energy stored inside my mechanics- but I hardly doubt it would make a difference in lowering the CO2 fast enough, much less provide enough oxygen before it becomes a deficit...How are you feeling, by the way?"

I sighed and remained quiet before I grabbed the wheel. "I see...and I'm fine. Like I...stated before...Don't worry 'bout me... I don't need people to worry about me. I'll live."

Insert mental Aphelion sigh.

"That usual stubborn Lombax front," the AI replied with a raised tone. "Let's just hope that you don't have die, much less have any side effects later."

"_Same_."

Aphelion remained silent soon after. I didn't waste another second in pulling my little pal out from the back and sitting him down beside me, placing the rock on his lap. I then set a clear path towards Veldin, passing by the explosions and replicas below me in the process with as much speed as I could muster under the little frozen time and oxygen I had left.

_I don't know how time just froze...or whether the rock had something to do with it...and I'm not going to ask why. What's certain is the fact that I'm not going to let a crazy, voice hearing duplicit Cazarian stop me from killing off his** plans...**_

* * *

A very panicked Talos found himself pacing around his area in view of the battlefield a little too quick for comfort...

_It makes sense! They all knew my plan...yea...yea..t-that would have been the only way for them to create a device to stop everything and destroy me...! They've been laughing behind my backs the whole time...they all were waiting for this day to come, it has to be the only way!...There is no other!_

**_Oh yes, because everyone wire tapped me to learn my secrets_**

Talos froze, his blood ran cold.

_That voice...no...how-_

_**Yes...you thought you could get rid of me, huh?**_

The Cazarian's heart pounded inside his chest. His head begun to spin with confusion, anger...The sudden thought of hearing this secondary voice disturbed him. This wasn't supposed to happen, and he knew it.

_You...I'm not letting you ruin everything for me..._

_**Yea, because you're doing so much better...**_

_Shut up..._

_**You forced me to be a bystander...**_

_Shut up..._

_**...made me see things that...manipulated me...**_

_Shut up, shut uuuup..._

_**Hahaha...and thanks to you, I've been able to think clearly...a first since forever!**_

_Shut up! I said shut up, you pathetic piece of-_

_**You're going to fail. I'm going to enjoy seeing you brought to your knees...even if it means I will die...**_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Talos screamed from the top of his lungs. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, _SHUT UUUUUP_-!"

The room grew silent for a minute before a voice that sounded like female laughter snapped him out of his outburst. Talos spun around to where the voice originated from and smiled as he met the face of the Markazian, Talwyn Apogee, wide awake, tied within several thin strips of linear energy.

He walked over to her, making sure to state into her brown, fiery eyes when he bent down to her level to speak. "Oh yea...I forgot you were still here. It's no wonder this place smelled like Markazian..."

Talos poked her cheek. "what is funny, may I ask?"

"Oh ha ha, very funny..." Talwyn replied back with a small smirk. "I'm just laughing at how much bad luck you're having, Talos." Hers was obviously a triumphant smile, no doubt.

The Cazarian frowned.

"Oh? Is that so? What bad luck are you referring to, young lady? Because if I recall..."

Talos raised his right hand up and pointed towards the duo, who were slowly inching towards the backwater planet. Several more replicas began to form. These were bigger and more heavily armed that before. His eyes shined once he turned to look back at her again.

"...they aren't out of the woods just yet, hehe."

He was about to laugh until the voice of his passive side spoke once more.

_**Oh really? Well, I've got to agree with Talwyn...I'm not going to leave you alone. I am going to beat you, and I can't wait till you fail...**_

"Augh, Damn it! I told you to shut up, you idio-"

"No! Don't shut up!"

Talos growled. Talwyn looked closer at him, anger in her face now replaced with determination as she kept on speaking. "Don't listen to this...person. I know that this right now isn't you, Talos...the actual you wasn't so hell bent on killing someone for their agenda! You were sane, quiet mostly, but you were kind! You never acted like this, even during the one time I've met you!"

He smiled. "Listen to yourself, little lady. Your bullshit isn't going to make me change... Your words make me want to laugh. It's futile, really."

"I don't want you to change, you sick version creep," she retorted back. "I'm not even talking to you. I want the real Talos to fight you, and I want him to win and make sure that you don't ever come back...the gauntlet is the only thing that's making you dominant over him. The change in demeanor is evidence already. If you can push him back, then so could he-"

Hahahaha!"

Talwyn flinched slightly as Talos threw his head back in laughter.

"You think 'he' could come back? He's too pansy to even be ALLOWED near me. I'm not going to let my passivity ruin what eventually WE had wanted, you got that, Talwyn Apogee?"

He grabbed her face by the throat and yanked her, their faces grew dead close to one another's. "I've been already hampered with everything I tried to do for you stupid people. Every single time I've tried to make something of myself, it's always thrown away like a piece of garbage...No matter what I do, you all want me to fail...and I've had it. Ive had enough of being thrown down for last, forgotten and avoided. You and everyone here whose been against me...yes, oh yes...you all will pay for treating _US_ like some shitty convict disease. A news flash for you all: I'm not my father...but since you all decided to treat me like him, then I'ma make sure I do a helluva good job to make you all suffer for my pain..."

There was amusement in his eyes as Talwyn grew quiet. He watched as she looked down to avoid his stare and let go of her when she almost passed out. Now, the Markazian lay on the floor, gasping for breath as he stood over her with an icy smile.

"You...you won't win this..." she coughed in between breaths. "Ratchet...and Clank will-"

"Shut up, little pest. You're lucky I'm not going to throw you into space."

He raised his right hand and smiled.

"They won't do anything to me, Miss Talwyn...hehehe...Oh yes, because I have an ace up my sleeve..."

She tensed as he began to laugh maniacally.

_Talos..._

* * *

"We have incoming! At your 3 o'clock."

I turned around in response to Aphelion's voiced warning. To my left, where the orb lay floating, several replicas made their appearance about a mile away in swarms. I watched as they began to draw closer to us, cannons glowing red and ready to fire before I noticed a difference.

The ones that had spawned in were bigger than the Aphelion replicas we've been shooting down.

_**Man, he really wants you dead. Awesome!**_

I sighed. _No_._ No it's not..._

"...Oh great...there are bigger versions of them..." I frowned as I dodged a few rounds of fire. Somehow, it was starting to become very difficult but I tried to remain unfazed as I continued talking.

"They're big...they remind me of Clank..."

_Clank...buddy_...

My attention turned towards the little robot sitting next to me, optics closed and clutching the old plumber's rock. He looked so lifeless when he wasn't active. I began to worry whether he would wake up or not.

_Pal, please wake up..._

_..open your eyes..._

_Don't__ leave me alone.._

_Alone..._

_...**Alone**..._

My eyes widened. I kept giving quick glances at him; my breathing increased as the anxiety and dread came back, followed by more headaches. The heavy stuffy breathing, as if I were a fish out of water wasn't helping, either.

_Don't leave me alone in the cold..._

_..**.**a void**.**.._

_Filled with nothing but black..._

_Trapped.__..hurt..._

_Betrayal and lies_

_...Used..._

_Blue..._

_...don't leave me..._

_I'm cold here..._

_...I can't breathe..._

_I can't-_

"Ratchet, watch out!"

Two voices spoke aloud to me, snapping me away from that cloud of memories. I turned my head around but felt a small metal hand push my expressionless face to the front, where I was met by several large heat seeking artillery missiles headed right towards us.

I didn't to see to know who that was.

"Clank..!" I cried, excited to see my pal up but I didn't have time to revel in that. I quickly made a sharp turn, trying to backtrack and get those missiles off my back and hit one of the frozen ships. But as I got behind a replica, it sprung back to life and fired right at us, bringing Aphelion's shield down towards 6 percent before it distanced itself.

_Oh, crap...The freeze time thing wore off...I hate when you make yourselves hard to get..._

**_I second that opinion_**

Clank didn't note the glowing rock in his hand until it shifted to normacly again.

"O2 supply at 31 percent! CO2 detection levels at 1.6."

"What...? That high...already...?" My voice came out more feeble that usual.

Clank turned to me with a gasp. "The CO2 poisoning...You are sweating profusely, I do not think you will be able to hold out any longer..."

Yes, this was starting to be a problem. It was making it harder for me to pilot, as I felt my time in moving the wheel away from danger becoming slower and slower. My arms seemed almost unmanageable and heavy, not to mention fatigue and lightheadedness kicking in that I've been trying to fight for a few minutes now with the added bonus of everything being so hot and sticky and making me want to groan about it. It was becoming unbearable.

_**You really need to land...**_

_I know.._

"...How long were we flying?" he finished up.

" We are 34 minutes into this whole fight," Aphelion replied. "Veldin is just about-"

_**just about?**_

"We're already here," I said, sucking a bit more air to do so. "Give or take two minutes..."

I looked at the front, where the backwater planet began to grow with every passing second.

"I'm sorry...you two..."

Clank looked at me. I could tell Aphelion was all ears, too.

More loud bangs were felt behind us. I continued on.

"I know we should have been...here a while...ago but... it was impossible...to evade these things...and I really don't think ...I can... shake these bombs... away and the size...of them will...literally destroy Aphelion..."

"They will be very bothersome when we reach the pillars," Clank pointed out.

**_Not necessarily.._**

"Oh...they won't pal. I have a plan."

"And what would that be?" The robot asked as I made a last minute loop, knocking at least four of the missiles launched at us with a collision to a replica. The rest followed, but the replicas weren't tricked. They knew we were still alive and began to fire at us once again.

_**HALO**_

I frowned. _HALO jump? We'll be shot down!_

**_Silly Ratchet. Diversion with Aphelion. Before you jump, switch power towards her weapons. She can handle the rest...it's "your" plan!_**

_But her shield.._

**_She'll be fine. The area is rocky, you know. _**

Clank still had his eyes on me, awaiting an answer.

"...um...A...HALO jump...of sorts..." I smiled weakly with uncertainty. There was a few bumps felt that knocked up on the ship before I continued again, maintaining my calmness as far as I could. "Aphelion can handle the rest...by the time we get close to..those pillars...I'll pass power back to her cannons. We can drop undetected..."

Clank looked at me with a semi determined face. He didn't seem like he was about to refute the idea, but he did seem very worried on the execution, especially due to my condition. "Are you sure about this? Can you even perform one in your state? 34 minutes with that type of carbon level would leave you with some type of problem.."

I chuckled sightly. _Oh pal..._ "Yea...the feelings aren't too bad. Maybe just some...minor problems with controlling speed...of my arms and stuff...but I'm fine. It's not that bad stuff, luckily. We're already here...anyways."

"That somehow does not assure me."

"I'm fine, pal. Trust me. Just minor."

In front of us lay the red planet of Veldin, her surface becoming bigger and clear the more we pushed through the atmosphere. And unforunately, so did the atmospheric bumps that went along with the descent, most of them were caused by my semi failing skills.

I smiled as I sucked in a huge amount of air.

_I can hold out a little longer...just a few more seconds and we should be jumping. At least it isn't that bad, right?_

Oh how wrong I was...

**[Ambush! Fight for Veldin Part 1- END]**

* * *

**Author's Note (with question at end):**

**I apologize by a thousand ...really, I do. I've been gone for 15 days...more than two weeks. I had comic book work to do and thus wasn't able to churn out anything until that was done (plus I've heard back on my team's booth...now I know what number we will be!)**

**Also, I had my first beta reader looking over my story (partially why I submitted late). A big thank you to WatsonManSAIYAN for giving me helpful advice and looking through my crap, hehe! I think this one came out someone nice, especially since I had the theme of Red like Roses pt 2 and From Shadows playing to get me in a fighting mood.**

**Thank you to all those who commented on my last chapter! I would normally list you guys down but it was 1:44am here and I was tired, lol. I've been up since 9pm yesterday till 8:25 am today That shows dedication in trying to do last minute touchups for you!**

**As usual, Read, comment and favorite to show support! It means so much for me when you do!**

**In a twist, I have a question for you all: How do you think I do in portraying Ratchet and Clank?**

**All characters (minus Talos and replicas) aren't mine -Insomniac**

**-AUselessMicroFluff**

**PS: I've seen the E3 thing... AM I WRONG, OR IS THE DESTINY DLC FOR THE TAKEN KING 40 f-king DOLLARS? **


	15. Charge! Fight for Veldin Part 2

**Entering Planetary Atmosphere of Veldin**

**Solana Galaxy**

**-:-**

"Whoa...! Hold on, hold on, hold on, _HOLD OOOON_...," I shouted, adrenaline pumping as everything was happening so fast. It took a few mere seconds, but the entire ship began to shake as we made our jumpy, hectic descent upon the familiar red-orange skies of our home planet. Veldin.

During the way, we passed by what I noticed were wispy, light clouds that littered the sky that were unnoticeable at first glance from land position and caught my intrigue, some small, colourless streaks of sizzling heat that arose from the surface that had me groaning, and a Skreeduck that happened to be flying around that altitude for no reason-

Wait..._what now-_

Just as my head registered the creature in our path, I ended up smashing it right on through. Clank and I froze as its beady little eyes peered at us for a few seconds before moving frantically and erratically, its head remaining squished onto the surface of Aphelion's hatch by the wind pressure. I opened my mouth with an attempt to say something witty -as was my nature, but the Skreeduck cut me off with its final loud screech of defeat as its entrails and blood smeared across the view, claws wanting to hold on to us as much as it could. But it instead left one big scratch as its now lifeless body slid off the ship onto the ground below.

"...Bird down, eh?" I said with a light chuckle and some coughs.

The joke didn't have any effect whatsoever. All it did was to get Clank to look at me with a 'are you serious' expression plastered on his metal face.

I mentally sighed. _Nevermind then, jeez. _

We watched warily as it fell behind us, and it hilariously received some fire from the replicas who nearly mistook that as us going down. One of them even sent out a couple rockets, which in turn created a big explosion that rivaled Igliak's own customary annual parade and ripped the carcass into itty bitty little pieces (a dark purplish drizzle followed), with the cloud that spawned from the collision being a useful sight in aiding us as cover.

_That scene though..._

"Oh..oh man...that was si-sick..." I said in disgust as I took a shaky breather. My head filled in the rest of the sentence. _That's gonna leave some mental scarring for the rest of my life._

At the same time, we both felt a hard bump that rattled the ship as a whole, something that signified our breaking through the atmospheric layer. The thin layer of clouds soon left us, and we found ourselves now flying at an angle, headed downwards towards the ground.

"We are here," Clank announced, relief washing over him.

"Yea...Yea we are..." I replied in the same tone.

We were still high above the surface, but I knew that with the speed we were going at, everything -minus the only body of water I could see far off in the distance- would be _**VERY**_ close to us then what was normal in a matter of minutes. So, to make sure that we weren't going to crash, I quickly adjusted Aphelion to standard horizontal position...

...and had a front class view as a piece of leftover Skreeduck flesh slid down -dragged by wind current from its location on the top part of the hatch- and leaving a streak of slimy, purple-blue blood that oozed down the created pathway in its place.

"Oh...oh _eew_...that's just gross..." I commented as the chunk fell off before I struggled in piloting while forcing back dry heaves.

Clank showed signs of worry at my condition. The voice in my head, however, thought otherwise: **_Gross? That was so cool! I've always wanted to know how one looked like up close..! Can't deny you haven't, either!_**

_No, no I haven't..._

**_Yea, you have._**

_No._

_**Yea-**_

_No!_

_**Ye-**_

_You're still talking?...I'm really starting to worry whether or not I'm as crazy as Talos is in hearing and arguing with myself...annoying..._

**_...Ha, you just insulted yourself._**

"You could have avoided it," Clank chastised, his eyes narrowing slightly in a look of close reprimand while refraining from commenting at the sight. "You had plenty space to navigate. And please try to withhold anymore urges to regurgitate food..."

"The sandwich...and tea?" I said coarsely, fighting back slight anger caused by calling myself annoying. "Yea..?"

"Yes."

I twisted my mouth slightly as I resisted the urge to pull a face. "Yea... _haha_, not with...the speed we're going on, pal..."

_**Actually...yea you could've. It's called-**_

_-Nice of you to berate me, me._

"Speaking about the speed-"

"Hostiles inbound!" Aphelion's voice rang through her speakers, her words carrying urgency that cut Clank off from speaking and snapped me out of my mental argument. "Incoming missile fire, trajectory marked -impact in eighteen...seventeen...sixteen..."

_A missile?! That's overkill..!_ I growled silently.

**_Well, he's not gonna let you go so easily_**

_I can see that..._

In back of us followed the Mega Aphelion replicas, with its smaller, normal counterparts trailing behind -and more coming on the way, which frustrated me as it was appearing to be an uneven fight.

Red dots once again appeared racing with unnerving speed as I shook Aphelion left and right to get rid of the messy remains off our view while fighting back the feelings of vomiting my mouth oh so desperately wanted to do -and let me say, that wasn't easily. With her shield being at a dangerous 4 percent, air becoming a liability due to O2 levels hitting 23 percent, and the CO2 being close to 1.7, everything at this point was making me nauseous and anxious, dread was basically beyond what I was used to in any of my hero situations.

"Ratchet, the thrusters-"

Perhaps this was the world's way of saying that my end was near?

_Oh man...oh man, oh man, oh ma-_

_Huh_.

I tilted my head slightly. _To be honest, I've never felt so frightened in my entire life -this beats that time when Quark had announced to a crowd of reporters after we had defeated the nethers that Talwyn and I were engaged or something, which wasn't true at all, but still..._

I shuddered.

_...just seeing Tal's highly embarrassed face turning into such a hue of red and the figurative steam forming everywhere around her being was enough to have me wanting to pack bags and jump space -and noting that she's a girl...__I'm just glad Tal restrained herself from skinning the the green clad man alive. THAT in itself would have taken top spot if I hadn't changed topics with the reporters _en suave.

"WARNING!" The ship's AI said mid-countdown, "Hard scan: Detecting an ECG field a hundred yards from our location...!"

"An Electro-compression grid?!" I paled slightly.

_I placed that thought out there to hope that life would turn it around, not make it worse! Why does this never work out for me!?_

**_Because you're Ratchet. That's why._**

_What's that supposed to mean?!_

"Oh dear, that is going to make things very difficult," I heard two people say aloud, one from my head and one from Clank -except the latter added in question with a giddy tone: _**Can't get even close to the damned pillars... Knew Talos wasn't going to make this easy, eh?**_

_**...And don't call me 'Captain obvious', either. Are you ready for an early HALO jump?**_

I mentally facepalmed._ Ah...Oh boy..._

"We will need to jump now, before Aphelion enters the field's area of effect," Clank shouted above the noises of explosions. "If we do not, the remaining power this ship has will be drained completely and we will all go down, period. That, and the thrusters are about to burn out from the excess velocity..."

.._eleven_...

"Perfect... just perfect..."

I drew several more shaky breaths as I struggled to remain wary of my hands on the wheel. My arms were starting to feel like a stranger's, twitching ever so slightly that I had to fight to keep the route I was on. There were also those background noises of rockets colliding with the floating chunks of ground still swimming around my thoughts, the air growing hotter and sticky than I would call comfortable, cannon shots that still had to be dodged...

..._eight...seven_..

"How long before...they die...?"

There was still that minor headache to deal with, too.

_Breathe in, breathe out...slowly...slowly..._

"Depending on how long we have been flying..."

_Four_...

In front of me lay the semi mountainous terrain of Kyzil Plateau, the metal buildings cropping up that I had to dodge (and where some of the fire had ultimately impacted with), floating rocks that held bridges, small shacks; we were basically taking the same route we had trekked with Talos, except flying made the whole process easier and faster than walking had.

_Breathe in, breathe out...we're almost out..._

_Three_...

"...I am not so certain..."

_Two_...

The red dots on the radar where too close for comfort as we reached the familiar mountainous -scrap garage landscape, the streams of blue electricity that danced wildly, filling the sky and surrounding area. The only area that was untouched by the sudden chaos of Talos and the Dream Weaver.

The mountains were getting too close for comfort.

..._One_...

"-Ratchet!"

**_...Now! Mountain-_**

My hand snapped towards the lever nearby my knee; before I could even clutch onto the knob and adjust for a abrupt descent, life decided to do it for us -in the form of overheating thrusters that locked up just perfectly over the mountains. The remaining ammunition found itself blasting the top of the pile of rocks with a movie-style boom, knocking loose stones out of place, shrapnel lanced out, causing a smoke/dirt cloud to rise in its place with a fire raging for a few seconds before the fuel used to ignite it depleted.

The ships were busy with low visibility; I just sat there, paralyzed as we were now free falling from the sky. Several more explosions followed, along with a blinking red light seen on the mini screen, shown on the ship's self diagram assessment controls.

I didn't need to see them to know that the thrusters were worse than overheated -they were out of commission for good.

"It...it went out...," I muttered softly. "Just like that...they all fail..."

_They all fall..._

_**That fortunate cover will not last forever...Aphelion can't do anything now, you need to pass control over, use the Auxiliary boosters and jump!**_

"...Ratchet, the Auxiliary boosters!" Clank shouted at the same time, snapping me out of my daze with a rough shake. I blinked at him, dumbfounded as he quickly drew up the systems folder on the screen, before the jolt of sense snapped and the plan managed to set in.

Without any more delay I haphazardly re-enabled all power towards Aphelion's weapons defense system and backup generators, which in turn caused the ship to rumble slightly with the restrictions gone and emit a loud hum of an upbeat nature. My back then suddenly slammed against the seat as Aphelion shot off to her trajectory via boosters, shield reading a very worrisome 2 percent with more fire trailing after.

She spun a little before I managed to get her upright horizontal again. We were as close to the cave and pillars than we could allow, the faint blue green enclosure that separated that piece of land from the chaos outside just beyond our reach...

_She'll hold..._I remember hearing in my head as I quickly yanked Clank off the passengers seats. He clipped onto my harness as I opened the hatch. A stream of air entered my lungs and I inhaled a huge amount in greed, the element hitting my sweat-soaked body from all sides. _She'll hold...she'll be okay..._

_She has to be. I believed in her that much..._

**Now, now, now...! Punch it!**

"Alright, alright...!" I shouted in annoyance. "Aphelion, you know what to do!"

If she could nod, she would have just then.

"Be careful, you two!" The ship's AI called out as we took a leap of faith. The comfort of cool ship air and a firm footing was replaced by terrible heat, wind gusts that dried my sweaty fur and the feeling of nothingness and airy space.

It was if I felt naked, weird as that is. Uncomfortable.

As I began the process of HALO formation with my arms stretched out away from me, I could hear a couple of flybys from the replicas that roared into my eardrums, a mess of fire above that proved tedious to avoid, Aphelion's figure disappearing into the rocks above...

The ground below never looked so welcomin-

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**[Charge! Fight for Veldin Part 2]**

**-:-**

**Within the Confines of the Shielded Plasma Orb,**

**Outer Atmosphere of Veldin**

**-:-**

"Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT...!" Talos cursed silently as he witnessed the scene play out from within the eyes of one of his replicas. He gripped his hands to get rid of his anger, but even that did not help to quell the frustration he felt at the elusive duo. "That was not supposed to happen...they weren't supposed to get near the pillars..."

**_Huh, and now whose the 'screw up', Ta-los, _**the voice of the real Cazarian sang in a mocking tone. Talos growled, wishing he were able to rip his head off. But it was just the idiot's voice. It shouldn't matter to him. He was in control, and come hell and high water he was going to get what he wanted, no matter what cards he had to play.

The Cazarian smiled as he turned around and forged a seat to sit on.

"Ah yes, "screw up"?" Talos sighed, leaning back onto the chair and drummed his fingers before bringing up a small mental panel to view comfortably. "Let me remind you that you were the "screw up" in this situation. Never having a backup plan for everything...never following orders like I had said. Going back against all that we had wanted -developing a conscious! You do know this minor inconvenience is your mistake that I need to _rectify_."

_**But you said we weren't going to harm people...you lied to me...**_

"It had to be done."

_**...On top of that, ordering me to kill those two wasn't something I'd do out right then and there...! I'm not a murderer!**_

"You need to do everything...EVERYTHING...to ensure victory," he growled. "We must WIN...we cannot let them manipulate us and our lives...we won't be pushed around and made fun of...we will never be pushed around...hehe."

**_Made fun...? You think this is a game...don't you? I...you really are crazy...I can't believe you existed in my head, making me believe your words-_**

Talos laughed. He kept on laughing and laughing, his voice growing louder and loud until it was more of a billowing projection. The laugh filled the room and set the mood into an eerie one as soon as he abruptly stopped, speaking in monotone.

"You're a liability...what happened to that little boy that wanted everyone to see he wasn't his father...? Our plans...all of our anguish...what happened, dear child...?"

**_Things change, especially when you're trapped in your mind. You see things...and this isn't right...you aren't me...you're just a lie: dysfunctional, delusional, psychotic..._**

**_...you're just like dad._**

"No, I'm not..."

**_ Yes...yes we are. We're both just like him-_**

"_SHUT UP...!"_ He screamed aloud. The scream shook the entire orb as it echoed and bounced off the plasma walls, frightening. His body was shaking in his seat, his hands gripped clumps of his dark brown hair and covered his face slightly. The Cazarian was a shriveled mess./his crazed voice in small whispers as he spoke. "... don't you dare compare me to that imbecile...Everything will eventually play in my favor..._hehe_, hehe...yes it will, yes it will, yes it _will_...whether they like it or not...it will..."

He stopped moving. The gauntlet emitted a few more sparks and a wild glint in his eyes were noted as he gave an eerie chuckle.

"You know...I've received several contacts by the Polaris Defense force...asking for little Tally..._hehehe_...Guess what I did."

_**What are you...**_

"Guess. Guess, come on..."

_**...You...**_

"It was so much fun having to play her..." the Cazarian continued, "they are another one of your mistakes...yes, yes, they asked for her and whether the 'situation' was handled...but I've snuffed them down...I used her to do it. How easily she made it! You are right...she is pretty useful..."

..**_.you bastard..! You sick, little-_**

"Hahahahaaa...! They think I'm him...they reject me because they think I'm him...if they want to play that game, Ill gladly rip them all into pieces mentally and physically...the entire galaxy will bow to me...I...I WILL BE ITS SAVIOR! ITS RULER! No longer will they hold me down...Haha...Ahahahaha! I will have what I want...I will be known! I...I-"

_I..._

**_Where is she now...?_**

Talos paused mid word, staring at nothing but the blue colour of the shield around the orb before turning his attention to the planet with widened eyes. Frozen...distant, whispering voices of lunacy plaguing his mind.

_Lies...betrayal..._

_They are all enemies..._

"I will not be _defied_... I will be eternal...a _monument_ to all your _sins_..."

_They don't know..._

_...don't know..._

_They will never know..._

_Lies..._

_Eternal..._

_...you are a knight...they are pawns..._

_You will call checkmate and destroy their lives...!_

"...You will not stop me."

**_You bastard...where is she?!_**

The grin on his face became unnervingly happy as he looked at the panel once more. There was no way he would be answering that idiot's voice anytime soon. The in-out distorted voice coming from him as he spoke was an indication of that.

"Ground..._forces_..._hehehe_...get ready to _take_ them _down_. Do not let them _destroy the barriers_...che...and bring their _corpses_ to me..."

* * *

**Outback Mountains, nearby Enryax Cave**

**Planet Veldin**

**-:-**

We fell with many, many hard _thuds_.

My body, slightly weakened from the minor CO2 poisoning still being a inconvenience, tumbled across broken pieces of rock and stone. I felt sharp prices that ran across my back, my face, my stomach. The rule about having hands up to cover your face didn't really work out so well in this situation. The pressure on my bones brought sparks of pain from every collision my body as a meat sack made with the mountainous surface. Felt as if though I were being minced.

Halfway throughout the pain however, I remembered hearing a loud robotic scream. My mind drew a blank for a few before it placed the mental image of Clank as the culprit. I stuck out my hand to grab onto anything to slow my fall.

That was a bad move.

There was another sharp pain that completely overwhelmed and inflamed my arm, causing me to whimper as I made contact with solid ground. My head throbbed, my body screamed agony, my stomach felt as if though something was underneath it. Clank? It must be if my other hand could feel his mouth moving. As much as I wanted to, I didn't bother to check when his cries became muffled. I was tired, in pain, crying-

This wasn't the end.

All around me, I heard pieces and pieces of rock fall, tumbling and rolling from the surface and everywhere near me. I was helpless in its wake, scared and just wishing for it to stop...

_Stop...stop..._

_...why do I need to stop...?_

_**Hmm...**_

_explosion...fire all around..._

_Blue.._

_...what I've done-_

_No, I'm not thinking about this right now...! I'm not thinking about this right NOW!_

I felt something slam itself on me. The last thing I remembered was the taste of blood in my mouth as the hard object fell off me, the wind caved into my ears, more things falling down and something squirming under me...

And then there was silence.

**-:- -:- -:-**

"..."

_Huh?_

"...chet...are..."

_That...that voice..._

"...Ratchet...?"

_There...again...Who...?_

"Ratchet...?" A faint murmur called out to me in between a ringing noise in my ears. It was somewhat hard to make out; I was starting to regain consciousness as I felt something hard touch my face, vision was fuzzy and all I could make out was seeing something with green eyes staring at me. There was also an orange-red colour, and a warm glow before I had to close them again.

_Where...Where am I...?_

"...Ratchet...please wake up..." the voice, now sounding robotic, pleaded once more in a whisper. "...please..."

_Please...Ill try..._

It took all my strength to moan out a response, and felt a semi cold metal hand covered my mouth for it.

_Huh..?_

"I...sorry. You were too...they...walking...us," it replied with a hint of trepidation in its tone. The words were still choppy and I frowned. The small figure then moved away for a sec as I attempted to get up, but I yelped when I felt a sharp pain shoot up my spine when I applied pressure to my hands to right myself into a sitting position. The hand covered my mouth once more and I collapsed onto the ground in surprise.

It took a few blinks before my blurry vision faded.

Having my eyes wide open without problem, I noted the figure with me to be my pal, Clank. He held up a small orb of nanotech in one hand and released the other slowly, placing a finger near his mouth and mouthing out a warning.

_Shh...stay quiet! Talos's bots are here!_

I nodded weakly, the pain making me wince.

The robot held the sphere to my body, where it latched itself onto me and disappeared into my bloodstream, moving towards different parts of my system to provide first aid. Clank held out another two more and watched as they also disappeared inside of me. I felt a minor tickling sensation followed by a sense of vertigo, which was weird since I was on the ground. Or maybe it was nausea. Either way, the process itself still wasn't a good feeling to have or think about, but I couldn't argue with help, especially since I've used nanotech for a while now. Never really got used to it.

I remained lying quietly on the ground for about a minute or two before the pain receded almost instantly.

"That...feels good," I said, esting myself out and satisfied that all the pain was taken care of. I then rose into a crouching position with Clank's help and smiled at him. "Thanks pal. Ever the prepared...what about you? Are you okay?"

Clank chuckled and waved my hand away when I tried to grab him. "Nothing bad. Just a loose servo in my arm, some scratches, a dent on my body from where you "leaned" on me... and maybe some screws loose, but nothing worse than the condition you had been in," he finished. "But I am glad you are okay, Ratchet. You looked so damaged when I saw you...I thought I had lost you there..."

I watched as he looked down, almost disheartened at the thought. I frowned and placed a gloved hand on his small square shoulder. He looked up to see me in a happy mood and smiled weakly, eyes slightly narrowed in response.

"A fall isn't going to kill me anytime soon, tin-can," I winked at him, slightly wincing at my couching position. Not all of the pain was gone, I guess. I hoped he hadn't seen that. "...You should know that by now."

He frowned. "Yes. I should. But it almost did. May I remind you that you were close to death -I will interject by stating how surprised I was to see that the rock that had fallen onto your back had not damaged your spine and left you paralyzed."

"Just luck."

"...Yes, you could say that, if it helps. But your condition took _three_ nanotech dosages to get you back up -but not to speed, as the wincing you had done earlier is proof-"

Oh. He did see that.

"-I am sorry about not having more to help you with." Clank finished with an upset apology. "I should have brought more-"

"D-don't apologise. Clank. It's fine," I scratched my head slightly. "And besides, ya know me, buddy. I can manage."

"But the CO2 poisoning...?"

I flicked his antenna playfully "I'm'kay, yea? I'm not sick or lightheaded or anything, but there still the feeling of being..."

Clank watched as I moved my arms side to side in tes. "...slightly slow. Slow Reaction, but not noticeable..."

"Oh..the side effects..."

"Yup, side effects. Temp, as you already know, so don't worry about it. Better than blunt force trauma and a concussion."

The robot smiled.

That's when my ears twitched, no doubt they picked up on something when the ringing in them stopped so sudden. I flattened the folds a little to get more clarity. With a little silence from us, I could hear faint, buzzing noises that weren't audible to me at first. I listened some more and found out that the buzzing came along with the rigid movement. All at once, the images of the custom created bots that Talos had pulled on us at the cave came into view.

It was a search party.

_Welcome home, huh?_ I thought with a smirk.

"How long was I out?" I whispered as I peeked out a little from the rock we were behind in.

Clank paused for an internal time check. "Not more than... five minutes. I awoke first and noted their presence."

"Mn. Sorry for squishing you..."

"Your body saved me, Ratchet."

"Hehe..And how long were you out?"

Pause. "Internal clock says about two."

"Ah"

From my spot I could see exactly where we landed: we were amongst a huge amount of rubble -remains of the small mountains that used to be landmarks in our path that were knocked over by debris of rockets and the two larger missiles. Luckily it was not too far from our objective, as we could see the cave. I could make out and count seven robots -three bulky in appearance and four normal detainment bots- scanning the zone for any life signatures. Several more entered the cave, where I could see a bluish-green stream of light coming from the orb above the planet into the inside of the unstable rocky formation.

"...and Aphelion? Have you heard on her state?" I whispered the question as I eyed one of the bots nearing our location.

The robot shrugged and shook his head. "I have not been able to successfully contact her. This area is giving off a lot of radio interference...source is indicted to be inside the cave itself -the pillars, perhaps." He was then quick to add, " I am sure she is fine, though," when he noted the grim expression that appeared on my face for a few.

I settled on a nod and clipped him on my back. The bulky robot was now several inches away. "Ah... so I'm guessing the moment we take them out, we'd make contact. But as for right now, we need to move."

He took the hint. "Will you be barging in?" Clank asked.

"Haha...no. I don't have any weapons, and I still haven't fixed my Weap-Mat compressor yet...unfortunately." I frowned. "Ya think I could be a good ninja?"

A pause. "No, your penchant for trouble speaks for itself. Take this."

Clank pulled out my omniwrench from his little compartment and handed it over. I smiled as I held the familiar weapon in my hands, feeling the grooves of the handle gently. I had actual thought it lost when we fell down, but having it close to me made more confident than I was without it.

Speaking of weapons...

"Ah!" I exclaimed, "How's the Railgun, pal? Any damage...?"

There was a brief pause as Clank rummaged through his things and pulled out said weapon to look over.

"It is fine," he replied, eyes narrowed as he began a small diagnostics scan. "No significant damages, as scanned-"

"What you do mean, no 'significant' damage?"

No superficial damage. Mostly external: some scratches, a bent tip. Crosshair lens shows signs of chipping, but that would not be much of a problem for you," Clank said as he placed the prototype away. "We are lucky. The height of the fall could have severely damaged the only key we had to reaching Talos. 'Luck' as you say."

"Yup. Luck."

My attention focused back to the wrench at hand, smiling as I ran my fingers once more on the handles before gripping the blunt tool tightly, raring to go into action.

"This should be an easy battle, don't yea think, pal?" I asked with a grin as I readied my stance. "Just charge in, knock 'em down, repeat?"

"Oh dear..." he shook his head. "I do not like where your tone is heading with this."

"I'll be very careful, yea?"

**-:- -:- -:-**

As soon as the large bot reached our section of rocks, I jumped out of the way, surprising the enemy and sending it stumbling -or more like floating- back towards a boulder. It regained composure and scanned us rather quickly before switching its hands from the scanning sensors to something more better to fight us with: a mini hand cannon.

"Oh great, he's gonna make this interesting." I said with deadpan.

"Do try to stray from any life threatening injuries," Clank chided. "I do not have any nanotech to help you, you know."

"Yea, yea, yea, _mom_. I got you."

The bot began to fire, sending hot blaster slugs right at me. I jumped out of the way and rushed over towards it, managing to bash it in the head before it knocked me out of its way like paper and sent me crashing into some minor piles of metal/ rocks.

"Ow...that thing packs a punch..." I groaned.

"Behind you, Ratchet. Move!"

The bot loomed over me and with its arms held high. I peeped and rolled out of the way, jumping back up to my feet and skidding over towards a nearby rock as it slammed the pile I was just in with a loud crash, my wrench flying off from my hands.

"Oh wow...that was hard.." I rubbed my head slowly.

"Duly noted."

The robot turned to scan the rock yet again, it pinpointed our location and began to fire once more, this time doing something that made the little beacon it had on its head blink red. I raised my brow slightly but I didn't question the action as I quickly jumped towards my wrench. Snatching it off the ground, Just rushed back at it again when it paused in shooting and whacked its head down, using its body as a stepping stool to jump up before raising and lowering my wrench down on it with a power slam. Several more strikes to the body managed to have the top of the blunt weapon crack its way inside of the metal shell and I went ahead to severe its power source.

The first of seven was down for the count.

I huffed in and out, stepping away from the destroyed remains and looked off towards the cave -or at least part of the cave that was visible to me due to most being blocked by mountain wall.

"That clears out the first of many, right?" I smiled, using the end of my wrench as a support beam to catch my breathe. "We've got a clear path to the cave now..."

The sentence died in a faint trail.

"What is wrong?" Clank asked when he noted my change in behavior.

"This is too easy, pal..." I replied "Last time I checked, there were more than one searching for us. I wonder what happened to those other buddies..."

The question led to the action the robot did right before I bashed its head in.

"Adding to that...What do you think it did when it shone that little red light?"

Clank tapped his chin. "I was about to ask as well, Ratchet. I do not know, but I believe that it may be something bad..." He moved slightly as I gripped my wrench close to me, a small sense of danger loomed all around us like cobwebs.

"...it reminds me of those Blargian enemy systems protocols my type of robotics would have. The closest I can match is a possible communications relay for reinforcements?"

I turned my head slight to look at him. As if on cue, the rest of the seven bots made their entrance -two large ones and four normal sized ones- weapons out and ready.

"Uuh..." I stepped back a little, getting ready for a standoff. "Yea. Yea...that's exactly what it did, pal."

**-:- -:- -:-**

They did not miss a beat in shooting at us.

Once they had arrived towards our position, I charged ahead towards one of the large ones and jumped to deliver a hyper strike, but was halfway interrupted by the final of three large bots landing a punch into my stomach, which sent me reeling back into more rock rubbles.

I made sure to land face front though, for Clank's sake.

"Ratchet, are you alright?" Clank asked behind me.

"Yeap, pal. Just super peachy..."

I got up just as soon as they began to sound off, hands changing into mini cannons and laser beams, setting upon me a hailstorm of blaster slugs and laser fire that had me grabbing my wrench of the floor and running towards cover. But as I ducked behind a few piles of rock, I didn't get to catch my breath at all as the two large bots changed from cannons to their mechanical arms and slammed them down, me skidding away in time to avoid the blast and stumbling onto my feet.

"You guys just hate rocks that much to smash 'em, do ya now?" I asked.

They responded with raised hands and more attempts at smashing.

"Alright, alright. I get the deal."

They rushed towards me and slammed the ground I was on. I darted out of the way and decided to focus on the four normal sized detainment bots that continued their laser campaign. As soon as I rushed towards them, I slammed my wrench into the nearest one, puncturing a hole inside the being, ripping its power core out and pushing it onto the other three, the body successfully knocking one over while the other three spooked and ran off.

"Wow, that was something."

I couldn't help but to chuckle as I quickly focused my wrench on the second bot on the floor, smashing its arms as fast as I could to prevent any surprises. Clank then shouted for me to move, jumping out of the way as the two bulky bots -golems, I decided to nicknamed them as- raised their hands and smashed the bot to pieces for me, cracking the ground in the process. Pieces of ground and dust rose into the air, providing a makeshift smokescreen.

"Haha! Awesome!"

"Convenient."

With the golems busy with temporary low visibility, I ran down towards the two detainment bots as they fired their lasers that us. Dodging their fire with skips and deflections with my wrench (that was actually painful because it heated the metal and made dents), I performed a swipe to knock one of the bots out of the way and smashing the next detainment bot down as it tried to use its imprisonment shield on us with a blow to its head.

Behind me, I could hear the rumble of the golems moving in. Clank yelped; I grabbed the unresponsive bot off the ground and tossed it over towards them, buying some time as I ran towards the last detainment bot that began to fire at me. One shot scraped by my right knee and I howled in pain as I smashed it down in revenge for the burn.

I could almost picture Talos watching me get hurt and having a laugh.

_Grr...five down...just these two to go...and then I'ma be coming for you..._

"Ratchet, are you alright?" Clank asked worriedly as I rubbed my knee to lessen the stinging and positioned myself to face the golems.

I watched as they switched to cannon weapons. "I'm fine...just a scrape."

"Remember that these two can call in more backup."

Smile. "Oh hell they won't."

They fired once more, their aim frenzied with shots somehow never ending as the slugs impacted the rock walls, debris falling down and dirt rising in their attempts to land one on me. I just kept pouncing off of rocks and boulders, whatever happened to be there to bring myself closer to them and smack them with my wrench.

But they really didn't stay in place much, making my job harder.

_Swing, swing, miss. More cannon fire, some growls, more swinging and missing..._**_Wow, these things are just pissing me off..._**

I nearly yelped once I heard that; I narrowly missed being shot in my head as I fumbled from my perch on top of rocket remains and fell down, face first, onto the cracked ground.

"Ratchet, what happened?" Clank asked before crying out, "Ratchet, move!"

"Wha-?"

I rolled away into a crouching position and watched as a golem slammed his mechanical hands on the place we had just been, sending pieces of metal flying out. The other one continued to shoot at me as I rushed it head on, grabbing its extended arm before it moved off and using my speed to hoist myself up. I then let go before it could swat me off with his other hand, using the previous golem's body (as it had moved from our old place and joined its buddy) as a bouncing point and used my hyper strike to smash its head down. It bent inward as the golem flailed around in a panic.

"Ratchet, the other one...!"

I turned around to see the golem getting ready to send its distress signal, and I pushed off from the panicking bot and whacked the other's head with as much force as I could muster, successfully severing its head from its shoulders before it returned the hurt by landing a punch on my face, sending me sprawling back to the ground.

I spent a few seconds just blinking to get rid of the stars I was seeing.

The voice was forgotten.

"Ow...damn..." I could taste the iron -blood- in my mouth, some came from my nose as I growled. "That... hurts..."

There was a small feeling of lightness as Clank unclipped himself and hopped off my back, quickly assessing my situation with a fast scan. "But at least you have incapacitated them...somewhat." he said worriedly. "You only sustained minor injuries, nothing life threatening, thank goodness. But that nosebleed will need to be taken care of."

"Yea, that's true."

I accepted a few napkins that Clank offered as I stared at the two hapless golems, one flailing its mechanical arms as it tried to see, while the other remained in place, sparks flying from its headless shoulders and shaking. It was a funny scene, but they had to go. I cleaned the blood off my face and stood up to face them.

"They will need to be disposed of, Ratchet. We do not want to alert any others."

"Yea, will do."

With my wrench in hand, I knocked the vibrating golem down and crushed its body repeatedly until it stopped moving. I laughed; I then made my way towards the other one as it changed its hands to cannons and swung my wrench at it, watching it fly a little off the ground before taking a short run and jump, raising the top of the wrench and impaling it to its core. The golem shuddered slightly, froze in place until I ripped out its power source and slumped its hands down, broken...

**-:- -:- -:-**

There was silence.

I stood quietly in place, feeling the dreaded hot air brush up against my fur, somewhat refreshing even though it was steaming like a sauna. This was really one of Veldin's worst kinds of heat waves that had to happen just when something like this happened.

"Bummer," I muttered under my breathe. My tail moved slightly side to side in response to the feeling, and I heard Clank giggle.

So far this fight was done. Over. But I couldn't drop my guard. Not after this was all put away and I had Talwyn and Sasha back safely. So the tension stayed, an unwelcome temporary guest as I dusted myself off.

"Well... that was something, right?"

"Yea...Yea it was, pal," I said, chuckling lightly while kicking the golem's arm slightly to check that it was dead. I wasn't going to take any chances, especially since this was Talos we were talking about. "It took a while, but it's over -the first of many, at least.

I couldnt help but to stick my tongue out in a mini victory. "So take that, Talos. You're not going to finish us off yet. Not on my watch."

Up above, I could imagine Talos frowning slightly at my childlike antic.

"...Yes, and I would have liked to see his face right then. I have a feeling the archaeologist had been watching us, hee-hee-hee."

"Yeap, Same here, pal..."

I took a moment to look at around the field. There were pieces of ripped metal decorating the area, mini craters formed, blaster holes that peppered the rocky walls of the mountains. Dust blew slightly from certain areas, settling on us and the golems nearby. The detainment bots that had been firing lasers were now oozing oil, as I had struck their reserves that happened to be located near their power sources. kinda looked like blood. Could be, in robot terms of death.

All in all, It was a desolate battle zone now, void of movements except my own. Kinda reminded me of dreadzone- minus the whole heroes being kidnapped and forcing of battles and all that shebang that occurred.

Ah, the memories...

Having my fill of viewing I turned around, gripping my wrench and wiping the sweat that had formed on my face with a sigh and a laugh. "Well...I think it's time we move on. We still have ground to cover and-"

A raised hand and a deeply shocked expression coming from my pal had me stop mid sentence to frown as him in question.

"What? What is it" I asked, quickly shifting into a whisper as I prepared myself into a fighting stance. "Whats wrong, pal? You see something?"

It took a few before Clank closed his opened mouth to speak.

"Who were you talking to, Ratchet?" he asked.

Not the response I was waiting for. "Come again?" I said in confusion.

"Who were you talking to?" he repeated once more, deep concern in his voice.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't see too fidgety, so I guessed there wasn't any danger and stood back up straight again. "To you, pal..." I replied, before my body froze and went back into full alertness. "...or do you mean that you heard someone else-"

A firm "no" from said pal had me clamp my mouth shut.

We both remained quiet before I exhaled quietly, extending my hand towards him. I noticed his slight hesitation before grabbing on, and when I had a good grip on his hand, I swung him back onto my harness, a clipping sound heard as the bolt lock connected securely shut. What was he afraid of? I wondered. His silence worried me.

That silence proved to be a forewarning.

"Clank, what do you mean by 'no', huh?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Who else would I be talking to? The sky?"

I could picture Clank's face right then as he spoke. "No Ratchet, I do not believe you could have not been. The sky is not a person, but a-"

"That... was a joke, you literal genie." I shook my head, cutting him off.

This prompted Clank to shimmy off my back, me noticing the weight suddenly becoming light and the sound of two mechanical feet landing with a small _clunk_. I turned around to see what was wrong, and was greeted with an upset and disturbed pal with narrowed eyes and folded arms at his side.

"Okay...?" I chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry that I called you a literal genie and I take that back..."

Clank took my hand and looked at me with those narrow eyes, excrept that now they looked confusion, sad...both mixed in one. "Ratchet, I am not upset about that at all..." he said with a hint of quiver -whatever the reason, I didn't know. "...Are you completely sure you were talking to me?"

I frowned. "Well, yes, pal. Did you bust something inside that head of yours? What kind of question is that, huh?"

The response made him shake his head. I watched as his expression faltered into worry, prompting me to re-analyse what I just said. What was he trying to get at? Was he implying that I-

But I didn't really have to, as what was said next gave it away.

"Well, that is not possible, Ratchet..." he spoke softly. "...because I have not spoken a word to you ever since the warning to get rid of those last two robots..."

I paled. Clank noticed.

_No way...no way..._

My eyes widened as we remained silent, the Veldinite heat brushing past us like no one's problem. Brushing past two figures who stood facing each other, an organic and a robot, lost in thoughts.

Just silence.

"Ratchet..." Clank finally said, looking at me. Trying to choose the right words before speaking. I looked up at his green optics, nervous.

I knew what he was going to say next.

_There is no way..._

"...Are you hearing voices?"

**[Charge! Fight for Veldin Part 2- END]**

* * *

**Author's Note (with a question at the end!)**

**Edit:** **yea, the ending is kinda weak.. might change soon**

**Edit2: Changed it. Same plot, just reworded.**

**Surprise! Intrigue! Action...bleh XD**

**Yea, so this chapter took a few days. A week and some days...close to 2 weeks. I'm really sorry, but I had comic stuff to work with and planning for the new story I'ma write soon... Yea, there are lots of stuff that I'm doing that takes up my time, but I'm not forgetting my lovely reviewers.**

**I hope this chapter did justice for the long wait. I worked my ass off to finish it, piecing together the corrections my Beta Reader WatsonManSAIYAN has pointed out for me and readjusting some words/ sentences around. I feel like we did a good job, and now it's up to you guys to judge! But it was fun since I had to do actions and stuff. It was hell, too. I just happened to come back from a small trip to the park and found the final, revised document ready to post! Thank you Watson!**

**AAlso, a big thanks to jinsum15 for commenting on my Obsidian Mind story...a lot XD**

**Thank you to Crescent Moon, Destiny, some guy named "Tagh" (eres espanol? Que bien, asi pudemos hablar si no puedes con ingles), Meta-Lombax (hello there again!) QueenofDiamondsKimy, WatsonManSAIYAN, Bebuzzu, and the guests who commented on my story. It means so much! If I missed any, sorry!**

**So yea, I hope you all read and review...show some support and love by faving and following this story (and me) for new stories I will post up (especially that Destiny x Ratchet and Clank crossover, I tell ya, it's gonna be good!) It will really mean a lot.**

**A question for you: Overall, how do you guys feel about the way the story is progressing? Is it good? Bad? Somewhat slow?**

**Finally, all characters (except for Talos) do not belong to me- Insomniac**

**-AUselessMicroFluff**

**PS: Damn, I can't wait for the Ratchet and Clank movie. E3 made me so happy...and I got MY RED DEATH! Plus Gjhallahorn. Heheh**


	16. Truth or Lie! Fight for Veldin Part 3

**Last time on RealitySHIFT:**

Aerial battles and near-death scenarios!

Part 2 of the "Fight for Veldin" chapter has our heroes Ratchet and Clank managing to enter the atmosphere of Veldin -albeit disgustingly- with more of Cazarian Talos Seraphs' Aphelion Replicas, outfitted for maximum destruction, in hot pursuit! With the oxygen supply creeping away and their friend Markazian Talwyn Apogee's fate on the line, Ratchet, who finds himself in a semi state of shock as he begins to argue and mentally talk with himself, and his pal execute the first part of the assault, HALO jumping to the Outback Mountains just as the AI aboard Aphelion regains control of the failing ship and speeds away.

Despite having failed in preventing their reach towards Veldin, Talos is not deterred. As he notes their plan to create a distraction and their apparent jump, he demands for their bodies and their deaths (if alive), while in the process, fighting back his sane, pacifist self that has begun to reawakening after the events in the chapter, "Reality Shift" and his taunts. These taunts soon begin to turn into demands as Talos brings up mention of their hostage and leaves her fate disclosed for now, with his apparent delusional insanity becoming more clearer and unstable than before.

And now the duo, back on solid ground and almost close to their objective, begin to execute step two of the liberation process: eliminating any and all enemy targets to reach the pillars (the source of Veldin's containment and possession), including the seven pesky robots that had appeared as a search party to take them away. But as they begin to move on out, something unexpected happens: something that leaves our heroes both currently silent, with a solemn question spoken and unanswered, hung in the air...

_"Ratchet...are you hearing voices...?"_

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**[Truth or Lie! A Mental dilemma! Fight for Veldin Part 3]**

**-:-**

**Near Enryax Cave**

**Outback Mountains, Kyzil Plateau**

**Planet Veldin**

**-:-**

The wind blew gently, as if though it had deliberately set up this scenario for a crescendo.

Hah..

"Um..."

"..."

But seriously now. These long time silent pauses were starting to become a regular thing between me and my pal lately. It's kinda funny, just realizing that.

"..." uhh...

"...?"

Said pal, Clank, was currently looking up at my face with his green mechanical eyes, trying to read my face for any clues that could give away an answer to his question. Having this done by him would have made me nervous, as I don't typically like leaving my pal in the dark about things, but I showed no expression -that due to being lost in thought as my early conversation played out in my head:

_**(Flashback)**_

_I stood quietly in place, feeling the dreaded hot air brush up against my fur, somewhat refreshing even though it was steaming like a sauna. This was really one of Veldin's worst kinds of heat waves that had to happen just when something like this happened._

_"Bummer," I muttered under my breathe. My tail moved slightly side to side in response to the feeling, and I heard Clank giggle._

_"Well... that was something, right?"_

_"Yea...Yea it was, pal," I said, chuckling lightly while kicking the golem's arm slightly to check that it was dead. I wasn't going to take any chances, especially since this was Talos we were talking about. "It took a while, but it's over -the first of many, at least._

_I couldn't help but to stick my tongue out in a mini victory. "So take that, Talos. You're not going to finish us off yet. Not on my watch."_

_"...Yes, and I would have liked to see his face right then. I have a feeling the archaeologist had been watching us, hee-hee-hee."_

_"Hahaha...Yeap, Same here, pal..."_

**[~]**

The flashback receded. I remained motionless, trying to soak the information I remembered all in at once, only to find myself puzzled more than ever. _But how?_ I questioned myself over and over, _It felt so real...his voice...the questions...I swear it was him..._

I've must have looked bad to merit a yank from Clank to lower myself to his level.

"Ratchet? Are you okay?" He asked.

My face rushed with colour when I realized he placed his cold hand on my forehead, snapping me out of the daze. Now in focus, I moved my pupils around and began blinking to the response before seeing green. The view made me clumsily stand right back up again, startled by how close I was to my pal, leaving Clank with a lowered hand and my own organic hand rubbing the spot he touched. He kept looking at me with worried eyes when mine met his gaze that in the end I just had to throw my head back slightly and give him a hearty laugh, scratching the back of my head casually while at it. Anything to make him see I wasn't nervous.

"Yea, pal?" I replied with a struggling grin right after, laughter in between words making it hard to pull off without sounding too weird.

"You did not answer my question," Clank pointed out with a tilt of his head and a light tap with his foot on the ground. He didn't look too content nor fazed by the scene when he responded with a slight cool. "May I ask what you find so humorous about it?"

My ears perked at the speck of emphasis on "_you_".

"Ah..."

Noting the tone he was using, I stopped my laughter at once for two reasons: One -the sudden laughter made me look like I was trying to hide something (which, by how I reacted earlier in the realization, I now was) and Two -because Clank sounded as if though he were raising his voice without raising his voice. Which to be honest is something I don't really understand myself, but it always seemed to work on me. Probably due to when I was just a small kit, but that's another thing.

I began wiping the tears from my eyes to speak. "No, the question is not funny...," my voice faltered between straight toned and cracking up as I tried to explain with a straight face, but just stopped to bite my lip instead to avoid letting my muffled giggles seep out. Ill just have to wait a little before I could speak again, deciding to leave the sentence as a cliffhanger that only resulting in him getting even more annoyed.

"Then I do not understand the reason for laughing," the small robot replied simply. "Did I say something before?"

Now he just sounded confused. _Figures_.

I opened my mouth but closed it, shaking my head. "Nevermind me laughing, pal." I said with a sigh. "It's nothing."

So I left it at that. But I knew that as he looked at me for an answer once more and the face he began to place as I once again extended my hand to him, he was going to continue to ask me. Emphasis on _Continue_. Which normally would leave me in the most awkward of situations. Which would also so happen to be mysteriously in the most awkward of places.

I began to weigh options.

_I guess I should just answer him now,_ I thought when I released another sigh._ At least we're in Veldin, and at least it isn't anything awkward or embarrassing like...last time..._

Let's not even go near the topic that is _last time_.

"Well...um... If you want a reply...I guess the heat of the battle must've got to my head," I gripped my wrench and began to play with it, tapping the top part against my palm. "It happens sometimes with people."

"Oh?" His eyes sparkled in interest.

I rolled my eyes jokingly. "You really didn't know that?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"Ah...a little. I thought you knew more than I did."

Clank took my offered hand, latching onto the bolt lock once more as I swung him onto the harness on my back. "No, it is not more that I do not know, because I do know of this in a theoretical perspective, all from papers or information that I have come across the net about the organic psychosis-"

"You're not going to explain why you decided to search that up now, are you?"

"..."

"I can only guess why," I clutched my free hand tightly. I personally had a good idea why, but I wasn't going to say anything. "Here's a little tidbit for you though: The net lies, you know. Not everything is true, hence why everything, as much as it's true, is still permitted to be displayed."

He remained quiet, letting me finish. "Basically, everyone lies."

"Yes," he said in agreement as I began to walk. He didn't seem to sense my hostile attitude right before. Completely overlooked it. "but that is if you look in the wrong places. I take my informational hunts very seriously. But as I was saying, I myself have never witnessed this mysterious anomaly happening to anyone close me, much less from you."

_Great. Way to make me feel-_

"Yea..." I smiled, shoving my thoughts aside in an attempt to pounce into an opening of a possible solution to end this conversation. "It happens to everyone once in a while. Hell, its happened to me a couple of times, too."

"...It has?"

"Yes...pal...For example, there was that one time when..."

**(Flashback)**

_Sounds of bangs and cranks were heard over the semi-blaring of techno rock music that poured viciously from a mini radio's speakers in a cargo deck. Said radio was on a steel ground, in close proximity to my ears that poked out as I worked alone, underneath one of Talwyn's personal ships docked inside of the Apogee Space Station, this one being a steel gray and white mini jump cruiser shabbily named "Horizon". Clank was not with me due to being pre-occupied with minor pre-occupational checkups... aka: doing some maintenance scans along one of this station's many rooms since she had decided to reorganise her home. So to shrug off the small robot's absence I myself decided to hum along with the tune in a merry mood -because why wouldn't I be? I was currently fixing some malfunctioning ion ducts that weren't wired right, and quite frankly I loved fixing things. Combines toying with mechanical things and building them. Oh, just the smell of oil and the noises of parts, with a touch of curiosity-_

(Blame being a Lombax, Clank. I can't give a reason... I can't help it. And because it's Talwyn we're talking about here, hehe. 'Nuff said.)

_Now, I wasn't truly alone -said Markazian was next door, busy rearranging the crates of dry food rations and fresh produce that she had sent to her location from a nearby planet while also awaiting some kind of email from one of her staff in the Defense force if I remember correctly. So she kept going back and forth from the deck to the other area quickly to get everything unpacked._

_Wait. I also think she was going to have a virtual chat or some meeting... I don't know whether I'm getting to ahead of myself. But what I do know was that it was important and that in itself made her sometimes forget items around the deck, which had her running more times than she needed to. In my defense for not helping, it's not like I could go and give them to her, anyways. I was covered with grime and busy. And I don't want to have caught her in the middle of whatever conference she was going to-_

(Ah, yes, she did have a conference. Okay, so I'm on the right track, I don't want to mix anything up since I'm explaining... Now back to topic...)

_Because of this, she would constantly keep asking whether anything was left behind. Being the nice lad I am, I would normally yell back at her over the music whenever she asked if she had forgotten anything, first taking a peek around before either confirming or pointing something out and then go back to my stuff. But I made sure to tell her in funny tones, just so she could laugh. She's stressed as it is._

_We had this mutual agreement working out for us for a while that when she asked once more, "Ratchet, did I leave anything again?", I sighed and took a quick glance before shouting back to her, "No, you didn't, my dearest Tal," in the most dramatic way possible._

_I didn't expect the reaction after that._

_"What did you say?" She shouted, peeking out of the doorway with a few papers in her hands and a red tinge on her cheeks._

_Her shout caused me to jump, hitting my forehead and ear up on the ship before coming back down with a groan._

(Yes, that's when I had to buy those pills, pal. Don't remind me.)

"Ratchet..?" She called out after the short silence.

_I withheld a curse before sliding myself out of the vehicle, rubbing my head gingerly and lowering the volume from the radio. "I said 'No, you didn't, Tal'." I replied with a wince and a chuckle. "Why?"_

_A tilt of her head confirmed her confusion to me. "No I didn't?"_

_"Uh, yea..." I nodded. "You didn't leave anything here, Tal."_

_Talwyn raised an eyebrow before forcing back her colour and glancing back behind her, saying something before returning her focus to me._

_"Ratchet, we had our conversation about this..." she said with authority, emphasizing the "conversation'" part secretly and making hands signs to the room..._

_I was confused before, but after seeing that, that confusion went out the window and I went all red in the face as soon as the realization hit._

_"Oh, oh crap," I yelped. "You're doing your meeting thing and I was-"_

_She walked stoically towards the ship and hushed me, still red in the face. "Yea, yea I am." She whispered before speaking aloud, "...Can you please stop trying to persuade me into giving you access to the force's ammo room? Clank should have went over with you on this, and I swear to the heavens above that I don't need another headache today!"_

_She nudged me._

_"Yes, Talwyn," I quickly entertained her notion, "You didn't have to yell it in my face."_

_"I'm making myself clear."_

_"Yea, I can tell. At least I tried."_

_My voice dropped to a whisper soon after. ".. and you didn't think to warn me before I said something stupid?" I hissed. "I'm all here thinking that you weren't busy, saying that and now I'm embarrassed and I'm not even in front of whoever you were talking to!"_

_Showing affection was a really nerve racking thing for me sometimes._

_She frowned and raised her hands in defense. "Hey, look. I said I'm sorry, alright? They caught me at a bad time and -HEY, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE STUPID!?"_

_"No, no, I, um, uuuh..." I could imagine how red I was turning just then, so I turned my face away, very flustered and myself increasing in temperature._

_Wow, Talwyn makes me feel weird sometimes._

_"...So why'd you ask?" I said when I regained posture._

_The Markazian tilted her head again. "Ask what?"_

_"Whether you had left anything when you had your meeting? You seemed perfectly capable of shouting there."_

_"What do you mean? I didn't say anything."_

_"Yes, you did."_

_"No, I'm sure."_

_"Yea, you-"_

_"I didn't say anything, Ratchet," Talwyn countered quietly, placing her slender hands on her hips and with a quick flick of her tail, "and I wouldn't have shouted if I was in the middle of something important like a meeting. I take these things seriously."_

_As much as I wanted to object, her voice rang true. Talwyn Apogee, as sad as it may, wasn't one to lie or make up stuff. She was honest, trustworthy and very skilled, which was how she was given the role of the Captain of the Polaris defense force, which she still maintains even when on her day off. So for her to have denied ever calling out to me was setting an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I settled with a frown decorating my face, clearly confused._

_"But you yelled at me to see whether you left anything behind..." I explained again. "It was your voice, Tal...Clear as day..."_

_"...I..."_

_"...and humor me for the next few minutes, will you? I'm pretty sure I'm not hearing things or falling for any of Clank's voice morphing tricks," I added when I saw her purple face give me a look. "Clank's busy with whatever he's here doing for you, so he's nowhere near this area to pull a fast one over me."_

_"Pull a fast...Wait. Don't tell me: Clank plays tricks?" the Markazian grinned._

_"Yes Talwyn. He does. Surprisingly."_

_"Wha...wait, how? He never struck me as one to play around...!"_

_"Believe me," my voice deadpanned, "I'm already regretting being the one to have inspired him to such a degree, even though I take great pride in his meager pranking accomplishments. And if you think he spares me, well, no. I'm not immune to what he learns, even if I'm his friend, partner, family and housemate rolled into one..."_

_I shuddered. "...He's an unforgiving force when he wants to be. Technically."_

_This had Talwyn laughing, crouching to my height and patting my head. "Oh Damn, it's really been a while since you guys last came over. I'm so behind, haha. He's now becoming a mini you." She poked my nose playfully. "Guess that's another hazard to watch out for. You really do know how to crush someone's innocence."_

(Yes, she said that, Clank. I told you she'd say that, and you can ask her yourself when we rescue her...)

_I grinned in return, feeling my cheeks flush red as her face was near mine._

_We ended up staying quiet for a few. The only noises heard were the small drip drip of oil leaking out from Horizon and the radio announcer going in a small commercial about an upcoming movie. Something about paranormal activities or something sci-fi -I don't remember names, since the movie was all I cared for and watched. Plus it was ironic at the moment to be remembered._

_"Well then," Tal smiled before getting back up, turning her back to me. "It was just in your head. Not a bad thing, since it happens to people. Besides, I've yelled at you to warn me about leaving things constantly that your brain just got used to it."_

_Yea...but-_

_"Yea, same thing I was going to say," I nodded slowly, my grin never faltering as much as I thought it had. "Just my imagination..." It had to have been. "Well then, sorry about yelling... should have realized that you were finished earlier."_

_"Its fine..."_

_"Yea... and you have a meeting to get back to. I don't want to be there one holding you up on that."_

_"No, its fine, Ratchet. One of the board directors called a break..."_

_"Listen," I got back up on my feet and brushed off some dust on my work overalls. I then grabbed the spare starch white apron I brought along and cleaned my gloved hands_ (to make them less unmanageable, Clank. Sorry I never told you about that apron). "_I'm all done with Horizon. She should be good to go as along as you can manage her. But remember to call me if she begins to act weird or anything again...I changed a fuel cell in her that was burned, but I dunno if the one I brought would last long...Clank says I forget to label the ones we have at the garage. So at the most, you'll be suspended in space."_

_"Its fine..."_

_"You'll still be able to call me, though, so dont be worried...As for right now, I'll be off to fetch Clank -hoping he's done- and will be taking our leave-"_

_"Ratchet, wait!"_

_I turned around from packing my tools._

_"Yea Tal?"_

_Said Markazian looked at me with eyes of sorrow, clutching the papers she had in her hands tightly before looking towards the room again. "Don't..." she sighed before continuing. "Don't leave just yet..."_

_I raised an eyebrow._

_"Look...I...I would like it if you both could stay a little more...with me?" Talwyn rubbed her hand sheepishly, somehow finding a particular spot on her green long sleeves to be of interest as she spoke to me. "For today... please? It's been a while...and even if you're in Polaris, you don't seem to visit me sometimes..."_

_I stared at her._

_"Please...?"_

_I sighed._

_There were a few exchanges of words after that. I found myself hugging her with my dirty gloves in the air for a while before she counted time, proceeding to give me a light peck on my cheek just as Clank walked in before telling me to wash up for dinner. I then watched her retreating figure with a daze. She didn't say anything else to me, instead choosing to nod back at me before disappearing to her duty..._

**[~]**

**-:-**

**[Entrance to Enryax Cave]**

"...and there you go. And it doesn't mean I'm hearing things -in a sense or something that screams 'I need help', because I don't. And don't say I do just because I decided to go back to Veldin," I finished off what I believed to have been the longest explanation in my entire life. Clank didn't say anything after that, and I reasoned that the whole explanation sounded like a lecture. In my point of view, it was a lecture.

But then again, Clank enjoyed lectures. And only the part that explained the phenomena was mentioned, the rest was kept between me and my head.

He still didn't say anything.

I shrugged it off as a mission accomplished as I approached the entrance of the huge cave...or what I think was supposed to be the entrance. Huge pieces of rock covered most of the opening, save for a small crack up in the top right section. The rocks formed a sort of makeshift ladder, but as I took a closer look it appeared unstable. The hole itself looked unstable and thus I bit my lip-

"Oh, I see," Clank nodded. "I will file this in my memory banks for later use...But are you sure this is what happened to you?"

I nearly jumped when I heard his voice. I raised my brow slightly and it took all my effort to calm myself. "Yes, I'm sure, pal." _Though I could have sworn you were speaking to me...but I guess I was just having a chat with myself..._

_Myself..._

**_Hmm_**

_...don't tell me it's you...-_ "Why with the question?"

Silence.

_**Hehehe**_...

"You...!" I stated in exclamation, snapping my fingers slightly followed by a flick of my tail.

_**Yup**_.

"Me?"

I froze, realizing that I had just said that out loud and had Clank finally speak in assumption that I was talking to him.

"You...um.." I began to say, "You're not... saying anything. Why?"

Saved.

_**Ha, you were lucky.**_

"Well...," his voice trailed slightly. "Your explanation only noted one exchange. You had two: an actual conversation took place, unnerving as it was."

I frowned. "I don't know..I think it works with more; I'm not the one you should be coming to with those kinds of questions."_ Though I think I have a clue..._ "I'm no genius or anything, so at the most I can only give you what I just gave you: a plain idea. Besides, didn't you say you read up on this?"

"Yes...but it was only theoretical," he said after a pause. "But you are right, it could be likely. As I have said before, I myself have never witnessed this mysterious anomaly happening to anyone close me, much less from you...though adding the factor of your fall earlier and advancements in nanotechnology..."

"Well then," I deadpanned. "I guess you haven't discovered or visited the glories of online video sharing sites."

Pause. "Ratchet...I was referring to having seen it personally."

"Yea, yea. _Sureee_."

Hostile silence.

"Okay then, moving on..."

I brought our attention back to the entrance at hand. More in the 'turn my back in a way that really wasn't comfortable so that Clank could see' type of attention. "How do you see this?" I sighed. "Can't get inside there..."

"Rocks are unstable. And that opening is too small for both of us to go together...it could fit for you though," Clank scanned the layout in thought. "I maybe not be able to climb safely, but considering your size and build..."

"Clank I don't trust those rock-stair things...there is no way I'm going to climb up there, thank you very much."

"Well..Neither do I. But judging by the explosion itself and what is currently around us..."

This finally made me look at the area we had entered more closely: the whole place was messed up as it is, with rocks and pieces of metal sticking out of everything, and the broken crap that littered this area beforehand were now covering the entire space in tiny, unrecoverable pieces. The place used to look like a war zone landfill. Now it looked like someone nuked the area with a bunch of explosives and a class A grudge.

I sighed. There went any plans to salvage what I could.. and hell, even my makeshift hoverboard wasn't spared from destruction. That crud was flung far off and pinned by a rock.

_Oh no, not my first piece of actual working technology-!_

My mourning was cut in half by a sudden realization.

"Hey, pal." I whispered softly, body now in full alert mode. "Have you realized that there wasn't any of Talos's bots hanging 'round here?"

"Yes."

"Neither did...wait, _what_? You knew?!"

"Yes." Came the flt reply.

"...And you haven't told me _why_?"

Clank chucked. "There is no danger yet. Sensors say the rest of the opposition is beyond the cave."

"Oh." I frowned. "And how do we get there?"

"...we could try walking around. The pillars are nearby, and visibly there should not be any cave left on the inside."

"So both the pillars and Talos's cronies are outside."

"_Obviously_."

"Ah, makes sense."

I gripped my wrench and took off into a half sprint/glide, taking care to avoid the sharp pieces of debris that littered the area and could easily penetrate my hovershoes. The usage for them was to speed up my area coverage before I jumped over large pieces of mountain and cave to reach our target. I could never really use them much since Clank had a tendency to be slightly upset whenever I turned them on. Figures he was slightly jealous at my newfound independence from his upgrades using Alister Azimuth's gift. He had been gone for a while and they were my dad's, so eventually I came into an agreement with him, though he has softened up to them now.

Nothing can ever replace Clank-

"..."

I stood, paralyzed as my eyes laid upon the scene in front of me...

..._oh Damn...Damn you TALOS!_

In front of us lay Talwyn, standing and surrounded by what looked like a dozen or so of Talos's custom bots. They did not matter me though. My eyes were on Talwyn.

Yet she returned a blank stare as she raised a blaster right at me.

"Ta..Talwyn..."

_What the hell did you do to Talwyn...!_

**[Truth or Lie! A Mental Dilemma! Fight for Veldin Part 3- END]**

* * *

**Authors note:**

**So sorry about this coming out VERY late...didn't mean it to, but As I have explained in the new story I placed up, called "A light in the Dark", My beta Watson had a family member pass away and he hadn't been able to work on anything due to grieving. Now, I know how that feels like to, so I forgive him for being absent. But this is my story, and so I feel like it's my fault for not attempted to get something out for you...**

**I hope the readers that have read this aren't going away.**

**So this is the 16th chapter. It's a short chapter, I know, and yes it's a filler...but I wanted to at least add something not saddening or actiony in the story...I've been lacking those quiet moments where I could add a flashback of sorts and have Ratchet and Clank act like themselves, right? Maybe even add a little fluff. Just a tad bit between Ratchet and Talwyn, because they make a cute couple, am I right?**

**So this is where this comes in! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as Watson took his time and sleep to fix errors and give me pointers for everything! Such a great guy...I wish him the best!**

**So yea, I aim to keep updates at at least a week to take, because nearing comi con, I need to make sure my boss's comic book comes out well. I am the artist, after all! Make sure to be pendant on my other story, A light in the Dark, as I hope it comes out well for you all! This will be a very fun storyline with lots of action, plus maybe a dungeon scene...Vault of Glass raid, where anyone can join in on the raid...(gonna need 4 ocs for that extra scene in the end.)**

**Speaking of Ocs...I NEED SOME OCS PEOPLE. SOME GUARDIAN OCS...if you're willing to place yourself into the storyline (and have Ratchet actually talk to you...ill make it work somehow...) please refer to my other story's author note for info. Plus comment with the Race, class and sex, plus skin colour (just to say, Awoken have more of a pale blue to purple skin tone, so don't get carried away in that race) and a little about their personality ON THAT STORY. Ill try to do my best to make it perfect.**

**Make sure to Read, comment, favorite and follow to show support! I can't tell you how much it means to me when you do. Especially to those who are guests. I really enjoy reading your reactions and suggestions!**

**Finally, all characters, except Talos, do not belong to me at all, or I really wouldn't be here. Insomniac**

**-AUselessMicroFluff**


	17. Just a little Notice

Hello there!

Yea, I haven't uploaded anything currently for RealitySHIFT, as I am working on the other stories and devoting time to my Comic book work...

It's a lot to handle at the moment.

But this doesn't mean I will be abandoning this story. I just need to get things out of the way before anything else happens, and I do have the betad chapter for this story on hand, but I will upload it when I finish these pages.

On the other hand, I do have a Naruto Story being uploaded a friend using my account for a while (something that I've written back in high school and found recently) The story called "To Each Their Own [or something like that he said), and is being typed and posted (no editing, since this was a class English project) and I hope you find that interesting while awaiting the next posting for Ratchet and Clank.

So yea, that is all, and I hope you all continue to remain loyal to the story! I bet ya that my next chapter for this is gonna be good...hell, someone pm'd me wanting to know what the hell happened to Talwyn! Let's just say...SUSPENSE!

-AUselessMicroFluff

If you want to have a jab at it...What do you think might happen next chapter? Lemme know your guesses on the comments!


End file.
